From Reality to Fantasy
by LlamaWorshipper
Summary: One day, Natalee's imagination sucks her and her boyfriend, Anthony, into the Kingdom Hearts world that she knows what happened in the past and what is going to happen in the future. Is it just because she knows the past and the future is the reason why they want her? Or is it for something else? Note: I do not own the music used in this fan-fiction
1. Chapter 1: Who's That?

The freakiest but yet coolest things that can happen in your life are your fantasies coming to life. Or so you thought they did. What if your fantasies always existed, but you never knew because you thought they be limited to your brain or the internet? It's a logical statement… right?

I wake up one warm, summer morning to the sound of birds chirping and my boyfriend poking me every five seconds asking me to get up. I sit up groggily seeing my short, brown haired nerdy boyfriend staring at me. I whined, "What do you want Anthony? I'm trying to sleep."

"Get up lazy butt!" Anthony exclaimed. I looked at the clock, its 9:30 am.

"But it's 9:30. You know I don't get up around that time, go back to sleep," I moaned back.

"Natalee, how can I go back to sleep when I'm changed into my normal clothes and ready to start the day?" he asked. Anthony picked me up and kissed my forehead put on his warm, brown puppy eyes and asked, "Please?"

"Fine," I sighed.

Anthony put me on the ground and I did my morning routine while he watched TV. I went in the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I put some eyeliner around my hazel/green eyes and put some lotion on my peanut butter colored skin. I brushed and flat ironed my long, dark brown hair that came down to a few inches below my shoulder blades that led down to my skinny waist. After I was done, I came over to snuggle on the couch with my nerd until I heard the door bell ring. My mom told me to get the door for her. I questioned, "Who is that? I didn't plan for any guests today."

Anthony shrugged, "Mailman?"

I said, "Could be, let's go see!"

He shrugged as we walked to the door and opened it to find a cloaked person in front of us. I thought, this is weird… maybe it's a cosplayer? I raised my eyebrows and asked, "May we help you?"

He snickered, "Yes."

He rushed toward us and everything blacked out.

**NOTE: If for some odd reason the links for my Deviantart sketches for my original stuff doesn't show up. Then you can find the links on my profile. Also, the links for the cover art for this chapter is below and on my profile.**

**COVER ART (WITH TITLE):** gallery/37768956#/d542cvv

**COVER ART (JUST ART):** gallery/37768956#/d542trr

**Author's Note: I can't help to notice that people stop reading after the 1st and 2nd chapters. I'm pretty sure a lot of these readers are thinking Natalee is a "molly sue". I can reassure you that she isn't. Her purpose of being in the series is explained and the random events that ensue will also be explained in the sequel. So keep reading please! :)**

**EDIT: Added one line and took out one word. Not many changes, onto the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped

I slowly open my eyes. I sit up groggily and look around. From what I could tell from my surroundings, I was in Twilight Town. I assumed, "I must be dreaming."

I laid my head back down on the ground hoping I would wake up soon until I heard Olette's voice saying, "Hey! Hayner, Pence! There are two people passed out on the floor!"

What? Okay, I need to wake up now. But if this is all real, thank God that it wasn't Seifer's gang! Then I heard a Hayner's voice said, "They don't look familiar."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and moved me lying down on my back instead of my side. Okay, I guess this isn't a dream. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. Everyone asked in unison, "Are you okay?"

I said, "I'm fine but I don't know about my boyfriend."

I looked over at Anthony and he looked like he was sleeping peacefully. I introduced myself and Anthony and they introduced themselves. I asked, even though I knew the answer, "Do you guys have a safe place where I can stay until my boyfriend wakes up?"

Pence suggested, "They can stay at our hang out!"

Olette said, "Of course she can, right Hayner?"

Hayner said enthusiastically, "Sure!"

Hayner helped me up and everyone helped me carry Anthony to 'The Usual Spot'. We sat in down on the couch and put a wet towel on his forehead. We all started to talk until we heard Anthony groaning and mumbling. I went over to him and said, "Good afternoon sunshine! It's time to get up!"

I started to tickle him and he sat up in confusion. I told him what has happened up until now and asked him if he was feeling alright. He said annoyingly as he stood up, "I am fine Natalee you don't need to worry like you usually do. Now what are we gonna do now?"

I sat by the couch, puzzled. I thought about whom are we going to go to now and what time period are we in the game? I know we're somewhere around the first game because the Twilight Town gang is in different clothing and they look a little younger. Then a brilliant idea came to me. We should go see Master Yen Sid; he should have all the answers. I exclaimed, "I got it! I know someone who doesn't live too far away from here and I know we can stay with him for a while. We'll need munny for a train ticket."

Hayner, Pence, and Olette gave me a weird look. I thought, oh yeah, they think I don't know my way around here since it's my supposedly "first time" here. I lied, "I heard a train on the way here, people talking about it, and I saw signs."

They said in unison, "Okay…"

"I have some extra munny on me. You can have it," Hayner said as he handed me 200 munny, "I don't plan on using it now that school just started."

Pence handed me 100 munny and said, "You can have my munny too! I won't need it anytime soon either."

Olette gave me 100 munny and said, "Here ya go! Now you both have tickets!"

I said in astonishment, "You guys don't have to do this for us, I-"

Hayner cut me off, "It's totally fine. We don't need it anyways. We always can do jobs if we need money. There are a lot of them out there!"

I said, "Thanks guys."

We walked to the train station and bought our tickets. We then walked to the purple train with a magician's hat on it and said our good byes. Anthony and I sat down on the train as it started to move. Anthony asked, "How do you know this person when you've never been here?"

I replied, "I don't know this person personally, but I know we can trust him. He's Master Yen Sid. Remember him from the second Kingdom Hearts manga?"

He asked, "Oh yeah! I remember him! How are we going to get up there with all the heartless that are supposedly in his castle?"

I replied, "Remember, Pete put the heartless there. I don't think there are any there now, but if there are then we run to the top floor."

He nodded and hugged me until we arrived. We got off the train and looked at his humble castle. We walked to the front door and knocked. The door creaked open and we walked in. I said to Anthony, "I don't see heartless. Let's go to the top floor."

We walked up the three flights of stairs and saw the door leading to the room where Yen Sid probably was. I opened the door to find him at his desk reading. Anthony and I walked in and I curtseyed and he bowed. Yen Sid looked up and said, "You aren't your average every day customer. How may I help you Earthlings?"

I said, "It's nice to meet you Master Yen Sid. I knew to come to you because I felt that you were trustworthy. Also, I knew that you would know what's going on now in the Kingdom Hearts world."

Master Yen Sid replied, "It was a smart choice in coming to me first because I need to know how you two got here."

I replied, "I assume an Organization member took us here, but… why did he leave us in Twilight Town?"

He replied, "I have no idea what these Organization imbeciles are cooking up, but I can guess why they would want you two. They mainly want you Natalee because you know Kingdom Heart's future at this point. They took Anthony along so he wouldn't tell anyone about your kidnapping."

We had a moment of silence, taking in everything that Yen Sid just told us. I snickered, "Well, now they're going to have to catch me now. I won't be easy to catch."

He said, "That's the spirit. Now I'm going to have you two follow the Keyblade bearer because I know you'll be safe with him. The only problem is… it might alter events. The Organization may show themselves earlier than they planned just in order to capture you."

I said, "I don't think they will, but if they do. It will be, on the off chance, when the gang is separated."

He opened a portal and said, "I trust your instincts, now go before they come here looking for you."

Anthony and I walked in the portal to find ourselves below deck on Captain Hook's ship. The portal behind us closed and we both took one step and then I was pinned to the wall by and Organization member while Anthony was being held by two. I could see everybody's faces under their hoods. Xigbar was the one pinning me against the wall and Lexaeus and Larxene were holding Anthony's arms. Xigbar greeted, "Ello sputnik! Remember me? I took you to the Kingdom Hearts world."

I snapped, "I wouldn't remember it too well because you knocked me unconscious!"

He said, "Tsk, tsk Natalee. I thought you would have better manners than that. Since we all know each other's names I think we can skip the introductions. Let me cut to the chase, either you come with us and your boyfriend goes unharmed or…"

"Or what?!" I snapped again.

"Or your boyfriend dies and you go free," he said.

Anthony shouted, "Natalee! Let them kill me so you can go free! I can't bear the fact you're in their hands! You don't know what they'll do to you!"

Larxene electrocuted him and said sarcastically, "Aw! How romantic?!"

Xigbar said, "Don't break him yet Larxene. So what will it be Natalee? Your freedom and your boyfriend's death or... your boyfriend's freedom and your enslavement?"

I said, "My boyfriend's freedom."

Anthony exclaimed, "NO NATALEE!"

Larxene electrocuted him again and said, "She made up her mind already you idiot!"

I shouted, "Anthony! Whatever you do, do not doubt my love for you! I love you no matter what and I promise we'll be together again!"

Anthony shouted, "I love you too and nothing will ever change that! And I promise that we'll be together again too!"

After that Lexaeus let go of Anthony and Larxene electrocuted him until he fell to the ground. I screamed, "Anthony!"

Then Xigbar pushed me into the portal and Lexaeus followed suit. I fell onto a tiled floor and I started to look around. It looked like I was in Vexen's laboratory. Vexen appeared in front of me and pulled me up. He shouted at Xigbar, "You shouldn't treat a lady like she's some animal! Where are your manners?!"

Xigbar shrugged and then Vexen wheeled me around started taking measurements like how tall I am and what size are my feet. Then he drew some blood and I asked, "Why are you doing all this?"

He said, "You'll see in a minute."

Lexaeus and Xigbar grab me and put me on a table and strapped me down with the leather buckles. I screamed, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME YOU BASTARDS!? AND YOU, VEXEN, ARE A VILE HUMAN BEING! YOU THINK YOU CAN DO ANYTHING TO ANYONE! IT'S JUST SICK!"

He snickered, "I may need to fix that mouth of yours too."

While Xigbar and Lexaeus held me still, Vexen came over with a huge syringe full of anesthesia. I screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He gave me the anesthesia and everything blacked out.

**Author's Note: I can't help to notice that people stop reading after the 1st and 2nd chapters. I'm pretty sure a lot of these readers are thinking Natalee is a "molly sue". I can reassure you that she isn't. Her purpose of being in the series is explained and the random events that ensue will also be explained in the sequel. So keep reading please! :)**

**EDIT: There were more edits, it was mainly spelling though... I think... I dunno... it's 1:21 am**


	3. Chapter 3: What Happens to Anthony?

**(Anthony's POV)**

He opened a portal and said, "I trust your decisions, now go before they come here looking for you."

Natalee and I walked in the portal to find ourselves below deck on Captain Hook's ship. The portal behind us closed and we both took one step and then my arms were grabbed my two people in black coats. One was a really tall and buff guy and the other was a woman. Natalee was pinned against a wall by this other guy. That made me furious. Nobody handles my girlfriend that way! I tried to squirm free from their clutches but nothing worked. The guy pinning Natalee against the wall greeted, "Ello sputnik! Remember me? I took you to the Kingdom Hearts world."

Natalee snapped, "I wouldn't remember it too well because you knocked me unconscious!"

He said, "Tsk, tsk Natalee. I thought you would have better manners than that. Since we all know each other's names I think we can skip the introductions. Let me cut to the chase, either you come with us and your boyfriend goes unharmed or…"

"Or what?!" She snapped again.

"Or your boyfriend dies and you go free," he said.

I shouted, "Natalee, let them kill me so you can go free! I can't bear the fact you're in their hands! You don't know what they'll do to you!"

The lady holding my left arm electrocuted me and said sarcastically, "Aw! How romantic?!"

The guy pinning Natalee down said, "Don't break him yet Larxene. So what will it be Natalee? Your freedom and your boyfriend's death or... your boyfriend's freedom and your enslavement?"

She said, "My boyfriend's freedom."

I exclaimed, "NO NATALEE!"

Larxene electrocuted me again and said, "She made up her mind already you idiot!"

Natalee shouted, "Anthony! Whatever you do, do not doubt my love for you! I love you no matter what and I promise we'll be together again!"

I shouted back, "I love you too and nothing will ever change that! And I promise that we'll be together again too!"

After that the guy let go of me and Larxene electrocuted me until I fell to the ground. Natalee screamed, "Anthony!"

Then I watched the guy push her into a portal and the other guy followed suit. "Now I guess it's just you and me." Larxene said.

I weakly yelled, "Where are you taking her you bitch!"

She fumed and kicked me in the face. My nose started to bleed, I didn't care. All I wanted was Natalee back. "Now, we didn't promise her that we'll let you free somewhere safe," she snickered.

She opened a portal and dragged me into it. She dropped me onto a cold, cobbled stone floor and said, "Now try surviving in a world full of heartless."

She cackled and walked off into another portal. I slowly turn to lie down on my back; I was too weak to get up. I felt beaten. I lost Natalee and I have no clue where she is. I'm probably in a different world than she is in and I have no way of getting to her. According to Larxene, this world isn't safe and I'm too weak to protect myself. I can't even get up! How am I supposed to save Natalee like this? I feel like a failure…

I laid there for what seemed like an eternity until I heard…

**EDIT: Changed some wording and grammar errors**


	4. Chapter 4: Journey

I laid there for what seemed like an eternity until I heard a guy speak in the distance, "No vessel, no help from the heartless… So tell me how did you get here?"

I hear the low, raspy voice of the Beast (from the movie Beauty and the Beast), "I simply believed. Nothing more to it. When our world fell into darkness, Belle was taken from me. I vowed that I would find her again no matter what the cost. I believed I would find her. So, here I am. She must be here. I will have her back!"

"Take her if you can." The guy said cockily.

I heard thuds and Beast grunt in exhaustion as he fell to the ground. I try to gather up of what little strength I had left to get up to see the commotion. I see a lot of floating chunks of ice that had flat tops made for standing. I slowly made my way to one chunk at a time and heard a boy cry, "Stop!"

I hear that guy snort, "So, you finally made it. About time. I've been waiting for you. We've always been rivals, haven't we? You've always pushed me, as I've always pushed you."

I hear the boy whisper, "Riku…"

I remembered what Riku looked like from reading the mangas Natalee lent me. Boy, during the first Kingdom Hearts, he was a jerk. So this must be the part when Riku is telling Sora that he isn't the true Keyblade master! And Goofy and Donald must be there too! Then I must be in Hollow Bastion! Riku said, "But it all ends here. There can't be two keyblade masters."

I hear Sora question, "What are you talking about?"

Riku said, "Let the Keyblade choose… its true master."

I hear this magical chime and Sora grunt. I also hear Donald and Goofy gasp, "Huh? What!"

I hear the chime again and Riku snicker, "Maleficent was right. You don't have what it takes to save Kairi. It's up to me. Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door… and change the world."

I heard Sora gasp, "But that's impossible. How did this happen? I fought my way here with the Keyblade."

I was almost there, close to getting to Sora. Close to saving Natalee. I hear Riku snort, "You were just the delivery boy. Sorry, your part's over now. Here go play hero with this."

I hear something wooden skip across the ground and another thump. I see and hear Riku walk away. "Goofy. Let's go. We have to remember our mission." Donald says.

Goofy replied, "Oh! Well, I know the King told us to follow the key and all… But… oh…"

Goofy and Donald started to walk away until Donald says, "Sora, sorry."

I see Donald and Goofy catch up to Riku and disappear. I finally made it to the levitating, cobbled stone block. Beast and I limp in unison and fall to the ground due to exhaustion. Sora runs over to Beast and says, "Hey, don't move. You're hurt."

Beast turns his head and asks both of us, "Why… Why did you… you come here? I came to fight for Belle."

Beast gets up weakly and limps and says, "And though I am on my own, I will fight. I won't leave without her. That's why I am here."

I slowly get up while Sora grabs a wooden sword off the ground. That must have been the wood I heard skipping across the ground earlier. Sora walks to Beast's side and boldly says, "Me too. I'm not gonna give up now. I came here to find someone very important to me."

I feel strength and anger swell up from inside me. I got up and walked to Beast's side and said, "I won't give up now either! I have to save my girlfriend! Who knows what they are doing to her now. I promised that I'll keep her safe and I refuse to back down on that promise!"

We hop onto the various ice blocks and eventually get to the top level. We take this elevator to the Hollow Bastion castle and my journey in reuniting with Natalee begins.

**EDIT: I made some grammar edits**


	5. Chapter 5: Questions and More Questions

**(Natalee's POV)**

I woke up. I saw everything in red and there was this metal arm brace that was on my arm. I started moving my arms around and I had zero control of it. I looked at my body and I saw that I was in an Organization cloak. Then, I looked up and saw Vexen with a remote control in his hand and was pressing buttons. When I looked at him, there was a dot next to his head and a line drew to it and it said:

Vexen  
>Nobody<p>

He looked at a screen next to him and he could see what I saw. He greeted, "Sleeping beauty has finally woken up. Now, that line that is coming from my head is telling you who I am and what am I. If you saw Sora, it would say Sora and Keyblade Wielder. It's one of your functions. Also, I enhanced all of your abilities and even your weaknesses in order to make you unbeatable."

He pressed a button and I could see everything normal and I had control over my body again. He said, "Now, as you can see, you have control of your body. If you disobey our commands or run away, you arm brace will electrocute you. Pick up the pillow to see what I mean."

I said, "No thanks, I'm not stupid enough to fall for that. How does that work though? Wouldn't I only feel the electrocution on the arm it's on?"

He said, "Smart girl. You're worth every bit of my time and resources. To answer your question now, there are microscopic metal strings that go through your nervous system and send the electricity through there. Even though your body is a natural conductor of electricity, I just put the metal strings there to also give you an incentive to not mess with it. Also, if the voltage is way too high or if someone tries to pull it off, it will kill you. If you try to smash it, it will kill you too so don't mess with it. Now come love, I'll bring you to the Superior so he can have a good look at you."

I slid off the bed and as I did, I tried to hold onto it not knowing how my body will react to the changes. I then tried to walk forward but I was so off balance that I couldn't stand. Vexen put his hands on my shoulders and said, "It's the metal strings. You'll get used to them."

He helped me walk through the corridor and into the meeting room. The whole organization was there. Xemnas said, "Welcome Natalee. It's an honor to meet you."

I raised one eyebrow and everyone else snickered. I had a really bad feeling about this. Xemnas reassured, "Don't be frightened. We don't have much to ask of you."

I asked in a sarcastic manner, "Are you sure about that?"

I felt a little shock go through my body. I turned my head around and saw Vexen mouthing 'respect your elders'. I asked, "What do you want from me? And... why did you put all these enhancements on me?"

Xemnas said, "It was nothing too drastic. We just want you to tell us what happened in the past and most importantly, what holds in store for the organization?"

I laughed, "I can bluntly tell you what happens to everyone in this entire room. You will all die!"

I fell to the ground due to a major wave of electrocution. I was still laughing because it was true. The electricity stopped. I tried to get up but was yanked up. Xemnas picked me up by the collar of my cloak and yelled, "NOW TELL US THE TRUTH!"

I laughed again. He threw me across the room and I hit a wall and he yelled, "YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE?! VEXEN ELECTROCUTE HER MORE!"

I felt a huge surge of electricity flow through my body. It was so bad I started to cough up blood. Then the surge stopped, I felt a towel cover my mouth as I was coughing up blood. The coughing stopped after about a minute. I weakly said, "It's the truth. I've read the story a million times. I can even tell you the order of who dies and where."

Xemnas replied, "Why… how do we die?"

I said, "The Keyblade wielder..."

Then everything went black.

**NOTE: If for some odd reason the links for my Deviantart sketches for my original stuff doesn't show up. Then you can find the links on my profile. Also, the links for the cover art for this chapter is below and on my profile.**

**EDIT: I added more one of Vexen's lines, it's the part when he's talking about the brace.**


	6. Chapter 6: Good Morning Axel

I wake up in a room with IVs attached to my wrist. I sat up and saw Vexen reading in a corner. He said, "You passed out from blood loss and from too much voltage. You don't need to worry now though. I enhanced your resistance to the electricity a little bit so it will take a lot more to make you pass out from electrocution."

He walks over to me and takes the IVs out of my wrist and says, "You won't need anymore blood, you recovered what you lost earlier today. Now rest, you're going to have your first mission tomorrow."

He walks out of the room and I sit there, taking in all of this change. I turn off the lights and go to sleep still hoping this is all a dream. 

I wake up and it's 8:00 am. I hear a knock on my door and I heard Axel's voice say, "Are you decent?"

Damn, it's not a dream. I replied, "Does wearing pjs count as decent?"

He said, "Its fine for me."

He walks in with a lunch sac and said, "I brought you breakfast, I didn't think you would wanna come down. Xemnas is still flustered from yesterday."

He pulled out a waffle and a cup of coffee and gave it to me. I said, "I'm not afraid to face him. I was just about to get on my clothes to go downstairs."

He chuckled, "I figured you'd say that but I wasn't totally sure."

I finished my breakfast and changed in the bathroom that was attached to my room. After, I opened the door and Axel was still sitting on my bedside. I started to flat iron my hair to touch it up. He said, "You fit in here. Everyone here is obsessed with doing their hair."

I said, "I'm not obsessed with doing my hair. I just want to look presentable."

I finished touching up and put the flat iron away and walked into the bedroom. Axel got up and held out his arm like how gentlemen would and asked, "Would you like me to escort you?"

I put my arm around his and said, "Sure since I have no clue where I'm going and don't know how to use the corridors of darkness yet."

We both laughed. We went through a portal and appeared in the lounge. Saix was giving out everybody's missions. He handed me my mission and Axel's mission. Axel said, "Awwwww, I didn't get a mission with you. Who's going to be your mentor because this is your first mission. They won't let you fly solo yet."

I read it and saw I was paired up with Vexen, Saix, and Xemnas. I replied, "Vexen, Saix, and Xemnas."

Everyone in the room went dead silent and looked at me in a shocked expression. Axel said to me, "No one gets paired up with the Superior. That shows how high in the hierarchy you are or how much they don't trust you."

I said, "I think this mission is to show the superior and Saix how to control me because at this point only Vexen knows how to control me."

Vexen, Saix, and Xemnas walked over to me. Xemnas says, "Come on, we're leaving now."

I waved bye to Axel and walked over to Xemnas. Xemnas puts his hand on my back. I went stiff, I was scared. I knew who he was before he was a nobody and I've seen what he has done. It's not a pretty sight. We teleported to Twilight Town. Vexen told me today's mission was to train me in the type of missions that I will be used for and to teach Xemnas and Saix how to control me. Xemnas said, "You will mainly be used for espionage and occasionally reconnaissance. We will be giving you tips on espionage."

So they trained me and became an instant pro at it. It was really weird how quickly I picked up everything. I'm not a slow learner but I'm not a fast one either. It was probably another enhancement. Then it was time for Xemnas and Saix to learn how to control me. They took turns, controlling me and learning how I work. I felt like a new toy that two kids got for Christmas. Finally, they took me out of control mode and let me sit there. I really didn't want to be here. I thought of Anthony and how much I missed him. Maybe I can try to sneak off and find a way to jam my brace without killing myself and before they notice. When they weren't looking, I got up and started running. Five minutes later I felt this strong electrical surge go through my body. I face planted. I weakly got up and heard Xemnas say, "Now, now Natalee, we mustn't run away. Specifically when you have a shock collar on your arm."

I looked at him and sighed. I felt a little shock go through my body and I walked towards Xemnas. I stood next to Xemnas and then he kicked me to the ground. Xemnas snickered, "If I can control a heart as strong as hers, I can control anybody! You see now I have control over this powerful person who will now be a slave to my bidding."

I saw everything in red and I was hanging like a puppet in front of Xemnas. I was broken; I felt a tear trickle down my face. I heard Xemnas say, "The tears of a broken spirit. What a shame. She should be thankful that we came around to enhance her powers. Anyhow, we have to go now."

He let me control myself again. I didn't want to let him degrade me like that. My face was full of tears of fury and I started to run, I felt ashamed to let a person like that control me. I felt a powerful electrical surge hit me again and I fell to the ground. I looked up and then everything blacked out. I woke up and found myself on the sofa in the lounge. I sat up and saw Saix sitting on the chair across from me, stirring his tea. He said, "You can't rebel like this too often, Natalee. You'll get yourself killed."

I replied, "I know."

He retorted, "Then why did you do that?"

I replied, "I don't know. I just..."

He interrupted, "You just what?"

I said, "I just... wanted to see him so badly. I miss him so much. I couldn't control myself. It was an act of desperation. Most of all, I didn't want to be degraded in such a manner."

He replied, "I guess it's a somebody thing. I probably won't understand because I don't have a heart."

There was a moment of silence and then Saix said, "You should go to sleep, and it's getting late. Good night and try not to get on the Superior's nerves anymore."

I chuckled, "I'll try not to. Good night."

Then I walked through the portal he created for me that led me to my room. I changed into my pjs and went to throw my clothes in the hamper in my bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror for a second. My face was red from me crying earlier. I washed my face and went to bed accepting that this isn't a dream anymore.

**EDIT: I made some grammar corrections and I changed some wording**


	7. Chapter 7: A Musical Duo

**I DO NOT OWN THE MUSIC OF UTADA HIKARU. THE LINK TO THE SONG IS IN THE CHAPTER AND ON MY PROFILE. ALSO, THE LINK TO THE REFERENCE I DREW FOR AN ITEM IN THIS CHAPTER IS IN THE CHAPTER AND ON MY PROFILE PAGE.**

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…SLAM! I look up to see that its 6:00 am. I slowly but surely get up and walk to the bathroom to fix myself up. I hear my stomach growl and I walk into the hallway to find no one there. I thought to myself, "Well, it's about 6:20 am, so I have time to wander around looking for the kitchen."

I turn right and go down the hallway. There were numbers on every door: IV, III, II, I. Dead end. I turn around and walk past number VIII, I stopped and thought, "I'm pretty sure Axel is asleep or getting ready. I'll just keep going on."

I took a couple steps and hear a door open and close behind me. I spin around to see Axel standing there and smiling at me. He greeted, "Good morning rebel."

I shyly laughed, "You heard about yesterday's dilemma, huh?"

He laughed, "Heard about it?! Xemnas was so pissed off! He was ranting about it all through dinner! You know how to get on his bad side, which isn't good. He may kill you if you keep doing that."

I replied, "Yeah… I promised Saix I won't do that again."

I started to think about Anthony, I miss him. Axel noticed my glum face and said, "Hey, let's go get breakfast! I'm starving, what about you?"

He opened a portal and we both walked into the kitchen where Xaldin was preparing breakfast. He and his lances were darting all about the kitchen, scrambling eggs, flipping pancakes and bacon. We sat down at the table while Xaldin came over and said, "Why are you up so early Axel? You're always one of the last people to get up and for you missy, you need to stop trying to run away or the Superior will have your head."

He walked back to his breakfast making while Axel and I sat in silence until Demyx, Marluxia, and Larxene came down. Shortly after that Luxord and Xigbar groggily came down with a really bad hangover. According to Axel, it was from their endless rounds of beer pong last night. Then Vexen, Zexion, and Lexaeus came down and very shortly after then came Saix and Xemnas. Xaldin served everyone breakfast and everyone was talking until Demyx asked, "So, Natalee… do you play any musical instruments?"

I replied, "If you count my voice, then yes."

He squealed, "Oh my gosh! Let's hear your voice! Sing!"

Everyone drew their attention to me and I had butterflies in stomach. I stood up. I don't know what to sing. A minute later I thought of a Kingdom Hearts song which was perfect for the occasion. I said, "I'll be singing Simple and Clean. The slower version of the song..."

I cleared my throat and got the tune in my head. Looked at the ground and closed my eyes. I looked up, took a deep breath, and sang softly ( watch?v=iTJL-CgsTP8), "When you walk away. You don't hear me say, 'Please… Oh baby… Don't go.' Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go."

I continued, "You're giving me, too many things. Lately, you're all I need. You smiled at me and said 'Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet, your father? When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said no. I don't think life is quite that simple.' When you walk away. You don't hear me say, 'Please… Oh baby… Don't go.' Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go."

I curtseyed and sat down while everyone clapped in astonishment. Demyx runs up to me and hugs me and says, "I just found my new best friend. Sorry Axel!"

Axel teased, "Oh, I see how it is."

While everyone laughed and talked, Saix and Xemnas left the room, probably to sort out missions. Eventually, all the organization members left to get ready or to wait in the lounge. Demyx and I walked back to our rooms to finish getting ready and skipped arm in arm singing random David Bowie songs. We skipped into the lounge to run into Saix. He screamed at us, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU SQUABBLING BABOONS!"

Demyx jumped behind me, shaking while I was face to face with a very… very angry Saix. When he realized he was screaming at me, he regained his composure and said, "Sorry about that Natalee. That was directed to the sniveling baby cowering behind you."

Demyx shot up and was about to argue, but I cut him off to ask, "What is my mission today?"

Saix said, "Ah, yes. You two will be working together today. Today you both are to head to a new world called 'Hollow Bastion' and see what's out there. Since you're freshly trained in reconnaissance and espionage, you may be a good reminder to the slacker that's behind you. Plus, you need a baby sitter to make sure you don't run away. Although, you may end up doing the baby sitting because Demyx is a coward when it comes to fighting."

Demyx's jaw dropped as Saix handed me the mission itinerary. Demyx opened a portal mumbling about how mean Saix was acting. We arrived in Hollow Bastion and started to snoop around the corridors and the exterior of the castle. All we found were heartless, no signs of anything else even though I knew at about this point, Sora would be facing off Maleficent or Riku. Demyx whined, "I think we're done, can we go back now? I wanna play my sitar and sing David Bowie songs with you."

I replied, "I don't think we have enough information. We need to exceed the Superior's expectations if we want him to trust us."

He asked, "Why do we need his trust for?"

I was about to reply until I heard footsteps. I whispered, "Hide behind the pillar!"

We quickly tip toed behind the pillar and peered around it to see Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Anthony. A tear rolled down my face, I wanted to go to Anthony and feel his warm embrace. I felt a little shock go through my body. I knew the Superior was watching. I'm pretty sure Xemnas would kill him personally so I would have no motive to run away or no one to run to. I watched Anthony enter the chapel to face Maleficent. Demyx noticed the tear and whispered, "Are you okay?"

I choked, "No."

He sat down with me and asked, "You wanna be with Anthony, huh?"

I nodded and he replied, "Well… maybe you can put it this way. Just think you're helping out the less fortunate by helping us find our hearts. Your job is to tell us what's going to happen and then we get our hearts and then you can go back to Anthony."

I sobbed, "But that's not how it seemed like. It was like, do it or die. If you guys had asked nicely then I may have helped you, but the way you guys went about it was rather rude."

Demyx said, "Well, sorry that you got the wrong impression. We're kinda desperate. We've been trying to build Kingdom Hearts for nine years. Our luck hasn't struck yet. Anywho, I think we've done enough for today. Can we go back?"

I wiped the tears from my face and Demyx sprayed some water on my face so that it doesn't look like I cried. I said, "Thanks and I think we need to see what happens to Anthony and Sora. I need to see if they succeed in defeating Maleficent."

Demyx sighed and we sneaked inside the chapel to see a weird portal near the wall across from us. I pointed to the portal and we went through and snuck inside the large thorn brambles around the edges of the battle area. I saw Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Anthony fighting and taking some bad hits from Maleficent in her dragon form. Anthony had a mage staff which the handle looked like a white, silver-ish tree without leaves. It had a huge sapphire crystal on the top with miniature branches starting to grow onto the sapphire. It seems very typical of him to choose a weapon like that. I couldn't help to notice that no side was winning. I said to Demyx, "I think they need some outside help."

He exclaimed, "Are you crazy?! Don't you remember you're not supposed to be seen?! That's the point of reconnaissance and espionage!"

I said, "If we want to get hearts then we need that Keyblade bearer alive."

I thought of ways to help them without being seen, but the only way was to have a poison arrow or dart. All of a sudden an M shaped silver bow that was about three feet long appeared by my side. It had something written along the right side of the bow, but I couldn't read it. Then I held the bow in a position to shoot and an arrow appeared in my hand, ready for its kill. I saw the feather part it was purple and along the side of the arrow it said Belladonna. I knew what it meant. In Italian it meant a beautiful lady, but in English… it's a deadly poison, perfect for me. I aimed near Maleficent's heart and let go of the arrow. It stabbed her in the chest and she roared in pain. Sora and the gang looked in every direction to see where the arrow came from. Demyx complimented, "Nice shot! Xigbar would be proud of you!"

I replied, "Thanks!"

I watched Maleficent slowly die from the poison and Sora and the gang wacked at her vigorously. Five minutes later, she collapsed to the floor leaving the trademark outline of her human form with the arrow stuck onto the ground where her chest would be. The thorns started to vanish so Demyx and I teleported back to the World that Never Was. It felt good that I got to leave a piece of me behind for Anthony. Something for him to hold onto… until I see him again. Demyx and I appeared in the lounge to find Saix waiting for us and he asked, "So what have you found?"

I replied, "There are mainly heartless in that world. There is this witch, Maleficent, who LIVED there until a few minutes ago. The Keyblade wielder has destroyed her. Also, Ansem, the heartless one, has taken over Riku and all of the Princesses of Heart are there. Sora is about to give up his heart to release Kairi's, who is one of the Princesses of Heart, heart to save her."

Saix snickered, "So most of this was guesswork for you. That's good to know, but I am curious. Will we get a nobody out of the Keyblade wielder?"

I replied, "Yes, he'll appear in Twilight Town soon, but…"

He retorted, "But what?"

I warned, "He will have no memories so he'll be a zombie for the first week or so."

He replied, "Good to know."

Saix walked away, probably to give my report to Xemnas. I knew Roxas was eventually going to betray the Organization, but that information I will never reveal. Demyx said, "Nice! I didn't have to say anything. We should get paired up more often! This mission was kind of fun, for once."

I said, "Yeah."

We chilled out in the lounge until dinner and shortly after I went to my room. While I showered I thought about Anthony. I felt bad not even trying to communicate with him, but I did it for his sake. Keeping him safe to the best of my ability is my number one priority, right? I know he may be freaking out about my safety at all times, but I just don't want Xemnas to kill him because of me. I don't want to completely lose him. I got out of the shower and put on my pjs while thinking about all of this. I crawled into bed and crashed immediately.

**NOTE: I made a reference for Natalee's bow and arrows which can be seen here: gallery/37768956#/d550oet**

**EDIT: I re-worded some things, added more to one of Saix's lines, and I fixed some spelling/grammar errors**


	8. Chapter 8: Forgotten

Beep… beep… SLAM! I look at the clock and its 6:30 am. I go through my morning as I've done for the past month. I get ready and eat and I would then find Demyx, Roxas, and Xion. I would also normally find Axel too, but he is off in Castle Oblivion on a top secret mission that only Xemnas, Saix, the Organization members that are part of the mission, and I know about. Anyhow, we would then report to the lounge, receive our missions, go through the missions, and meet up in Twilight Town afterwards to have some ice cream or as Roxas would to call it, 'the icing on the cake'. We would all the then go back to the World that Never Was which I have to call 'home' until I figure out a way to escape without anyone getting killed. Then, we would normally have lunch or dinner afterwards, depending on the time we get back from our missions. Today we got back around dinner and I headed to my room as usual but to my surprise, I found Marluxia sitting on my bed twirling a rose in his hand. I greeted, "Hello Marluxia, it's a surprise to see you here."

He greeted back, "Hello my little rose. It's good to see you too. Now, the reason why I'm here is I have a favor which needs to be executed immediately."

I raised my eyebrow and asked, "And that favor would be?"

He opened a portal and held his hand out to me. I unwillingly laid my hand on his as he led me through the portal. We appeared in a white room and he says, "Welcome to Castle Oblivion."

I asked, "So what is this favor?"

He chuckled and Axel appeared out of a portal behind him. Marluxia said, "You have some nerve to show your treasonous face around here. Some nerve indeed."

Axel replied, "Treasonous? I don't know what you could be possibly be talking about."

Marluxia asked, "Why let Naminé go? If it weren't for your needless meddling we could've turned the Keyblade Master to come and serve us."

Axel said sarcastically, "Oh right! Your BIG plan! You use Naminé to rewrite Sora's memory piece by little piece and he turns into her total puppet. Then, using Naminé and Sora, you and Larxene can overthrow the Organization. Am I right? I would say YOU are the traitor, Marluxia."

Marluxia snarled, "Since when you were suspicious of us?"

Axel said sarcastically, "Do either one of us have the heart to believe anyone?"

Marluxia smirked and said, "Hmph, so you only eliminated Vexen to obtain proof of our plan."

Axel said, "That I didn't want to do, but it was your order."

Axel pulled out his chakrams and Marluxia said, "Oh."

Axel said, "Remember the order, you must eliminate the traitor. I always follow orders Marluxia. Larxene paid the price for disloyalty when she disappeared, you must do the same!"

I got out of the way as Axel rushed at Marluxia, trying to hit him while he dodged every hit. Marluxia jumped to the other side of the room while Axel threw his chakrams at him. Marluxia blocked it with his scythe and sent his chakrams back at him. Axel caught them and said, "The Organization's betrayed, in that name I will annihilate YOU!"

Marluxia retorted, "That line is not you."

Axel chuckled, "I had to try it once, ya know."

Axel rushed at Marluxia again, only to be dodged by him once more. Marluxia sent a strong gust of rose petals at Axel and he barely managed to block it with his weapons. Marluxia snickered and summoned Naminé and I as a human shield. I saw shock in Axel's eyes when he saw me but then shook it off and snickered, "Is that your shield? Won't do you any good I'm afraid."

Marluxia replied, "I wonder. Are you listening Sora? Anthony?"

I saw Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Anthony walk into the room. Axel said, "Oh"

Marluxia said, "Axel says, he's willing to harm Naminé and Natalee to get me. You won't let that happen, will you?"

Anthony screamed, "NATALEE!"

Anthony and the gang pulled out their weapons and Axel said, "Oh come now, you're Marluxia's puppets already?"

Sora said, "After I finish you, he's next!"

Axel said, "Now Sora and Anthony, we got more in common than you might think. I'd really rather not fight you, but I can't dishonor the Organization now can I?!"

Anthony and Sora started to fight Axel while Marluxia and I teleported back to my room. I was somewhat shocked with what I just saw. I knew this scene would happen, but I never imagined I would be a part of it. Marluxia waved good bye and teleported back to Castle Oblivion while I laid down on my bed consuming all of this. It's been a month since I last saw Anthony and to be honest, I kind of forgot he was still here searching for me while I was off doing the Organization's dirty work. I guess the Organization really knew how to keep my mind off him. I have to admit, the Organization really knows how to mess with one's heart and mind. I fell asleep in my cloak after replaying the events of today over and over in my mind.


	9. Chapter 9: Rational Maze

"Hey you! Stop right there!" A guy shouted as he ran after me.

I looked back as I ran to see a figure in a black cloak running after me. It was Riku but he was in his Ansem form, working for DiZ. I run outside the mansion to find the gates closed. Darn it! They figured out my route! I turn around only to be pinned to the gate by Riku. "Gotchya. I bet you were going to tell your Superior Sora's progress. Weren't you?"

I cursed under my breath. He smirked and took off my hood. He gasped, "You! You're… you're the key! The memories… you're Natalee!"

"Bingo," I said.

"You… I thought you would never end up working for them… especially after a year since you've been separated. Don't you want to see him?" He asked.

I replied, "What's it to you?! You ran away as well!"

He let go of me and turned around. He took a few steps forward and said, "That was the old me. If I could go back in time, I would change that."

I said, "But you can't so I guess you're going to have to live with it. I have to go now, ta ta!"

I open a portal and ran into it. I find myself in the lounge and I sigh in relief. "I'm assuming you were seen. You should be more careful because a slip like that could end up in your death. You should know better than that Natalee." Saix said.

During the past year, I have almost become one of the elite members of the Organization. I knew almost everything and led some of the most top secret missions. The only thing that hindered me from becoming part of the elite was that I couldn't control the Heartless and Nobodies yet. "Well, at least I came back in one piece." I said with a smile, hoping I would not get in trouble.

Saix rolled his eyes and said, "So how much of Sora's memory is back?"

I sighed, "One more day until he awakens. We have very little time to get Roxas back."

Saix chuckled lightly, "Also one more day till your boyfriend wakes up too. Am I correct?"

My eyes widened. He realizes he struck a nerve and said, "Not like he matters anymore. You can't run to him anyways."

I sat down on the couch and Axel came over and sat down next to me. I sighed and he said, "So, I guess he must have said something about Anthony. Well, let's cheer you up. Wanna go for some ice cream?"

I smiled and said, "Sure."

He opened a portal to Twilight Town and we bought ice cream and went to our old spot on the clock tower. I took one bite of my Sea Salt ice cream and asked, "Any luck with Roxas today?"

He sighed, "Nope, today I sent in Dusks and they had no luck with him. He doesn't remember a thing. You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"

I replied, "Yes. But I can tell you this; he will remember tomorrow when he comes across DiZ's computer."

He said, "Then why don't we try to take him to it now!"

I said, "I don't know if that will be safe for either one of us. After both of us managing to get in I could imagine the security being raised. Plus, I think DiZ wants something from me."

He asked, "Why do you say that?"

I replied, "Intuition. My intuition is never wrong too."

We sat in silence, munching on our ice cream. I broke the silence and said, "How about we team up tomorrow? You get Roxas and I'll keep you posted on what's going on outside."

He said, "But you just said-"

I cut him off, "I know, but I can risk it. Plus I know every back door to that place. I've been spying on them for the past year. I know every trick up their sleeves."

He said, "What if you get caught? You can get killed!"

I said, "That's a 'What if', that doesn't mean its going to happen."

He laughed and we finished our ice cream and went back 'home'. I started to head to my room until I heard Saix call my name. I went over to him and Xemnas. I greeted, "Hello Xemnas and Saix. What makes you send for me at this hour?"

Saix said, "It's been about a year since you joined the Organization and we thought you deserve a little something."

I raised an eyebrow and Xemnas said, "I will grant you power over all of the Nobodies and Heartless."

He raised his hand and dug it into my chest. I gasped in pain. I could feel all this power seeping through my body. With that power, a burning pain came along with it too. I could feel something being etched on my back, shoulder to shoulder. I felt blood seeping through my black spaghetti strap shirt and through the back of my cloak. My legs started to feel weak. He finally let go and I fell to the ground unconscious.

I woke up and it was 6:30 am. I found a couple Dusks standing in a corner of my room and I asked, "What do you want?"

One replied, "We have come for you my liege. As you may know, you can control Nobodies now. We were told to take you to your room and clean the blood stains off your back and put you to bed. By the way, you now have a huge tattoo across your back, shoulder to shoulder. Would you like me to read it to you?"

I ran to my bathroom and I could see something written on my back. I tried rubbing it off with water and rubbing alcohol. One of the Dusks said, "It's no use, we tried that too. It's permanent."

I asked, "Can you read it for me? Then I can at least know what it says."

That same Dusk came up to my back and read, "It says, 'Breaking the walls of my rational maze'. Also, it's kind of glowing and looks like the ink is moving. It flows like a river, a river of darkness. What could all of this mean?"

I said, "Who knows, I'll think about it later. I need to do my mission. Thanks for your care while I was passed out."

One of them said, "That is our duty, my liege."

They disappeared and I followed my normal morning routine and headed to the lounge. Saix said, "Are you feeling alright?"

I said, "Yeah, but I found something tattooed on my back."

He asked, "What is it? Can I see?"

I took off my cloak and he moved the straps out of the way so he could read it. He said, "'Breaking the walls of my rational maze'? The ink looks like-"

I cut him off, "I know, like its flowing. Like it's a river of black ink or something like that."

I put my cloak back on and he said, "Yeah, that's weird. I'll notify the Superior and we'll look into it. For now you have the same mission. Check on Sora's progress and try to halt it as much as you can. And this time, help Axel try to get Roxas back and if he doesn't come back, destroy him."

I nod and Axel and I run through a portal into digital Twilight Town. We see Roxas and I make a couple Dusks surround him. Axel says, "Look at what it's come to. I've been given these icky orders to destroy you, if you refuse to come back with me."

Roxas says, "We're… best friends, right?"

Axel scratches the back of his head and said, "Sure… but I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for… Wait a sec! You remember now!?"

Roxas said, "Y… eah."

Axel replied, "Great! But, you know, gotta make sure and all. So, umm… What's our boss's name?"

There was a long pause and Axel sighed, "Can't believe this…"

Roxas grabbed a stick and it turned into a keyblade. I sent some Nobodies after him and he destroyed them all. Axel got his chakrams out and I got my bow and arrow ready to shoot. Then time paused, Axel was frozen but Roxas and I weren't. We heard DiZ's voice say, "Roxas, to the mansion! The time has come!"

Roxas shouts, "Hayner! Pence! Olette!"

I said, "You better get to that mansion."

He shouted, "What's it to you!?"

We heard DiZ's voice say, "Roxas hurry. I'll deal with this Organization miscreant!" 

Roxas ran for it and I ran after him only to be beamed into DiZ's computer room. Riku grabbed me and pinned me to a wall. DiZ said, "Take off her hood. I would like to see who exactly I am dealing with."

Riku slid off my hood as I kicked his only remaining hand that had a grip on me. I run into the next room to find Anthony, Goofy, and Donald in their pods sleeping. Riku opens the door and I pull out my bow and arrow. I aim at him and he stops dead in his tracks. I shoot an electric arrow and the arrow stayed in its punctured hole in the wall next to Anthony's pod. I run out the front door only to find Riku waiting at the gates for me. I see DiZ walk through the mansion doors and he said, "We figured you would take this escape route. Now we can finally kill you so the Organization can't get to their precious Kingdom Hearts. It's a shame that Anthony won't ever get to see you again. You WERE such a nice girl. What made you turn so evil?"

I laughed, "Since when were you the good guy? I know the reason why you're trying to kill me. It's just to get your revenge on the Organization. Well, look where it's gotten you. Riku is a perfect example. You just hurt someone and now you'll hurt Anthony. I know how ashamed you are for what you did to Riku."

There was a long pause of silence until Riku said, "I think you'll do more damage to Anthony when he sees what a bitch you've become."

Riku charged at me and managed to tear the back of my cloak. I sent a flood nobodies and heartless at him and DiZ. DiZ disappeared like a coward and I opened a portal. I didn't care where I ended up, just as long as I got away before Anthony and the gang finds me. I walked through the portal and ended up in Master Yen Sid's tower. I heard Master Yen Sid clear his throat behind me and I turned around to see him sitting at his desk. I greeted, "Hello Master Yen Sid. Long time no see?"

He stared at me with a blank face. I couldn't tell if he was pissed off at me or in disbelief that I was here. We sat there for about a half an hour or so in silence until I heard Pete yelling outside. I go to the window to see Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Anthony standing outside talking. I got another arrow and shot it in the grass. They looked up and I hid under the window. I heard Anthony calling my name in joy until I heard Master Yen Sid say, "Ah, so you still care for him deep down inside. That's a good sign. For a minute there I thought you lost your marbles."

I said, "I can't let him find me, just yet. We'll have to hold on. At least I can give him a piece of me to hold onto for now. I have to go now, before he-"

I was cut off by a couple knocks on the door. He said, "Show yourself if you like, or hide under the desk for now."

I ran under the desk and he sat at his chair a little farther than usual so that he wouldn't squish me. He said, "Come in."

Donald, Goofy, Sora, and Anthony came in and everyone except for Sora and Anthony bowed. Donald said, "Master Yen Sid, it's an honor!"

Sora greeted, "Hey there!"

Donald hit him on the head and shouted, "Sora, show some respect!"

Master Yen Sid gestured that it was okay and said, "So, you are Sora. Now then, have you seen the King yet?"

Goofy replied, "Yes, we did, Master. But we didn't get a chance to talk to him."

Master Yen Sid said, "Yes… the King has been quite busy of late. Therefore, it would seem the task of instructing you four falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared."

Sora said, "You mean… we have to go on another quest? I was looking forward to finding my friend Riku, so we could go back to the islands."

Anthony said, "Oh! Natalee was up here! One of her arrows was shot from this tower. Where is she?!"

There was a moment of silence until Master Yen Sid said, "She left in a hurry. She does not want to be seen. I can see her heart; she does have a pure heart but…"

Anthony said, "But what?"

Master Yen Sid replied gravely, "But it's very close to being engulfed into darkness."

Everyone gasped and Anthony said, "Where can I find her?"

He said, "I'm afraid I do not know, but beware. Your journey of finding her will be extremely perilous. You may find her in the deepest darkness with the Nobodies and Heartless."

Anthony said, "I don't care where she is, I will find her and bring her back. Even if it costs me my life. Just as long as she is safe."

Master Yen Sid said, "I figured you'd say that. However, everything in your journey is connected. Whether you will find your way home to the islands… Whether you will return alone or with your friend… Whether or not the islands will still be there… Whether Anthony will return alive with Natalee or not… And, whether or not Anthony and Natalee can return to Earth. And the key that connects them all is you, Sora."

Sora replied, "I'm… the key?"

Sora summons his keyblade and Master Yen Sid says, "Chosen wielder of the Keyblade! You are the key that will open the door to light."

"But wait a sec- how come the Heartless are still running around?" Sora asked.

Master Yen Sid replied, "Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are darkness made real- and darkness yet lingers in every heart. The Heartless are fewer. But while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them."

Goofy said, "Gwarsh, that must mean… if everybody's heart was full of light, them Heartless'd go away!"

Master Yen Sid nodded and said, "Now it is time to speak of the enemies that you will encounter."

Master Yen Sid shows a hologram of Donald which turns into a heartless and he said, "If one such as you, Donald, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a heartless. But you know this. The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts. Never let your guard down! Now then…"

Master Yen Sid shows a hologram of a Dusk and said, "At times, someone with a strong heart and will- be they evil or good- becomes a heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own."

The Heartless hologram disappears and he continued, "An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away… A spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence- as you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this a ruse- they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived!"

Sora said, "Nobodies… They don't exist…"

Two more holograms of dusks appear and Master Yen Sid continued, "Now then… the beings you see before you is known as a Dusk. They are the most common form of Nobody. But there are others- some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant! On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusks. They will all attempt to do you harm."

The holograms of the Dusks disappeared and Master Yen Sid continued, "Still, they are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to darkness. But-"

He changed the holograms to show Organization 13 people. Sora, Donald, and Goofy got a little scared while Anthony clenched his fist and said, "I'm going to kill those bastards for taking my girlfriend and for manipulating her."

"Who are these Nobodies?" Sora asked.

Master Yen Sid replied, "The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful nobodies have formed a group called Organization 13. It commands the lesser Nobodies."

Sora said, "Organization 13…"

Master Yen Sid continued, "While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know. The King sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he's traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization 13."

Sora said, "Then I guess we better go find the King first!"

Donald asked, "But where could he be?"

Anthony said, "And the King must know where Natalee is. He might have seen her."

Sora replied in agreement, "Yeah. And the King must know where Riku is, 'cause the two of them were together in the realm of darkness when we closed the door. You know, after defeating Ansem."

Master Yen Sid said, "So, before you go, you will need more suitable traveling clothes. Those look a bit too small for you. Through there, you'll find three good fairies. If you ask, they'll create for you appropriate garments."

Goofy said, "Gwarsh, Sora, you sure are growing fast."

Sora laughed, "Uh, I guess…"

They all laughed and walked into the next room to get Sora's new clothes. I came out from under the desk and said, "Whew! That was a close one. I'd better get going now!"

Master Yen Sid said, "Wait."

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around and replied, "Yes?"

Master Yen Sid said, "I can see something glowing through the giant rip on the back of your cloak. What is it?"

I replied, "Well, yesterday the Superior gave me the power to control the Nobodies and Heartless. When he did, this tattoo appeared on my back. The ink looks like its flowing, like a river of ink or darkness. It says, 'Breaking the walls of my rational maze'. Do you have any idea what that means?"

His eyes widened and he warned, "Beware. You are a losing your sense of reality. If you immerse yourself in this dimension too much, you will not be able to return back to yours. Anyhow, they should be out any second now. Would you like to leave a message?"

I said, "Give him one of my arrows. Hopefully that can keep him satisfied for now."

I gave him one of my arrows and I opened a portal to go back 'home'. I walked through and found Demyx and Saix waiting for me in the lounge. Saix greeted, "Ah, there you are. We were wondering where you were. What took you so long?"

I sat down on the couch with Demyx and I replied, "I was beamed out of the digital Twilight Town. Riku and DiZ tried to kill me, but I barely managed to escape. I found myself in Master Yen Sid's tower and barely managed to be seen by Sora. When Sora left the room, Master Yen Sid told me the meaning of the tattoo on my back."

Saix asked, "What does it mean?"

I replied, "He said it means that 'you are a losing your sense of reality'. He also said that if I immerse myself too much in this dimension, I may not be able to return back to my dimension."

Saix said, "We won't need to worry about that though. We are not planning for your return to your dimension anyways. So, Sora is back which means Roxas has joined him. Axel hasn't returned because he failed his mission again. He better not show his face here anymore. Anyhow, that is all for now and you can hand me your torn cloak. Here's a new one."

I took off my cloak and I handed it to Saix. He gave me a new one and Demyx and I walked back to our rooms discussing the events of today and making plans for tomorrow. We all said good night to each other and went into our rooms. I put my new cloak on a hanger in my closet which is filled with a bunch of other cloaks and took a shower. When I dried myself, I could see the tattoo glowing on my back. I stood there for a while staring at myself in the mirror and thinking of me not being able to see Anthony or not ever returning to my true home back on Earth. I put my pjs on and went to bed, trying to shrug these thoughts off.


	10. Chapter 10: Awakening

**(Anthony's POV)**

"Anthony! Anthony! It's time to get up!" I hear Sora call.

I open my eyes and everything is blurry. Then leaf-like doors open and I see Sora, Donald, and Goofy standing there smiling. I stepped out and felt all wobbly. I took another step and almost fell but Sora and Goofy helped me catch my balance. I shouted, "Sora! Donald! Goofy!"

We all jumped around in a circle holding hands laughing. We stopped when Jiminy Cricket yawned, "That was some nap!"

Jiminy jumped off Sora's shoulder and Sora asked, "You mean, we were asleep?"

Jiminy replied, "I guess we musta been, or I didn't think we'd be so drowsy…"

I remembered now, but I knew I mustn't tell Sora. It could change the course of everything and then the Organization could end up killing Natalee. Wait, NATALEE! From what I remember from Natalee's Kingdom Hearts mangas is that Sora and the gang were out for a year. WAIT! It's been a year already and I still don't know where Natalee is! Who knows what could've happened to her! Goofy asked, "When do ya think we went to sleep?"

I replied, "We defeated Ansem and restored peace to the world. We also found Kairi. We then went to go look for Natalee, Riku, and the King who could all be in danger!"

Donald asked, "Then what?"

Goofy turned to Jiminy and asked, "What does your journal say Jiminy?"

Jiminy replied, "Gee, there's only one sentence… 'Thank Naminé.' Hmm… I wonder who that is?"

Donald replied, "Some journal that is."

I cut in, "We should go look for Natalee and the others instead of sitting here. Let's go."

We start walking and I saw something white and purple at the corner of my eye. I look to my right and see one of Natalee's arrows stuck in a crack on the wall. I gasped and pulled it out. There was this blackish, purple goo oozing out of it. I'm pretty sure it's poisonous and using poisonous weapons is Natalee's style. I said, "This is definitely Natalee's arrow! She must be close!"

We run outside this mansion and go through a tiny forest which led us to this town. It seemed familiar. A tram came by and then I remembered where we were. We were in Twilight Town. I thought of Hayner, Pence, and Olette. I started to walk towards the Usual Spot. I found the gang there and greeted, "Hey guys!"

Hayner said, "What's up? We haven't seen you and Natalee for a year now. How are you doing? And where's Natalee?"

I replied, "I'm doing okay and Natalee… I don't know where she is. She was kidnapped. We're trying to find her."

Everyone had a solemn look on their face and had a moment of silence. Olette broke the silence and said, "We'll look for her too. She might escape and come here."

I smiled and said, "Thanks that would be a big help."

Pence replied, "No problem! She's our friend too ya know!"

Sora said, "So you know these guys?"

I exclaimed, "Oh! I forgot! Hayner, Pence, Olette. This is Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

Olette said, "Wait a minute, we just met someone who was looking for you four."

Pence said, "He sure seemed in a hurry. He had a black coat on so I couldn't see his face, but he had big round ears."

We thought for a minute to who it could be. Donald exclaimed, "The King!"

Sora asked, "Where'd you see him?"

Pence replied, "At the station."

Sora said, "The station! Thanks!"

Olette said, "We better get back to our summer project and looking for Natalee. We'll let you guys know if anything comes up!"

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and I said in unison, "See ya!"

We ran to the station. The King could know where Natalee is! We finally got to the station and then we were surrounded by these white enemies. They were supper stretchy and when they walked, they looked like they were gliding on the ground like an ice skater. Everyone pulled out their weapons and we began to fight. We destroyed a few and then more and more appeared. We all fell to the ground exhausted. A couple of them threw themselves at us until the King appeared and took them out for us. Donald asked, "Your Majesty?"

He whispered, "Shh! You gotta board the train and leave town! The train knows the way! Here!"

He handed me pouch full of money. I wonder where he got it from. Donald said, "Your Majesty…"

The King ran off and Donald took a few steps in the direction he was running. Sora said, "The King… Was that really him?"

Goofy replied, "It coulda been… Yep, I know it was!"

Donald cheered, "Now we know he's okay!"

Sora said, "The King was locked in the realm of darkness, right?"

Goofy replied, "Uh-huh."

Sora said, "But we just saw him…"

Donald said, "Yep!"

Sora replied, "And if the King is here, that means Riku's here!"

Donald said, "He's gotta be!"

I cut in, "It's good that we know where the King is, but we still need to locate Riku and Natalee. How about we have one more adventure together guys?"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy cheered, "Sure!"

I said, "Then let's go!"

We ran into the train station until we heard Hayner say, "Wait up! Hey, Sora…"

Sora asked, "What?"

Hayner said, "Nothing, but…"

Pence said, "We came to see you guys off. It just seemed like something we oughta do."

Sora said, "Oh… really? Thanks!"

We heard the bell ringing and Olette said, "You better hurry and buy your tickets!"

Sora said, "Right!"

I pulled out the pouch the King gave me and Olette gasped. I stopped pulling out the munny until Donald asked, "What is it?"

Olette pulled out the same pouch I had and Goofy said, "They're the same."

Olette replied, "Yeah."

I got our tickets and we walked to the door of the train, it was the same exact one Natalee and I took to go see Master Yen Sid. Sora said, "Okay, let's go!"

Donald and Goofy walked into the train and Sora and I said in unison, "Bye!"

Hayner asked, "Hey, Sora. Are you sure we haven't met before?"

Sora thought for a minute and replied, "Positive. Why do you ask?"

Hayner smiled and replied, "I dunno."

Sora smiled and then a tear randomly streamed down his face. Hayner, Pence, Olette, and I look at him weirdly. Sora put his hand to his face and realized there was a tear there and rubbed his face in embarrassment. Olette asked, "Are you okay?"

Sora replied, "Y-yeah. Don't know where it came from."

Hayner said, "Pull it together."

Sora said, "Right… See ya."

We both waved good bye and walked into the train. The door shut behind us and we sat down. The train left the station and went at full speed until we got to Master Yen Sid's tower. We took a few steps forward and the train disappeared. Sora was a little scared and said, "There goes our ride…"

We walked towards the door to see someone standing in front looking inside. He looked like he was waiting for someone. Donald asked, "What's going on?"

The person said, "I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this here tower's as big and tough as they say. Word is, he's a real powerful sorcerer. Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it don't matter how tough he is- once he's a heartless, he'll do as I say!"

Donald replied, "A Heartless?"

The person said, "That's right. They're those things that come outta the darkness in folks' hearts. Why, with all those heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent is gonna conquer everything! And since I got me a debt to pay, I'm goin' 'round to a bunch of worlds and buildn' and army of heartless, special for her. Why am I talkin' to you pipsqueaks anyway? Go on, scram! I'm behind schedule enough as it is!"

Goofy replied, "You oughta find somethin' nicer to do."

The person turned around and replied, "Says who? Wha… AAAH! It's you!"

Donald and Goofy said in unison, "Pete!"

Pete asked, "What are you two nimrods doin' here!"

Donald replied, "What are YOU doing here?"

Sora asked, "You know him?"

Goofy replied, "We sure do! Pete's been causing trouble for ages! His Majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped."

Pete laughed, "You wanna know how, eh? Well, Maleficent busted me out, that's how! And now your world- no, no, no, all the worlds- are gonna belong to yours truly. Cause Maleficent's gonna help me conquer 'em!"

Sora giggled, "Maleficent… huh?"

We all giggled and Pete said, "What are you laughin' at? Why, Maleficent's power is so great-"

Sora cut him off, "She's toast."

Goofy replied, "Sorry, but Maleficent can't help ya now."

Pete asked, "Whaddya mean!"

We all laughed again and Pete shouted, "You! So you're the ones that did it!"

I said, "Well… we mighta had something to do with it."

Pete got pissed off and shouted, "Heartless Squad! Round up!"

We all quickly defeated the heartless and Pete shouted, "You just wait! Nobody, and I do mean nobody, messes with the mighty Pete!"

Sora replied, "So "mighty" Pete, who lives in this tower anyway?"

Pete replied, "Oh, ya don't know, eh? Well, it's old Yen Sid. 'Course he's probably a Heartless by now!"

Donald exclaimed, "Master Yen Sid lives here!"

I replied, "Yep, Natalee and I went to him before she got kidnapped."

Donald ran into the tower and Goofy said, "Yen Sid is the King's teacher!"

Sora replied, "Wow. Sounds powerful!"

All of a sudden, an arrow is shot down at our feet. I pick it up and it's another one of Natalee's arrows! I cheered, "Natalee's here!"

Sora, Goofy, and I ran into the tower after Donald leaving Pete in the dust. We ran up the flights of stairs defeating the heartless that were there. We came up to Master Yen Sid's door and knocked. We heard some rummaging and Master Yen Sid said, "Come in."

Donald and Goofy came in and bowed. Donald said, "Master Yen Sid, it's an honor!"

Sora greeted, "Hey there!"

Donald hit him on the head and shouted, "Sora, show some respect!"

Master Yen Sid gestured that it was okay and said, "So, you are Sora. Now then, have you seen the King yet?"

Goofy replied, "Yes, we did, Master. But we didn't get a chance to talk to him."

Master Yen Sid said, "Yes… the King has been quite busy of late. Therefore, it would seem the task of instructing you four falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared."

Sora said, "You mean… we have to go on another quest? I was looking forward to finding my friend Riku, so we could go back to the islands."

I said, "Oh! Natalee was up here! One of her arrows was shot from this tower. Where is she?"

There was a moment of silence until Master Yen Sid said, "She left in a hurry. She does not want to be seen. I can see her heart; she does have a pure heart but…"

I said, "But what?"

Master Yen Sid replied gravely, "But it's very close to being engulfed into darkness."

Everyone gasped and I said, "Where can I find her?"

He said, "I'm afraid I do not know, but beware. Your journey of finding her will be extremely perilous. You may find her in the deepest darkness with the Nobodies and Heartless."

I said, "I don't care where she is, I will find her and bring her back. Even if it costs me my life. Just as long as she is safe."

Master Yen Sid said, "I figured you'd say that. However, everything in your journey is connected. Whether you will find your way home to the islands… Whether you will return alone or with your friend… Whether or not the islands will still be there… Whether Anthony will return alive with Natalee or not… And, whether or not Anthony and Natalee can return to Earth. And the key that connects them all is you, Sora."

Sora replied, "I'm… the key?"

Sora summons his keyblade and Master Yen Sid says, "Chosen wielder of the Keyblade! You are the key that will open the door to light."

"But wait a sec- how come the Heartless are still running around?" Sora asked.

Master Yen Sid replied, "Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are darkness made real- and darkness yet lingers in every heart. The Heartless are fewer. But while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them."

Goofy said, "Gwarsh, that must mean… if everybody's heart was full of light, them Heartless'd go away!"

Master Yen Sid nodded and said, "Now it is time to speak of the enemies that you will encounter."

Master Yen Sid shows a hologram of Donald which turns into a heartless and he said, "If one such as you, Donald, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a Heartless. But you know this. The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts. Never let your guard down! Now then…"

Master Yen Sid shows a hologram of a Nobody and said, "At times, someone with a strong heart and will- be they evil or good- becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own."

The Heartless hologram disappears and he continued, "An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away… A spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence- as you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this a ruse- they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived!"

Sora said, "Nobodies… They don't exist…"

Two more holograms of the same Nobodies appeared and Master Yen Sid continued, "Now then… the beings you see before you is known as a Dusk. They are the most common form of Nobody. But there are others- some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant! On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of dusks. They will all attempt to do you harm."

The holograms of the Dusks disappeared and Master Yen Sid continued, "Still, they are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to darkness. But-"

He changed the holograms to show people in black cloaks. Sora, Donald, and Goofy got a little scared while I clenched my fist and said, "I'm going to kill those bastards for taking my girlfriend and for manipulating her."

"Who are these Nobodies?" Sora asked.

Master Yen Sid replied, "The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful nobodies have formed a group called Organization 13. It commands the lesser nobodies."

Sora said, "Organization 13…"

Master Yen Sid continued, "While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know. The King sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's Keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he's traveling from world to world, fighting the heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization 13."

Sora said, "Then I guess we better go find the King first!"

Donald said, "But where could he be?"

I said, "And the King must know where Natalee is. He might have seen her."

Sora replied in agreement, "Yeah. And the King must know where Riku is, 'cause the two of them were together in the realm of darkness when we closed the door. You know, after defeating Ansem."

Master Yen Sid said, "So, before you go, you will need more suitable traveling clothes. Those look a bit too small for you. Through there, you'll find three good fairies. If you ask, they'll create for you appropriate garments."

Goofy said, "Gwarsh, Sora, you sure are growing fast."

Sora laughed, "Uh, I guess…"

We laughed and walked into the next room to get Sora's new clothes. The three good fairies fought over which color Sora's clothes could be until we told them to stop fighting. They put their magic together to give Sora these cool new clothes which had magic powers. We left the room and found Master Yen Sid staring out the window. He said, "A new fact about Natalee has been passed to my knowledge. She now has the power to control the Heartless and Nobodies. I'm afraid… darkness has infected her heart already. She is getting closer and closer to not being able to return home with you Anthony."

I asked, "What must I do?"

He said, "Find her and try to make her remember the light. And if it's still on, take off that wretched arm brace."

Anthony said, "Got it."

Master Yen Sid said, "One more thing."

The Gummi Ship appeared at the window and Donald said, "Hey! It's the Gummi Ship!"

Sora turned to us and said, "So you guys ready to go?"

We nodded our heads and turned to Yen Sid. He said, "Now, now, just a moment. Because of your previous endeavors, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared."

Donald asked, "How do we get around?"

Yen Sid replied, "Do not fear. If what the King suspected proves true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know… However, the Keyblade will act as your guide. When a beam of light radiates from the Keyblade, return to the Gummi Ship. Though the worlds may seem out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do our hearts."

Sora said, "Our hearts are connected."

Yen Sid said, "That is correct."

Sora said, "Got it!"

Yen Sid said, "But be warned. As you proceed… The Heartless and Nobodies will be using their own paths: Corridors of darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the worlds."

Donald said, "Hey! That's not fair!"

Yen Sid said, "Now then, that is all the information I can give you. Go forth, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Anthony. Everyone is waiting."

I said, "Okay, let's get going!"

Donald said, "Master Yen Sid!"

Goofy continued Donald's sentence, "We sure do appreciate the help!"

We ran into the Gummi Ship to yet once again continue our journey of finding lost loved ones once more.

**EDIT: I changed some wording and fixed grammar errors**


	11. Chapter 11: Snow White Queen

**I DO NOT OWN THE MUSIC OF EVANESCENCE. THE LINK TO THE SONG IS IN THE CHAPTER AND ON MY PROFILE.**

**(Natalee's POV)  
><strong>

I tossed and turned the whole night. The possibility of me not being able to go back home and staying in this castle until the Organization gets what they want, IF they get what they want saddened me. I know in the games they all die but with Anthony and I in the picture now anything could happen. The Kingdom Hearts world is cooler than Earth, but sometimes you get a little homesick. It's been a year and I haven't thought about home or even Anthony until today. I guess I really have gotten too caught up in this world. I guess I need to get my head back into reality and keep it away from this fantasy land. I looked at the clock and it was 5:30 am. I shut off the alarm and got ready. I stole a piece of toast from the kitchen when Xaldin wasn't looking and sat in the lounge until Saix came in. Saix greeted, "Ah, good morning Natalee. It's good to see you ready for your mission. We have a highly classified mission for you today. You need to follow Sora so we know where to send nobodies and members."

I nodded at him and opened a portal to Hollow Bastion. Right when I was about to step into the portal, Saix said, "By the way, we'll be watching your every move so don't try anything stupid."

I rolled my eyes and walked through the portal right next to Merlin's house. I peeked through the window to see Sora and the gang there talking. A few minutes later I see Leon get up and start to heading for the door. I quickly run to the side of the house and see Leon run by. I look to see the coast is clear and see that Leon left the door open. I crouch behind the door and hear Anthony say something about meeting Leon at the Bailey. Before I knew it, I see them running in the same direction Leon was. I dart after them but keep a good distance. They walk into the balcony where Leon was overlooking the castle. I stood behind the iron gates and listened to their conversation. Leon said, "Look at that."

Sora gasped at the mounds of heartless that surrounded the castle and Leon continued, "We want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be. Who knows- maybe something even better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything- Except… for that… and that."

Leon pointed at two dusks heading towards the castle. Sora replied, "We'll handle 'em."

Leon sighed in relief, "Well, that's good to hear. So Sora- do you know what's going on, then?"

Sora said, "There's this guy, Pete, who's been going around plotting with the heartless. But he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes. The ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies."

Anthony said, "And those Organization 13 guys that are in charge, too!"

"You called?" Xemnas' voice echoed throughout the area.

I pulled my hood up and Sora and the gang ran out of the building we were in. "You're doing well." Saix's voice echoed throughout the area.

Sora shouted, "Who's that?!"

Xemnas' voice echoed, "This calls for a celebration…"

I made nobodies appear everywhere and everyone started fighting. Luckily, nobody noticed me yet. As soon as all the nobodies I sent out were defeated. Xemnas' voice echoed, "The Keyblade… a truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more… capable hands..."

Everyone's laugh in the Organization echoed throughout the area. Anthony shouted, "Show yourselves!"

I walked behind the opening of the building, right behind everyone. I see Xemnas, with his hood up; appear on the building parallel to this one. He lifts his hands up and a portal opened up from below me. In a second, I'm standing right next to Xemnas with the rest of the remaining members. "Organization 13!" Goofy shouts.

Sora and the gang nod at each other and Anthony shouts, "Good. Now we can settle this!"

Xemnas replies, "What a shame… And here I thought we could be friends."

All the members started to laugh and they disappeared. I was the only one left. Anthony stepped forward and said, "Natalee?"

I turned my head from him and opened a portal back down behind the gate. I hear Anthony cry, "Natalee! Natalee! Where are you?! Why won't you come back?!"

I walked back to the opening of the building and crouched behind the gang. A member appeared and Donald said, "What's the big idea?!"

"Oopsy-daisy!" Xigbar replied.

Sora shouted, "Move!"

"Now do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that?" Xigbar replied.

"I said get outta the way!" Sora yelled.

Xigbar answered, "As if! You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing."

Donald yelled, "Then we're gonna MAKE you move!"

"See, that would work- if I were just any old dude. 'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing "any old" about me." Xigbar said.

Sora replied, "Ha! Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his nobody flunkies did the fighting!"

"Where the hell is Natalee?! Why is she avoiding us?!" Anthony yelled.

"Oh, dear. I think you got the wrong impression." Xigbar replied while shaking his index finger back and fourth.

Sora said, "You gonna cry?"

Xigbar said, "As if! Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?"

"Remind me?" Sora asked.

Sora thought about it for a second and shook it off. Xigbar laughed, "That's RIGHT, he used to give me the same exact look."

Sora said, "I guess you think you can psych me by saying really random stuff!"

Xigbar said, "Gee… I just don't know. Be a good boy now!"

Xigbar disappeared into a portal and Anthony yelled, "Wait!"

Anthony ran after him but missed the portal. Everyone started to talk about things while trying to calm Anthony down. Sora pulled out his Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee card and read it. It chimed and everything got really bright. Sora unlocked a gate that would lead him to the next world, thus leading us on their journey on finding Riku, the King, and I. I followed them to many different worlds. I shot arrows towards the gang as little keepsakes for Anthony. Sometimes, I even shot them at some huge clues that they needed for their quests in different worlds. Whenever they stopped for the night, I went back "home" and got some sleep myself and then the next day I would find them in that world again and continue to follow. Everyday seemed like the same, sometimes it even got a little boring until one day. I walked into the lounge through a portal and told Saix what the gang was up to as usual. Normally at the end of the conversation he would dismiss me and I would get some sleep. This time he told me the superior wanted to see me in the meeting hall. I walked into the hall and music started playing ( watch?v=Hgdbt2WOFIk). Xemnas slowly walks behind me and sings in my ear, "Stay low. Soft, dark, and dreamless. Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness."

I noticed his voice was not his. It was with my voice mixed in with Amy Lee's (the lead singer of Evanescence) voice! He put his hands on my shoulders and continued, "I hate me, for breathing without you. I don't want to feel anymore for you."

I sung back but in the same voice, "Grieving for you, I'm not grieving for you."

Xemnas caressed my chin and came face to face with me and sung, "Nothing real love can't undo."

I turned away from him and sang, "And though I may have lost my way all paths lead straight to you."

"I long to be like you, lie cold on the ground like you," he paused and continued, "Halo. Blinding wall between us, melt away and leave us alone again. Humming, haunted somewhere out there. I believe our love can see us through in death."

He walked over to me and caressed my chin as he did before and came face to face with me again and sang, "I long to be like you, lie cold in the ground like you. There's room inside for two."

I slapped his hand away from my chin and sang back, "And I'm not grieving for you."

I started to head for the door and he sang, "I'm coming for you."

I stopped for a minute to process what he said. I shook it off and continued. He sang, "No matter what they told you."

He spun me around and grabbed me by my arms and sang, "You're not alone, I'll be right beside you forevermore."

He shook me on every phrase and sang, "I long to be like you, lie cold in the ground like you. There's room inside for two."

I tore away from him and sang, "And I'm not grieving for you."

He sang, "And as we lay in silent bliss I know you remember me. I long to be like, lie cold in the ground like you. There's room inside for two."

I sang back, "I'm not grieving for you."

I ran out the door and as I ran I heard him sing, "I'm coming for you."

I opened a portal to my room and ran into it. My mind was blank. I didn't know what to think. I ran into my bed and fell on it. I kicked my boots off and threw my coat across the room. I felt disgusted, I couldn't believe it. He trying to, what did this mean? What was he trying to get across to me? I was scared. I ran into the shower. When I got out I wiped the mirror from the moisture. I looked at myself; I looked like I had just seen a ghost. I put on my pjs and went to bed. I tossed and turned the whole entire night. I did not sleep at all. I looked at the clock and it was 6:00 am. Good, now I can get out of the castle. I opened a portal and stole a bagel from the kitchen. I almost got impaled in the process and checked out with Saix the minute he walked in the lounge. I opened a portal to Port Royal where I last left the gang. I snuck back onto the Black Pearl and continued to follow them on their journey. I followed them for the day and they stopped in Hollow Bastion again before the 1000 Heartless Challenge. I did my usual routine with no private talks with Xemnas. I did my usual routine the next morning and I walked into the lounge and found a note taped to the glass wall overlooking Kingdom Hearts. The note said there is a meeting. I opened a portal to the meeting room and sat in Axel's empty chair while waiting for the rest of the nobodies to turn up. The nobodies who were already there were Demyx, Xemnas, and Saix. Demyx was in the chair next to me and noticed I popped in. We started to talk for a couple minutes until the Xaldin, Xigbar, and Luxord finally showed up. Xemnas greeted, "Hello my fellow comrades. Today is the day we get more than a thousand hearts. We shall send more heartless after the Keyblade in order to get more hearts to build our Kingdom Hearts."

Xemnas gave everybody special jobs to do in Hollow Bastion. Xemnas looked at Demyx and me and said, "Now Natalee and Demyx, I'm going to pair you two up."

Saix asked, "Why?"

Xemnas replied, "For two reasons. The first reason is that Demyx screws up the missions we send him ninety percent of the time. The second reason is that I need Demyx to keep an eye on Natalee to make sure she doesn't try to reunite with Anthony during the chaos."

Demyx said, "I'm right here ya know!"

Saix ignored Demyx's comment and said, "He will fail because like you said, he fails ninety percent of the time. How about we send her with someone more reliable?"

Xemnas replied, "I want to test her. I want to see if we need to babysit her during a perfect time to sneak away. Then maybe she can join our ranks if she does well. Plus, I'm pretty sure Demyx will screw up any other assignment we give him. This is something easy, especially if Natalee can control herself."

Saix scowled at us and Xemnas said, "I need you two to fight the keyblade bearer and his companions to see how strong they are. Hopefully you two can win and bring Roxas back to us. You all have your missions to fulfill now go!"

Demyx and I nodded at each other and teleported to the castle gates and waited for the gang to show up. There was a huge earthquake all of a sudden that lasted for about five seconds. Demyx said, "What the heck?"

I replied, "They'll be here in about an hour."

Demyx whipped out his sitar and started strumming a few notes. I lay down on the blue tiled floor and looked at the sky. Demyx came over and stood over me haughtily and said, "You're not going to start thinking about Anthony on my watch. Nope, you're gonna sing quietly while I play my sitar."

I chuckled and he sat down next to me. We did some covers to pass some time until we heard Sora's voice. I opened a portal up to a tiny cliff overlooking the castle gate. I said, "I do not want to be seen and I don't want to make it look like we're spying on them either. You teleport down there the minute they get there. You fight them and I'll give you some support if need be. If anything goes wrong, I'll save you. I promise."

He held out his pinky and asked, "You pinky swear?"

I wrapped my pinky around his and replied, "I pinky swear."

He nodded and we saw them get down to the gates and Demyx teleported down there. The gang and Demyx talked for a few minutes. Then they started to fight. Normally, Demyx would've died in this battle, but I won't let that happen. He is tied with Axel for my favorite character. Anthony started beating the crap out of Demyx and I felt so bad for him. Demyx managed to teleport to the opposite side of the arena and happened to be close to me. I pulled up my hood and jumped down right next to him and handed him an elixir and said, "I promised I'd help you!"

The gang cocked their heads to the right and had a confused expression on their face. We nodded at each other and split. I started sending hordes of heartless and nobodies at them while Demyx shot pillars of water at the gang. I didn't even dare to pull out my bow and arrows, which would give me away. I noticed the gang was not attacking me as much and Demyx. They weren't a 100% sure if I was just a member or if I were me. We were doing very well until Sora managed to sneak up on Demyx and hit his spine. Demyx gasped in pain as he slid across the wet floor. Anthony was about to give him one last blow with thunder magic until I opened a portal and pushed Demyx out of the way. He slid into the portal while I took the huge shock. I fell on my back and my hood slid off. Anthony gasped and realized what he had done. I saw tears roll down his face and he was about to put me in his arms until I opened a portal below me and sank into darkness. I appeared in the lounge right next to Demyx. I grabbed two mega-elixirs from my pocket and gave one to Demyx. We drank them in silence until Demyx said, "So I was supposed to die back there, huh?"

I replied, "Yeah, but I didn't want you to die because you're too awesome to die."

We both laughed and got back up. I said, "Let's go back to Hollow Bastion to see how everyone else is doing."

I opened a portal and ended up right next to Xemnas who was overlooking the battlefield full of heartless. We saw the King and the gang come onto the battlefield. Xemnas smiled at them while the King said, "Now I remember! Xehanort! Ansem's apprentice! The leader of Organization 13 is Xehanort's Nobody!"

Anthony looked at me and shouted, "Natalee! I'm so sorry I hurt you back there! I didn't know it was you! I never would think you would fight alongside the Organization! Come here! No one is holding you back! Run while you can!"

Xemnas grabbed my shoulders. Demyx asked, "Can I go home now?"

Xemnas nodded and Demyx said, "Thanks for saving me back there. I really do owe you one. I'll be waiting for you back home."

Demyx left and Xemnas steered me towards the portal he created. We appeared on a cliff that overlooked the castle. We stared at the castle until we heard foot steps behind us. Then we heard a couple more and then we heard Donald's voice say, "Your Majesty!"

Mickey said, "Xehanort!"

Xemnas said, "How long has it been since I abandoned that name…"

Anthony said, "Give me back Natalee!"

I turned around. Xemnas looked at me and I looked back and fourth between Xemnas and Anthony. And then I closed my eyes. If I went with Anthony, Xemnas would kill him here and now. But if I didn't, Xemnas wouldn't even bother in wasting his time with him. I don't want Anthony to get killed. I would rather have his feelings hurt than him getting killed. So I took a step back and continued to look at the castle. Everyone gasped and Sora said, "Out with it Nobody! Where's Kairi? Where's Riku?"

"I know nothing of any Kairi. As for Riku," Xemnas turned around and continued, "Perhaps you should ask your King."

The gang became confused and Mickey grimaced. Mickey yelled, "Stop!"

Mickey started to run towards us and Xemnas opened a portal and shoved me in and he followed. Mickey managed to get in too. We were in darkness and Mickey shouted towards me, "What is wrong with you?! Why didn't you go with Anthony?! Don't you love him?!"

I replied, "I don't want him to get hurt."

Xemnas opened a portal and grabbed Mickey. He threw him into the portal and walked over to me. He grabbed my hand and helped me up. He opened another portal to take us back "home". We appeared in the lounge where everyone was waiting for us. Xemnas announced, "We captured many hearts today! Kingdom Hearts is almost complete! We shall celebrate tomorrow night with a ball at Hollow Bastion. Tomorrow will be free day too. Good night to you all."

Everyone cheered and Demyx came running up to me and gave me a giant teddy bear hug. Demyx cheered, "I'm so close to having a heart just like you!"

Demyx and I were about to leave to go to our rooms until Xemnas grabbed my shoulder and said, "I need to talk to you once everyone has gone."

He looked at Demyx and Demyx waved bye and left. Everyone eventually left until it was just Xemnas and me all alone in the lounge. We were looking at Kingdom Hearts until Xemnas walked over to the lounge door and locked it. Music started to play and he sang in the same voice he did the other day ( watch?v=OvqhbsJgzsE), "Stoplight lock the door, don't look back."

I still faced Kingdom Hearts and he unzipped my coat as he sang, "Undress in the dark."

It fell to the ground and I was in my black spaghetti strap shirt, black pants, and black boots. I sang back in the same voice, "And hide from you, all of you. You'll never know the way your words have haunted me. I can't believe you'd ask these things of me."

He sang back, "You don't know me."

He grabbed me and pulled me to face him and he sang, "You belong to me my Snow White Queen. There's nowhere to run so let's just get it over. Soon I'll know you'll see, you're just like me. Don't scream anymore my love cause all I want is you."

Xemnas disappeared and I ran behind the couch. Xemnas' voice echoed as he sang, "Wake up in a dream, frozen fear."

I tried to scream, but I couldn't. I couldn't let a scream out, I was so scared. I sang back, "All your hands on me. I can't scream, I can't scream."

I heard him sit on the couch that I was hiding behind. If the couch wasn't there, we would have been back to back. He sang, "I can't escape the twisted way you think of me. I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep."

He was in my face again and sang, "I don't sleep!"

He pulled off my boots as I scrambled in fear and he sang, "You belong to me, my snow white queen. There's nowhere to run so let's just get it over. Soon I'll know you'll see, you're just like me. Don't scream anymore my love cause all I want is you."

I stood up and looked around but he disappeared again. And then he was back to back with me and he sang, "I can't save your live, though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting."

I grabbed my head and fell onto my knees and sang, "I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides."

He sat on top of me and sang, "You belong to me, my snow white queen. There's nowhere to run so let's just get it over. Soon I'll know you'll see, you're just like me. Don't scream anymore my love cause all I want is you."

He pulled off my clothes piece by piece as I started crying. He continued to sing, "All I want is you, all I want is you, all I want is you."


	12. Chapter 12: Lies

He threw me to the couch and just as I thought he was going to rape me, a flaming chakram hit Xemnas and he fell behind the couch. Axel put my cloak around me and grabbed all of my clothes and pulled me into a portal into a hotel room in Twilight Town. I fell to the ground and he ran towards me and hugged me. I started to cry and he said, "I'm glad I was snooping around tonight-"

"You saved me," I finished his sentence.

"Yeah," he said.

There was a moment of silence and he said, "Ummmmmmmm… I think you should get some clothes on under that cloak and take a shower, you probably feel soiled."

We both chuckled and I grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom. I jammed the signal on my brace so that the Organization couldn't track me down. I took a shower and when I stepped out I wiped the mist off the mirror. I put my hands on the counter and stared at my reflection. My skin had lost its tan and was now fluorescent white. I was so skinny that you could see every bone in my entire body. My wet hair was jet black instead of chocolate brown. My eyes were now dark purple instead of hazel/green. Drops of water that came from my long hair, that now came down to my waist, dripped onto the counter. Drip, drop, drip, drop, drip, drop. I hadn't noticed that my appearance had changed so much. I tried to shrug it off. I put on clothes and did my hair. Axel sat on the bed deep in thought. I walked in and sat in a chair. I turned the chair around to face Axel. I broke the silence and said, "Thank you for saving me, I really owe you one."

"No problem, what are friends for? Now we should get some sleep. You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the couch tonight." He said.

Axel went to sleep but I stayed awake, lying there. I was scarred by today's events but yet felt lucky by Axel's heroic acts. I really do owe him one. I wonder how I'll pay him back. I hope it's nothing too drastic. Once I managed to settle my mind, I fell asleep. I awoke at 10:00 am to find Axel just walking in with a lunch bag and a cup of coffee. He said, "About time Sleeping Beauty, here's your breakfast."

He gave me my breakfast and I ate while we laughed about the good old times before he left. "I thought of a way for you to pay me back for last night by the way. There is only one way you can pay me back," he said.

I raised my eyebrow and asked, "How?"

He answered, "By not going back to that castle, especially alone."

"Axel, I can't do that," I said.

"Why not?!" He sort of shouted.

"They'll scour every world for me. Once they find us or Anthony, they'll kill you guys! I know Anthony and the gang aren't ready to fight Xemnas yet!" I replied back.

Axel replied, "What about me?"

I was about to speak, but I turned my head from him. I heard Axel move. He lightly touched my chin and pulled it to face him and he sat back down on the bed. He said, "You don't think I can handle him, huh?"

I nodded and he sighed. He said, "I don't want you to get hurt. You're my friend and I'm not going to lose you too."

I replied, "You don't want me to end up like Roxas."

He gasped lightly and sighed, "Yeah, I don't want you to end up like Roxas. I don't think Xemnas likes you because he can't, he only wants you for power. The more power he has, the fewer amounts of people are in his way of getting back his heart. Also, DiZ and Riku are also hunting you down too! A few more people hunting you down aren't going to make a difference."

"A few?! Ummmmm hello?! They have Dusks and Heartless too! I won't even be able to take on step outside of this hotel room without getting jumped by them! Plus, I wouldn't be surprised if Xemnas or Saix appear here any second. They know my every move!" I shouted.

He shouted back, "How?!"

I took off my coat and showed him my arm brace and said, "This thing tells them my location and can see what I'm doing and everything! Although I found a way to jam the program for a couple hours but they can try to put it back online any minute now! Especially since I've gone missing! I'm sorry Axel, but I can't possibly stay away from that castle without getting zapped or dragged back there by force! Plus, I don't want you, Anthony, and anyone else getting killed because of me! I don't think I would be able to live with myself if I lost any of you guys!"

"Especially Anthony, right?" He said.

I replied quietly, "Yes."

"Go," he said quietly.

"Axel," I said.

I walked over to him and he pulled out his chakrams and stood in a fighting position. He shouted angrily, "Go!"

I stopped dead in my tracks and paused. He lit his chakrams and I put on my coat. I crouched on the balcony railing. I pulled my hood up and said, "I'm sorry."

I jumped off the railing and landed quietly on the terracotta tiles of Twilight Town. I opened a portal to Hollow Bastion and went in. I took a few steps forward and then all of a sudden I got pinned against the wall by a hooded man yet again. I figured the hooded man was Riku. DiZ came over and said, "It's nice to see you again, Natalee. Now we can finish conducting our unfinished business."

"Oh no you don't!" A familiar voice shouted out.

I looked to see Anthony, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Leon, Yuffie, Tifa, Aerith, and Merlin ready to fight. DiZ disappeared and Riku ran into a portal to leave me there cornered by the gang. Sora said, "So I guess the Organization is REALLY unorganized! Out with it nobody! What happened to Riku! Where's Kairi?!" Sora shouted.

I stood there in silence. I knew the answers to his questions, but I didn't want to give away my identity. "Wait a second guys, I don't think SHE's a Nobody." Anthony said taking a few steps towards me.

Donald and Goofy looked at each other and said, "Huh?"

Anthony pulled my hood off and gasped at what he saw. He saw me, but didn't see me. He saw a totally different me. He hugged me tightly and started crying. He cried, "I've waited so long for this moment. For us to be together like this. I can't believe this is happening, I've waited so long for this moment. I love you Natalee."

I hugged him back and sobbed, "I love you too Anthony."

After a couple a minutes of hugging and kissing, I broke away and dried our tears. Anthony said to me, "Now you're not leaving my sight ever again."

I replied, "Yeah… about that. I think this is a conversation we should have behind closed doors."

Everyone gave me a weird look and we all walked to Merlin's house in silence. Merlin locked the door with magic and Leon said, "Out with it, why can't you stay?"

I sighed, "The Organization is probably combing the worlds right now looking for me."

"Why?" Anthony asked.

"It's a long story, but to make it short Axel busted me out. In their minds though, he kidnapped me. Before you guys came I was on my way back to the castle until I ran into DiZ and his minion. They're trying to kill me because I'm one of the keys to the Organization's big plan."

Leon said, "Okay, I got a couple questions."

I replied, "Okay, shoot."

Leon asked, "What are the other keys to the Organization's big plan?"

I pointed at the Keyblade and Leon asked, "Why were you heading back to the castle?"

Everyone mumbled the same question and I sighed. I replied, "Because if I don't, they'll kill Anthony."

Anthony said, "Natalee, I would give up my life for you. As long as you're safe, nothing matters."

I replied, "I know Anthony, but I don't want you getting killed. I would rather have you guys safe and sound while I'm stuck in that castle. Plus, you guys aren't ready to face the Organization."

Sora replied, "Hey!"

I replied, "It's true though, and you know it. There's a reason why the Organization's stronghold hasn't appeared on your gummi ship's radar."

Anthony replied, "We will get stronger with you hidden somewhere safe-"

I cut him off, "Nuh-uh! You're not going to wup their asses with me on the sidelines! I'm not helpless! I can fight!"

Anthony said, "But Natalee! I don't want you to get hurt!"

I replied, "I can take care of myself! And so far nothing has happened!"

I knew I lied, but if I told Anthony about last night's encounter with Xemnas then Anthony would hide me in the Cornerstone of Light room in Disney Castle. I don't want to hide especially since Anthony has no knowledge of Kingdom Hearts 2. I continued, "Plus Anthony, you don't know anything about Kingdom Hearts 2."

Everyone but Anthony gave me weird looks and Anthony said, "I know but I-"

I cut him off, "But I don't care! I HAVE to go back to that castle! My arm brace is jammed for now but once its back online I'll be fried like a chicken and the Organization will be here any second. For your guy's is safety, please let me go back."

Anthony sighed and all was quiet. Anthony knew he couldn't beat my stubbornness. Anthony gave in and said, "Okay, fine. But please promise that if anything happens, you get out of there and come back to me."

I sighed, "I promise."

Anthony hugged me tightly and gave me a bunch of small pecks and told me he loved me a million times. I pulled my hood up and we waved goodbye. I started to walk towards the Bailey where it would be a safe place to teleport since no one was there. Once I got there, I was about to open a portal until I saw Axel come up from behind me and faced me. I greeted, "Long time no see my friend!"

He smirked and said, "You just don't get it do you?"

I asked, "What do you mean?"

He shouted, "Don't play stupid with me Natalee! You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

I replied, "No, I seriously have no clue about what you're talking about!"

He shouted, "You just freaking lied to Anthony! You perfectly know very well about what happened last night!"

I shouted back, "I know! I hate to lie, but I knew if I told him about that he would NEVER let me go back!"

He shouted, "Hence why you shouldn't go back!"

I shouted back, "I'M NOT GOING TO BE HIDDEN AROUND LIKE SOME COOKIE JAR! I'M NOT A HELPLESS DAMSEL IN DISTRESS! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF UNTIL THE GANG IS READY TO COME TO THE CASTLE!"

Axel shouted, "WHEN WILL THAT BE HUH?! WE BOTH KNOW THEY'RE NOT VERY SMART! THEY COULD ARRIVE WHEN IT'S TOO LATE!"

I shouted, "I KNOW THAT'S A POSSIBILITY AXEL!"

Axel shouted, "THEN WHY DO YOU STILL GO? AND DON'T GIVE ME THE 'I DON'T WANT ANYBODY TO DIE' BULLSHIT! WE ALL KNOW SOMEBODY IS PROBABLY GOING TO DIE! IT MAY EVEN BE YOU! THAT STUPID ARM BRACE IS SUCKING THE LIFE OUT OF YOU AND YOU KNOW IT! I EVEN WENT BACK TO CASTLE OBLIVION TO GO CHECK IN VEXEN'S FILES AND IT SAYS IT'S SUCKING ON YOUR VERY HEART TO POWER KINGDOM HEARTS! ONCE IT'S COMPLETE IT'S GOING TO NEED ONE MORE HELPING FROM YOUR HEART AND THEN YOU WILL DIE! DON'T YOU SEE NATALEE! YOU CAN'T GO BACK! NOT NOW! OR ELSE YOU'LL DIE!"

There was a moment of silence until I said, "But it's a risk I'm going to have to take."

Before Axel could say anything my brace came back online and I screamed, "FUCK!"

I screamed in pain due to the electricity that shot through my body. I fell to ground in fetal position. Portals opened and what was left Organization appeared. Xemnas greeted, "Ah, it's nice to see you again Natalee. As for you Axel, you will receive your long overdue punishments. Saix, take care of Axel while we take Natalee home."

Xemnas opened a portal while Xigbar picked me up and held me bridal style as we headed for the portal leaving Saix and Axel alone.


	13. Chapter 13: Isa and Lea

**(Axel's POV)**

Xemnas opened a portal while Xigbar picked Natalee up and held her bridal style as they headed for the portal leaving Saix and I alone. We started circling around each other as we shot daggers from our eyes at each other. "Why do you have to do this to her?" I asked angrily.

"Well, we want to be successful in gaining our hearts back, right? Anyways, she doesn't care much about Anthony anymore, I can assure you that." Saix said.

"What makes you think that? She told me she's keeping away from him for his own good!" I shouted.

"Well, she may say differently after tonight." Saix smirked.

I raised my eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

Saix laughed, "That plan is confidential, and it won't even matter to you anyways. You'll be dead by then."

I asked angrily, "What happened to you Isa? How come you are willing to kill your BEST FRIEND?"

Saix laughed once more and pulled out his berserker, "You WERE my best friend, but you are nothing to me now."

He charged at me and I manage to open a portal before he could crush me. The portal led to Merlin's house. I bust the door open to find Anthony and the rest of them still there. They all looked at me with angry eyes. Sora pointed his Keyblade at me and asked angrily, "What are YOU doing here?"

"I came here to give you guys news, not to fight." I said.

Sora still pointed his Keyblade at me while everyone looked warily at me. I continued, "The Organization has Natalee and they plan to do something to her at their little celebratory ball here in Hollow Bastion tonight. I don't know what they plan to do though. Also, Natalee lied to you Anthony."

Anthony pushed Sora to the side and asked, "What do you mean? She would never lie to me."

I said, "But she did. Xemnas tried to rape her but I managed to save her."

Anthony stood there in shock and then he started to shake. He shouted angrily, "Why didn't she tell me? I would have NEVER let her go back there!"

I replied, "That is why she didn't tell you. She cares about you too much. She knew that you wouldn't let her go back, but she insisted that she should-"

He cut me off, "I'm going to kill that JERK! I'm going to rip him to pieces! And why didn't you stop her from going back?"

I solemnly replied, "I did… Until her tracker on her arm brace came back online. They got her and tried to kill me for saving her from Xemnas."

Tears came from Anthony's eyes as he quivered with sadness and rage. I continued, "Anyways, there is going to be a celebratory ball tonight, here in Hollow Bastion. We can save her. I know which building it is!"

After a few moments of silence, Anthony looked up at me furiously and asked, "What's the plan?"


	14. Chapter 14: Lacrymosa

**I DO NOT OWN THE MUSIC OF EVANESCENCE. THE LINK TO THE SONG IS IN THE CHAPTER AND ON MY PROFILE.**

**(Natalee's POV)**

"Hang in there sputnik." Xigbar said to me as he walked through the portal.

We all appeared in the lounge and Xigbar opened another portal to my room as Demyx followed us. Xigbar set me down on the bed as I sat up and kicked my boots off. Xigbar sat at the edge of my bed while Demyx sat right next to me Indian style. Xigbar said, "I overheard the superior talking to Saix about last night. He really wants to kill Axel now."

I replied, "I know, I don't blame him for trying to save me. I didn't want to get raped either."

He asked, "Ready for the stupid ball tonight?"

I replied, "Normally I would be excited for these things, but this time I'm not. Not with Xemnas there."

He said, "Yeah, I think I'm going to get drunk with Luxord. Well, if ya need anything sputnik you know where to find me. And by the way, your ball gown is in your closet. The Nobodies made it this morning."

Xigbar left the room and Demyx sat there quietly, fiddling with his fingers. I stared at him for a little bit and asked, "What's wrong?"

Demyx replied with a guilty look on his face, "Well, I'm not going to be able to dance with you tonight because I'm in charge of the orchestra. I'm the only one with the water clones that can play music."

I giggled, "If that's all you're worried about, it's fine. I'm pretty sure Xemnas is going to force me to dance with him anyways."

He smiled, "I'll let you get ready, the ball is in three hours. I'll see you there."

"I'll see ya there," I replied with a smile. Demyx walked out of the room and I sat alone on my bed for a few minutes.

"I think I have enough strength to get off this bed," I thought to myself as I swiveled around to slide off the bed.

I stood up and felt normal again. I walked over to my closet to see what the dress looked like. I opened the closet, grabbed the dress, and put it on my bed. It was dark lavender, strapless dress with a sparkle design around the waist and on the sweetheart neckline. Below that, the dress bunched up in in random spots to make it poofy. I said to myself, "I guess the Nobodies knew my taste."

I left my dress on my bed and I did my hair and make-up. I slipped on my dress and black sparkly heels that the Nobodies made too. I looked at my reflection in the mirror until I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to find Xigbar in a tux. He greeted, "Ello' sputnik, you look nice."

I replied, "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."

He laughed, "This! HA! This is not my kind of wear. I don't really like these fancy parties. But as long as there is alcohol, I'm good."

We both laughed and he opened a portal and we both walked in. We were at the top of the staircase in the Hollow Bastion castle. Music was playing ( watch?v=oxFvdunfv-4) and Xemnas was waiting for me at the bottom of the right staircase. I went down the steps synchronized with the music while Xigbar held my hand like a gentleman would. I sang, "Out on your own, cold and unloved again. Can this be what you really wanted, baby?"

I curtseyed and Xemnas bowed. He held out his hand, and we walked to the center of the dance floor as I sang, "Blame it on me, set your guilt free."

He put his arm around my waist and got in the position to waltz. We started to waltz in a tiny circle as I sang, "Nothing can hold you back now."

We started to waltz around the dance floor with the other nobodies in a fast pace. He twirled me quickly and I sang, "Now that you're gone, I feel like myself again. Grieving the things I can't repair and willing."

We continued to waltz and I sang, "To let you blame it on me, and set your guilt free. I don't want to hold you back now love."

We stopped in the middle of the dance floor and I sang, "I can't change who I am."

He sang back, "Not this time, I won't lie to keep you near me. And in this short life, there's no time to waste on giving up. My love wasn't enough."

He lifted his right hand from my waist and thrust it into my chest. I gasped as darkness and blood poured from my chest. I couldn't breathe and my body went numb. My knees sort of gave out and I clenched my hands on his shoulders and put my forehead against his chest. It felt like I was losing control of my body. It tried to pull away but I was too weak. There was nothing I could do, I was at the mercy of leader of all the Nobodies. I sang, "And you can blame it on me, just set your guilt free, honey. I don't want to hold you back now love."

Everything blacked out as the music ended as the chaos around me began.


	15. Chapter 15: Lose Control

**I DO NOT OWN THE MUSIC OF EVANESCENCE. THE LINK TO THE SONG IS IN THE CHAPTER AND ON MY PROFILE.**

**(Anthony's POV)  
><strong>

I saw Natalee dance the waltz with Xemnas. I was infuriated, the waltz was our dance and our dance only! "Calm down Anthony, it's just a stupid dance," Axel commented.

"A stupid dance?! That is our special dance that is reserved for her and I!" I whispered loudly.

Leon whispered, "Shut up guys! Or we'll get noticed!"

Axel replied, "We are in a vent! How will they even notice us?!"

Leon replied, "Talking vents aren't an everyday object!"

We all watched Natalee and Xemnas waltz quietly as she sang. They stopped in the middle of the dance floor. Xemnas sang something and then he lifted his right hand from her waist and thrust it into her chest. She gasped as darkness and blood poured from her chest. That's it! I tried to get out but Axel held me back. Axel whispered loudly, "Anthony, not now! You'll ruin the plan!"

"I don't care! She could be dying!" I whispered loudly.

Axel whispered loudly, "She isn't! He is just planting his darkness inside her as other means to control her! Well, that's what I think I overheard while snooping around."

Her knees sort of gave out and she clenched her hands on his shoulders and put her forehead against his chest. She tried to pull away but was too weak. "Well that's just as bad! Now let me go!" I yelled.

The music ended and Natalee fainted. I burst through the library vents and all the nobodies looked at me. Leon, Axel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Yuffie, Aerith, Merlin, Rikku, Paine, and Yuna followed me shortly. Xemnas picked up Natalee bridal style and started running to a portal. I ran after him only to be shot in the ribs by Xigbar. "You ain't going anywhere prince charming!" He said mockingly.

I saw Xemnas disappear into the portal and the rest of the Organization and Nobodies turned to face us. "Come to receive your punishments, Axel?" Saix asked.

Axel got into fighting position and everyone stood still for a while. Then chaos ensued. Saix said, "I've been waiting a long time to finally strike you down."

Axel said, "We'll see about that."

Axel and Saix darted at each other and started to fight viciously. Rikku, Paine, Yuna, and Aerith went after Demyx. Leon went after Xaldin. Yuffie and Merlin went after Luxord. Then it was just me and Xigbar. "You really shouldn't have bothered to come, prince charming. We're taking good care of sputnik, better care than you would," Xigbar taunted.

"Well then how come there is a pool of blood from where she was last standing!?" I shouted.

"Tsk tsk, it seems like you don't have any manners. Maybe it's time for you to learn some," Xigbar said while summoning his arrowguns.

He shot at me a couple times, skimming my chest, arms, and head multiple times while I dodged the bullets. I tried shooting some magic at him but he kept teleporting which made him impossible to aim at. We heard a piano playing and everyone stopped. Natalee walked out of a portal but not in her ball gown anymore but in her organization cloak. She started to walk to the beat of the song towards me. Her eyes were red and I just started to notice that her hair was jet black. She had a menacing look on her face and started to sing but had her voice mixed with Amy Lee's voice ( watch?v=oT-G7dLHfLc), "You don't remember my name."

She came face to face with me and sang, "I don't really care."

She slapped me lightly on the face and I tried to grab her but she flashed quickly over to Xemnas, who was also in his cloak, with her back turned to him. She started to roll her head counter clockwise and stopped to where her left cheek touched her shoulder and looked at Xemnas out of the corner of her strangely dark purple eyes. She sang, "Can we play the game your way?"

She rolled her head to look at me and sang, "Can I really lose control?"

She flashed next to Xigbar and sang, "Just once in my life."

She flashed again back to back with Demyx and sang, "I'd think it'd be nice."

She flashed to Axel and was face to face with him and sang, "Just to lose control, just once."

She flashed to the corner on the opposite side of the room to me and sang, "With all the pretty flowers in the dust."

She made a Heartless in the form of a lamb appear next to her and she sang, "Mary had a lamb."

She sat with her legs crossed and the lamb came to sit on her lap. She pets the lamb and sang, "His eyes black as coals."

She put her finger front of her lips as she were meant to quiet the lamb and sang, "If we play very quiet, my lamb. Mary never has to know."

She struck her hand into the Heartless lamb and killed it. She flashed to the top of the stairs and sang, "Just once in my life, I think I'd be nice. Just to lose control, just once."

She quickly flashed again in front of the fountain. She sang, "Ohhhh, ohhhhh."

Silver Nobody hands appeared behind her and followed all the hand movements she did. She looked like some sort of Indian deity with many arms and hands. She sang, "If I, cut you down to a thing I can use."

Xemnas's hands appeared behind Natalee and grabbed her waist and she sang, "I fear there will be nothing good," Xemnas lifted her and flashed a couple feet away from me and put her down and she continued, "left of you."

I tried to run after her but she danced around the room and sung, "Ohhhh, ohhhhh, ohhhh, ohhhhh, ohhhh, ohhhhh, ohhhh, ohhhhh."

She darted near a portal she created and walked backwards with her arms extended and with her palms facing the ceiling. I ran towards her but she disappeared as the song ended. I fell on my knees to the floor and I hit my fist a couple times on the ground as Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran to my side. "Out with it Nobodies, what did you do with her?!" Sora asked angrily.

Xemnas laughed, "Maybe you should ask your so called 'friend' Axel. He was obviously snooping around our stronghold."

All the Organization members started to laugh and they all disappeared. I stood up and looked at Axel. He looked guilty and Sora asked, "Well?!"

"Xemnas wanted control of her heart, just to get her to do his bidding. And to hurt you and to make you not like her anymore so that you won't come for her. So that he can open Kingdom Hearts to get their hearts back. Then eventually take control of all the worlds. He knew she would definitely be a key to controlling them since she knew them inside and out. Well, that's what I overheard anyways. I'm not a 100% sure if it's true or not." He said guiltily.

Sora said, "I can't believe we trusted you, you said you didn't know what they were going to do with her."

"Like I said before, I'm not sure if it's a 100% true!" He shouted.

"For this reason we have every right to do that! She could be safe now instead of shrouded in darkness! Also, weren't you criticizing her for doing basically the same thing to Anthony?!" Leon shouted back.

"Do you guys get it?! I said I wasn't sure if that was his plan!" Axel screamed.

Anthony stood up and said sternly, "We don't need his so called 'help' guys. Let's get back to Merlin's place."

Merlin zapped us back to his house and I threw myself onto the couch and cried myself to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16: NeoMarksmen

I woke up to the smell of breakfast and the clattering of pots and pans. I groggily stood up and dragged myself to the table. I wasn't the only zombie at the table. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were zombies until they had their coffee too. Even with my coffee, I still remained zombie-like because I could not stop thinking about Natalee. I worried about her. Everyone noticed I was lost in my thoughts and avoided talking about the failure of last night. Sora came up to me and said, "You know we won't be able to continue our quest with you being sad and all."

I freaked out and asked, "Why?!"

"Because our gummi ship runs on happy faces!" Donald cheered.

"How can I be smiling in a time like this? You saw how Natalee acted. How am I going to get her back?" I asked solemnly.

Jiminy Cricket jumped from Sora's shoulder and onto the table and said, "Now, now Anthony. You can't cut off all hope and sit and mope around. Don't you remember when Riku was controlled by Ansem?"

I replied, "Yeah."

"Well, Sora didn't give up. Even when Riku said some of the most horrible things to him and even tried to take his heart, he still fought to release him. Right?" He said.

I replied, "Right."

"So, you need to do the same thing. No matter what she says or does, you keep fighting! You love her so much that you would sacrifice yourself for her, right?" He said.

He was giving me some of my courage back. I was starting to feel fired up as I replied enthusiastically, "Right!"

"So you need to go out there and fight for her! And release her from Xemnas!" He cheered.

"Yeah! Let's go!" I cheered with a smile.

Everyone laughed and smiled. I gave everyone my thanks for trying to help me save Natalee despite the failure and for cheering me up. We said our goodbyes and got into the gummi ship. We landed in The Land of Dragons to find Mulan tracking a supposed Organization member. We went up into the mountain pass to find this supposed Organization member there. We fought him and the hordes of Heartless that were there too. He ran off but Sora got the feeling that he was Riku. I was not totally sure but Donald, Goofy, and I didn't want to burst his bubble. We saw a heartless in the form of a dragon head for the Imperial City. We ran to the Imperial City to see if the Emperor was okay. Before we could get into the castle, there were two hooded people about to open the giant double doors. They looked like Organization members and one was about Natalee's height. We jumped down from the tapestries walked towards them cautiously until we were about two and half yards away from them. We pulled out our weapons while Mulan said, "Wait!"

The taller one cringed and turned around while the shorter one just spun around. The smaller one was definitely a woman and was probably Natalee since she is the only woman in the Organization at this point. Sora took a few steps towards the man and stopped. Sora asked, "…Riku?"

Sora took another step towards the man and I took a step towards Natalee. She looked at me and pulled out her bow and arrow. The feathers of the arrow were an orange/red and the arrow was on fire. Sora and I stopped in our tracks and the man pulled off his hood. It was Xigbar, and he replied, "No. Never heard of him."

A bunch of sniper nobodies appeared all around us. With them, turned up these weird and new nobodies. They had sort of the appearance of a Neoshadow but they were white and had bright blue vein marks throughout their body that glowed. They had black gloved hands that forced their fingers to stick together. They had black boots on that went a little past their knees and two black belts that crossed at their hips. They had a blue string on their left hand that attached from where their middle finger would be down to the very beginning of their wrist. Arrows appeared in their right hands ready to fire at us. We all looked back to where Natalee and Xigbar were standing. They were gone! We heard footsteps behind us and we saw Natalee and Xigbar running towards a portal. I tried to go after them only to be shot at by the Nobodies. Xigbar ran into the portal and Natalee stopped. She spoke in a low voice that I couldn't recognize, "They're called Neo-Marksman."

She nodded at them and signaled them to attack. She ran into the portal as we fought the Nobodies. The snipers were a little easy to get around but the Neo-Marksman appeared to have no weaknesses. We couldn't use their weapons against them and magic didn't harm them either. They were hard to pin down because they teleported so quickly only to hit you from behind. We had hard time but we managed to defeat them all. We all looked at each other and Goofy walked up to Sora and said, "Guess it wasn't Riku. Sorry, Sora."

Mulan turned to them and said worriedly, "I can't stay. I'm worried about Shang."

Sora exclaimed, "Oh! Right!"

We ran through the double doors into the Emperor's throne room. I was worried about Natalee. I know she's being controlled by Xemnas and all, but if she were controlled by Xemnas… wouldn't she have tried to kill us herself back there? Whatever it was, I tried to shrug it off. We stood before the Emperor and Mulan shouted, "Your Excellency! Shang! Something terrible has happened! We saw a huge monster fly out of the mountains and toward the city!"

"Ahh. So it is as the young man said. Isn't that right, Captain?" The Emperor said.

Shang replied, "Y-yes, Your Excellency."

The Emperor continued, "You see, a young stranger visited us not long ago. The Captain fought the visitor, but was quickly defeated."

"To my dishonor." Shang added.

"It seems that the young man was the one in black I heard whispers about," The Emperor continued.

Sora asked, "Did he mention the name Riku?"

The Emperor frowned, "He didn't offer his name. He was rather rude."

Sora cheered, "Rude? Then it WAS Riku!"

Donald whispered to Goofy and I, "Riku's in the Orginazation?"

Goofy replied, "Gwarsh…"

Mulan asked the gang and I, "But why would he come here?"

We all thought for a second until we were interrupted by a huge earthquake. Mulan said, "I'll check outside."

We all started to run towards the double doors that led into the hallway until Shang said, "Mulan!"

Mulan interrupted him and said, "Shang- guard the Emperor! I'll be fine- with them!"

Sora added, "Th-that's right!"

The Emperor said, "Indeed. That is true: We need not worry while you protect us."

Donald shouted, "Hurry!"

We all ran into the hallway and to the double doors that led outside. Mulan opened one door and the Heartless dragon started to attack the door. We ran outside to the courtyard and fought the creature. Once we defeated the creature, it started to fall from above us. Mulan was right under it and Shang shouted her name as he ran towards her. He hugged her as the monster disappeared as it reached them causing them no harm. We all walked back to the throne room. The Emperor said, "Once again, you have served China well. It would please me to reward you. What is it that you wish?"

Sora said, "Well… You say a guy in black came to see you. What did he say?"

The Emperor asked, "That is all you request?"

Sora answered, "Yes."

The Emperor said, "Dragons have crossed our land and have left a great web of paths. These dragons wield much power, and they are a source of many gifts to both man and nature. But it would seem someone of evil intent disturbed one of our dragons, and transformed it into what you call a Heartless. He described the person of disturbing the dragon as a woman in a black cloak and if you saw her without her hood on she would have black hair with red eyes and pale skin. It is my belief that this young man came to warn me of that danger. Then, I could alert and prepare my troops."

Sora asked, "Did you?"

The Emperor chuckled, "I was about to, but he told that the situation had changed."

Shang said, "He said four "wise guys" had arrived, and they would take care of things."

Sora cheered, "That's gotta be Riku!"

Donald gave a worried look to Goofy. Goofy asked, "But what's he doin' hangin' out with Organization 13?"

Sora calmed down and replied, "No idea. But at least I finally know he's okay. That's good enough."

Donald said, "Yeah, that's good!"

I said, "The woman in black he talked of was Natalee. But the last time I saw her, her hair was jet black and I thought she had red eyes, but I wasn't sure. Her skin was paler than usual but I think that's from wearing those cloaks all the time. Now this just confirms that we need to save her quickly."

Jiminy Cricket appeared on Sora's shoulder and said, "Well, you haven't seen her since the whole problem in Hollow Bastion. Right? Who knows what might've happened since then. Maybe Xemnas stopped controlling her. Who knows! Once we find her or find someone who has seen her, then we can ask them. But right now we need to search for those people who have seen her and obviously Riku has and possibly the King."

I replied, "Yeah, you're right. I think that's good."

The Emperor turned to Mulan and said, "Now then, Fa Mulan. Do you have a request?"

Mulan replied, "I'd like Shang… I-I mean… well… The Captain…"

The Emperor said, "Yes, yes, my dear. What is it?"

She continued, "Could the Captain have a vacation, please?"

The Emperor chuckled, "I hardly expected such humble requests. In this case, I'm afraid I must refuse. Captain Li's responsibility is to protect the Emperor. And yet, Mulan… Would you like to serve alongside him and protect me?"

Mulan and Shang both stared at the Emperor in disbelief and the Emperor continued, "Two reeds together are stronger than one. But the choice is yours alone."

Mulan gladly accepted, "Thank you, your Excellency!"

We all said our goodbyes and we returned to the gummi ship and traveled to all the other worlds we have already been to in search of Riku and the King and hopefully Natalee. We did come across some Organization members but they never answered our questions concerning Natalee. We managed to defeat one member named Xaldin at Beast's Castle but the rest of the members we ran into disappeared like cowards before their deaths. We returned to Hollow Bastion and settled things in the TRON world. We found out that Hollow Bastion's original name was Radiant Garden. We traveled to the last world that Riku, the King, and Natalee could be… Twilight Town. We arrived at the train station and Goofy said, "Hey! I think we're almost there!"

We all turned around to look at him confused and he continued, "Gawrsh, aren't we here because of the picture? Look, I'll show ya!"

Goofy showed us the picture of Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette that came in a white box with a salty-sweet ice cream bar that we received from Riku after Saix talked to us after we saw Natalee and Xemnas in Radiant Garden before the night of the ball. Donald said, "Yeah! Goofy's right!"

Goofy cheered, "C'mon, let's go find this mansion!"

We ran through the town and into a broken wall that led to a forest. We walked through the forest to find Hayner, Pence, and Olette passed out in front of the open mansion's gates. We ran towards them and Sora knelt down next to Hayner and shouted, "Hey, are you alright? What happened?"

Hayner sat down on the ground and said, "We came here looking for Kairi and Natalee. Then those white things attacked us…"

Donald said, "You gotta be careful!"

Anthony agreed, "Yeah, you guys didn't have to go and do that."

Hayner cut him off, "Of course we did. Kairi is our friend, too, ya know."

Hayner stood up along with Sora. Sora said, "You're right… You know, I never thought of it like that before."

Hayner said, "Word is, this mansion gets a lot of really strange visitors."

Olette said, "We thought this place might be the gateway to some kind of alternate Twilight Town."

"What do you mean, alternate Twilight Town?" I asked.

Pence said, "Hey, Goofy, do you think we could see that crystal of yours?"

Goofy displayed the crystal and the pouch the King gave us after we first arrived in Twilight Town. Olette said, "I made that pouch myself, and I still have it. So there shouldn't be two of them here."

Hayner held up our Struggle trophy and said, "And this is the trophy that Seifer gave you. You left it behind, remember?"

Pence added, "It's the only one of its kind. Same for the crystals- red, blue, yellow, green- only one of each color. But you've got your own!"

Hayner asked Sora, "So… where'd you get it?"

Sora thought for a minute. Goofy said, "The pouch is from the King. When he gave munny for the train ride, he gave us the crystal too."

Pence continued, "But then… where did the KING get it?"

Hayner said, "See? There's gotta be another town out there like this one. That would explain how the King got that pouch and the crystal. Everything makes sense."

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and I all looked at each other confused. Sora asked, "It… does?"

Pence said, "That other town must be where whatever's missing from here went!"

Olette added, "Like Kairi and Natalee."

Sora said, "I get it!"

All of a sudden, two Dusks appeared. They were about to attack until the King destroyed them and said, "Watch out!"

We fought alongside the King in order to defeat the Nobodies. Hayner, Pence, and Olette came out of hiding and we all formed a circle. The King said, "I got somethin' to tell ya. I found out where Ansem is- Ansem the Wise! The real Ansem! He snuck into Organization 13's stronghold."

I replied, "And we've figured out where Kairi and Natalee are! I'm pretty sure we're right."

The King asked, "But why'd you all come here?"

Sora replied, "Someone gave us a clue."

The King asked, "Who?"

Goofy replied, "Well, Your Majesty, Sora thinks it mighta been Riku."

Sora replied, "It's just a feeling I had."

The King said, "Welp, if that's what ya think, then it's probably right."

Sora cheered, "You mean Riku's okay!"

The King replied, "If that's what ya think…"

Sora replied, "I've waited long enough, Your Majesty! Tell me what you know!"

The King replied, "It's not for me to say."

Sora asked, "But Your Majesty! Why?"

The King replied, "I don't wanna break my promise."

Sora cheered, "You made a promise to Riku!? So he's okay! I can see him again!"

Hayner asked, "Huh? Who's Riku?"

Sora replied, "My best friend."

Pence shouted, "That's IT!"

Olette asked, "Your Majesty? You got the pouch with the crystal from Riku, didn't you? And you promised not to tell, right?"

The King sighed, "Gosh, guys…"

Donald shouted, "That's enough!"

I cheered, "Yeah. Let's go!"

We all ran into the mansion and the King said, "There's gotta be a computer somewhere!"

Pence asked, "A computer… Do you think that's connected to the other Twilight Town?"

The King replied, "It might be. And there should be a way into the Realm of Darkness there."

Sora cheered, "Riku told you that, didn't he!?"

The King pleaded, "Please, Sora. I made a promise."

Sora replied, "Aha! I knew it!"

Donald yelled, "Hey! Stop pestering the King!"

Sora apologized, "Right. Sorry…"

We looked throughout the mansion and came upon a lab that seemed to be below the library. The King shouted, "There!"

Sora cheered, "We found it!"

Donald asked, "How does it work?"

"I can handle it," Pence said.

Pence walked over to the computer and sat down. He started to press the touch screens that were by his sides. He said, "Okay… Here we go… Ah!"

"What's wrong?" Hayner asked.

"I can't go any further without a password," Pence sighed.

"Do ya have any idea what the password might be?" The King asked.

We all thought until Goofy replied, "Well, we only got this photo…"

"And the salty-sweet ice cream bar!" Donald quacked.

"Yeah, the one Donald ate up," Sora added.

"It was in the box right next to the photo," Goofy added.

The King replied, "Hey, that's it! Ansem the Wise loved ice cream!"

Pence asked, "Okay, what's the name of the flavor?"

"Salty-sweet ice cream!" I replied.

Pence typed it into the computer and said, "It worked!"

A blue-ish/silver-ish beam appeared in a teleportation device that was close to the computer. I sternly said, "Let's go!"

Hayner turned to us and said, "We'll be here to hold down the fort."

Olette said, "Say hi to Kairi and Natalee!"

Sora replied, "You bet!"

Sora, Donald, Goofy, the King, and I walked into the teleporter and we all touched the beam. We were teleported back into the same room but Hayner, Pence, and Olette weren't there. As we walked out of the teleporter, Sora asked, "Are we back in the same place?"

We looked around for a second until Donald shouted, "Look!"

We saw the same computer that we typed the password into in order to teleport here, but it was destroyed. Sora said, "This is the other Twilight Town. Roxas's Twilight Town."

Sora went into deep thought until the King said, "There's gotta be an entrance to the dark realm somewhere. Let's split up."

We searched through the entire mansion until I searched the rooms close to the computer room. I found some kind of green portal with darkness around it. I called the gang to come see it. Sora said, "There…"

We walked up to it and the King said, "This is it."

We walked through it and the King wasn't on the other side with us. He disappeared! We were in a room where you could see crystal Nobody signs moving around the vicinity. The floor we walked on was crystal clear; it looked like we were walking on thin air. What gave the vicinity its shape were the blue and salmon pink clouds surrounding it. Sora asked, "What is this place?"

Donald asked, "Well, which way should we go?"

Sora took a few steps forward and shouted, "Riku! Kairi!"

All of a sudden, Dusks and Neo-Marksmen appeared around us. We fought them and as we defeated them and more and more appeared. I shouted, "It's no use!"

"Don't stop moving, or the darkness will overtake you!" Axel warned.

We saw Axel kill a couple Dusks and he looked at us sternly and said, "Get goin'!"

Sora asked, "Why?"

Axel shouted, "Don't ask. Just do it!"

Axel was pinned down by a Dusk and Neo-Marksmen. We ran up to the Nobodies and destroyed them. Sora knelt down to Axel and asked, "Are you okay?"

Axel got to his knees and said, "I'm sorry about the whole Natalee thing. I also kidnapped Kairi, but she got away from me. After that, Saix caught her. He's a member of Organization 13. Saix. Got it memorized? Now go save them!"

A Dusk appeared behind Sora and he defeated it. I shouted, "Leave us alone!"

Axel got up and we started to kill off the Nobodies as more appeared. Sora, Axel, and I ended up back to back. Axel said, "I think I liked it better when they were on my side."

Sora replied, "Feeling a little…regret?"

Axel cockily replied, "Nah… I can handle these punks. Watch this!"

Axel ran a couple yards away from us and started to levitate. His chakrams spun around him going faster and faster until two arrows shot his chakrams to the ground. Axel came back down to the ground and started to look around confused. We heard a snap and all of the Nobodies disappeared and a portal opened in front of us. Fire bomb arrows shot at us herding us to the portal. Before I walked into the portal, I turned around to see a girl in a black Organization cloak. Her description fit the description Riku gave to the Emperor back in The Land of Dragons. She aimed another arrow at me, signaling to go through the portal. I did and we ended up in a dark alleyway in The World That Never Was.


	17. Chapter 17: Your Star

**I DO NOT OWN THE MUSIC OF EVANESCENCE. THE LINK TO THE SONG IS IN THE CHAPTER AND ON MY PROFILE.**

**(Natalee's POV)  
><strong>

I laid there in the darkness with my back against the stone cold floor. My body withered. My hair darkened. My eyes changed from purple to blood red. I got paler. I was dying ( watch?v=UAeY62gywso&feature=watch_response). "I can't see your star," I sang as I turned my head to the right.

"I can't see your star," I sang as I turned my head to the left.

"Though I patiently waited, bedside, for the death of today," I sang as I looked up into the darkness.

"I can't see your star. The mechanical lights of Lisbon frightened it away," I sang.

I heard footsteps behind me and by the smell of the reeking darkness, it was Xigbar. I lifted my hands up ever so slightly. I sang as I was being slowly pulled up, "And I'm alone now, me and all I stood for."

He turned me around sharply and we were face to face. Our foreheads touched and I sang to him, "We're wandering now. All in parts and pieces, swim lonely, find your own way out."

I started to tantalize him as we sort of waltzed around the darkness as I sang, "I can't see your star. I can't see your star."

I saw Luxord appear behind me out of the corner of my eye. I outstretched my right leg gracefully to have the back of my ankle on his shoulder and my left foot flat on the ground. I swung my left leg at him and he caught my left leg to have my head and hands balancing my body's weight. He pushed my body to make it vertical and I do a back bend to become upright again. As I came up from the backbend, Luxord pulled both of my arms from behind me and I end up with my back up close to his body. I turned my head slightly to the right. He smirked at me as I sang, "How can the darkness feel so wrong? And I'm alone now."

Luxord spun me out towards Demyx who had just appeared and I did Chaînés turns around him until I ended up back to back with him with my head on his shoulder. I sang, "Me and all I stood for."

I did more Chaînés turns around him until I was face to face with him. I sang as I watched him tremble, "We're wandering now."

Saix appeared behind me and I swung my left leg right above his head. He grabbed my right hand and walked backwards slowly as I gracefully and slowly dragged my feet across the floor to the rhythm of the notes. I sang, "All in parts and pieces, swim lonely, find your own way out."

We stopped and he grabbed my waist from behind and started to spin me around as I sang, "So far away."

He put me down facing him and he held my hands. He outstretched them to my sides and started to make me walk backwards. I heard a portal open and close. It was Xemnas. His darkness was extremely potent. As Saix made me walk backwards to the beat of the song, until I felt Xemnas's hands at my waist, I sang, "It's growing colder without your love."

Xemnas and I sort of waltzed around the darkness as I sang, "Why can't you feel me calling your name? Can't break the silence."

We stopped was I was leaning back and he had his hand holding my heart. My eyes widened as I sang, "It's breaking me."

He tugged at my heart to launch me forward as I sang, "All my fears turn to rage."

We continued to dance around the darkness until I stopped and sang, "And I'm alone now, me and all I stood for. We're wandering now. All in parts and pieces, swim lonely, find your own way out."

Neo-Marksmen and Dancer Nobodies appeared next to me and started to dance along with me in unison as I sang, "Now, I have nothing worth fighting for. We're wandering now. All in parts and pieces, swim lonely."

I run up to Xemnas like a ballerina and sang, "Find your own way out."

I ran back to my Neo-Marksmen and Dancer Nobodies and continued to dance with them until the music ended. The remaining Organization members formed a circle around me. I looked at the ground until Xemnas lifted my chin to be face to face with him. I greeted him, "Well, well. What brings you guys to the dark realm today?"

Xemnas let go of my chin and started to circle me. He replied, "I've come to make a proposition to you."

"Proposition?" I asked confusedly.

"I hate to still keep you as an emotionless puppet, particularly with Anthony heading towards the castle," he said with a smirk on his face.

"We wanted to make you a more believable character," Saix added as he started to circle me in the opposite direction of Xemnas.

I asked, "Character?"

"Yes, it will make him more likely to believe that you don't love him anymore if it's coming from someone who has a heart. And, you're the only one here with a heart," Luxord said as he started to circle me in the same direction that Xemnas was.

"Also, the last time I checked, you have pretty good acting skills. And you also have a voice. You can just sing him away with your false feelings," Xigbar said as he started to circle me in the same direction that Saix was.

"What are guys asking me to do?" I asked confusedly.

The circling stopped and Xemnas walked up to me. He said, "I'll give you two choices. Choice A: I'll send you back to your dimension but you leave your friends to die from Nobodies that are appearing now in the dark realm, which is where they are, that will appear until they are dead. Or Choice B: Save your friends from nobodies and obey my every command without question from this day forward knowing that you may not be able to save all of your friends. The choice is yours alone."

My body shook with anger. I yelled, "That deal is paradoxical! You win either way and I may lose either way!"

Xemnas replied calmly, "At least I'm giving you a choice. So what's it going to be?"

I weighed my choices for minute, I then replied, "I'll choose Choice B."

Everyone laughed but Demyx. Xemnas grabbed me by my cloak and threw me into a portal. I stumbled into a battle scene with Anthony, Sora, and Axel. They were all back to back fighting off Dusks and Neo-Marksmen. Axel said something to Sora and Anthony. Then Axel ran a couple yards away from them and started to levitate. He was doing his suicide attack. I couldn't let that happen on my watch. I pulled two fire arrows out. His chakrams spun around him going faster and faster until I shot my two arrows at his chakrams. His chakrams hit the floor. Axel came back down to the ground and started to look around confused. At the snap of my fingers the Nobodies vanished, I then opened a portal and started to shoot fire bomb arrows to herd everybody into it. Just when I thought everyone walked in the portal, Anthony stopped walking into it and saw me. I didn't have my hood up and saw me for the mess I have become. I aimed another fire bomb arrow at him and he ran into the portal scared. I closed the portal and Xemnas appeared right next to me. He said, "Ah, so you managed to save them all. I'm surprised. How did you do it?"

I replied austerely, "I have the power to control Nobodies and Heartless at my own will. Remember you gave that power to me? Also, I have my own type of Nobodies too and they are extremely willing to listen to me more than to you."

"Ah, I did give you those powers and for those Nobodies of yours, I wonder how those came into being," Xemnas replied.

Xemnas pulled Demyx out of a portal and said, "Now Demyx, you'll be in charge of playing the music that Natalee sings to ward off the Keyblade bearer and his friends. You're also to make sure she carries out the orders I give her."

Demyx squeaked, "Okay…"

Xemnas then turned to me again and continued, "Now your job is to destroy or ward off the Keyblade bearer and friends. You also have to help guard Kingdom Hearts. So you know your orders, so I'll be off to see the finishing touches on my Kingdom Hearts."

Xemnas disappeared into a portal and left Demyx and I alone. Demyx was quivering in fear. I raised my eyebrow and asked, "Demyx, are you okay?"

Demyx started to stutter an inaudible reply until I cut him off, "You don't have to be scared of me, I won't hurt you. I would never do that."

"Whew! You started to worry me there. You've become very serious ever since that night at the ball and you started to scare me a little," Demyx sighed in relief.

I chuckled, "Demyx, Xemnas was controlling me all that time. Whenever he wasn't, he threw me into the dark realm since I can't escape it."

Demyx stared at me in awe and then hugged me. He said, "Oh, so that's why you had red eyes. I'm glad to have you back!"

"Now, can you get us out of here? I guess I can't open portals here very well from this location," I said while trying to open a portal.

Demyx laughed and opened a portal for us. We walked into the Hall of Empty Melodies One where Xigbar was waiting for Sora and the gang to show up.


	18. Chapter 18: The World that Never Was

**I DO NOT OWN THE MUSIC OF EVANESCENCE. THE LINK TO THE SONG IS IN THE CHAPTER AND ON MY PROFILE.**

**(Anthony's POV)  
><strong>

I walked into a dark alleyway. I saw the King turn a corner while Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Axel waited for him to say anything. We saw the King staring at something so we all ran to him. There was a city surrounding us and just above the horizon, was a silver castle and a heart shaped moon behind it. "Axel said Kairi's in the dungeon," Sora said.

"Then we better find a way to get to that castle!" The King replied.

The King went on ahead of us and Axel quietly said, "I was supposed to die back there, huh?"

Everybody that remained turned to him. I replied, "Well, Natalee knew you would so she saved you."

"I guess my debt has been repaid," he mumbled inaudibly.

We started to run through the dark city until we came to a large opening that had a huge building in front of it. It was probably the tallest building in the city. Sora was walking a little ahead of us and two Samurai Nobodies appeared in front of us and blocked our way to Sora with their samurai swords. Donald yelled, "Sora!"

Sora turned around and gasped, "Donald! Goofy! Anthony! Axel!"

Sora ran towards us and disappeared into thin air and a bunch of Nobodies started to appear around us. We fought them for about two minutes. Then Sora appeared again, we ran towards him. "You make a good other," he said.

Axel and I exchanged confused expressions and Donald asked, "Are you okay?"

"What… just happened?" Sora asked.

Goofy replied, "Gwarsh, I dunno. You just disappeared. Then me, Donald, Anthony, and Axel had to fight some Nobodies."

"Oh. He said… he defeated Riku…" Sora said.

Donald asked, "Who said that?"

Sora replied, "That guy. In the black coat."

Donald walked up to Sora and said, "But nobody could defeat Riku."

"And as far as I know, I'm the only one in this town square in a black coat. And it wasn't me," Axel added.

Sora replied, "Y… Yeah, you're right."

Goofy took a few steps towards Sora and said, "A black coat means Organization 13. He musta been tryin' to trick ya."

"Yeah, that must be why we didn't see him!" Donald added.

Sora asked, "Huh?"

"I'm not sure if it was some kind of trick, I should've been able to have seen him. Oh well," Axel shrugged.

Donald replied, "You must be tired, Sora."

I said, "C'mon, let's just find a way to get into that castle and save Natalee and Kairi!"

We started to continue onward until we came into a clearing. We could see the castle entrance but there was no bridge leading to it. Sora asked, "Dead end?"

The King said, "There's gotta be a path somewhere."

Axel said, "I would teleport us there but the Organization monitors the Corridors of Darkness and we don't want to blow our cover."

I asked, "What are Corridors of Darkness?"

Axel asked, "You remember that black, oval portal that Natalee herded us into?"

I replied, "Yeah…"

"Well that's a Corridor of Darkness. It's the fastest way to travel between worlds and you basically teleport from place to place via darkness. The effects on it to people who have hearts outweigh the usefulness of it though," Axel said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, I don't have a heart so I don't get to experience these effects. When you pass through the Corridors or get any prolonged exposure to darkness, your heart get stained by darkness. When that happens, your appearance starts to change. Your pupils turn orange, your skin becomes tan, and your ears become pointed. You also start to experience the emotions of anger, hate, greed, and all sorts of other negative emotions," Axel replied.

"Did any of that happen to Natalee?" I asked.

"Well, sort of. She did experience the emotions at one point but that is it. She seems to be having reverse effects otherwise. Her skin is becoming paler, her eyes have turned purple which is the color opposite to orange on the color wheel, and her hair is a blue-ish black. I dunno, maybe it's because she is from another dimension. She also has her cloak to somewhat protect her," Axel replied.

"Wait, last time I checked she had red eyes," I said.

"She has a metal brace on her upper right arm that Xemnas uses to control her. Her eye color turns red when he is controlling her but it goes to purple when he isn't. Her eyes used to be hazel/green but with all the exposure to darkness she has been having has changed her appearance," Axel said.

All of a sudden, there was a bright light that shined on the bottom left of the castle. Sora's Keyblade appeared in front of him. He grabbed it and shot a beam that made a holographic bridge appear. I said, "Natalee… we're almost there."

We ran across the bridge and inside the castle. Sora shouted, "Kairi! Where are you?"

"Shhh! Remember where we are! This is their stronghold!" The King whispered loudly.

The King ran off and Donald took a few steps in his direction and shouted, "Wait! Your Majesty!"

"Shhhhhh!" Axel shushed.

We heard some movement and Goofy said, "Be careful! I think we got company!"

We started to run through the hallways and killed every Nobody that got in our way. We ran up some stairs and found ourselves in a training hall. We walked cautiously through the open hall until we saw Saix appear on the balcony above the entrance to the next hallway. "Sora… you've done well," Saix said.

"Where's Kairi?" Sora asked rudely.

"Who knows? I expect she's catching up with her friend from the darkness," Saix replied.

Sora shouted, "What do you mean!"

"She doesn't need you anymore," Saix said.

Sora smirked, "I'm supposed to believe that?"

Saix replied, "Well, you don't have to… But you can believe this. Organization 13 has no further use for you… Just look there."

He pointed at the heart shaped moon and continued, "Our Kingdom Hearts… Thanks to you, we've collected countless hearts… Can you hear their euphoria? Now, all they need is one more helping from the Keyblade bearer!"

Saix snapped his fingers and heartless started to appear. We all came back to back with each other and Donald said, "We gotta fight!"

Sora replied in fear, "But- Kingdom Hearts!"

"Sora!" Kairi shouted.

We all looked towards the balcony opposite to the one Saix was on and there was Kairi. She shouted, "Sora! It's really you!"

Sora turned to her and shouted, "Kairi!"

A giant pile of heartless landed on us. Sora broke through and said, "Get off!"

Sora looked up at the balcony Kairi was on and it appeared that she had jumped down to the one below. She was fighting heartless with Ansem. I thought we defeated him. I guess not. Sora asked, "What's going on!"

We heard a snap and all the Heartless and Nobodies around us disappeared. We saw the Organization member that Natalee saved back in Radiant Garden. He had a couple water clones with different instruments and then they started to play music ( watch?v=Cg1WIPngYHQ).

"Feels like the weight of the world," Natalee sung as she walked out of a portal towards us.

"Like God in heaven gave me a turn," she sang as she turned away from me.

I ran up to her and managed to grab her by her upper right arm and spin her around. I felt the arm brace coiled around her arm. She looked at me angrily with her now purple eyes and sang, "Don't cling to me, I swear I can't fix you."

I let go noticing that all that she is singing… is coming from her. Not from Xemnas. She sang walking backwards pointing at herself, "Still in the dark, can you fix me?"

She looked up at Kingdom Hearts and sang, "Free fall, free fall, all through life."

She teleported and sang over my left shoulder, "If you love me, then let go of me."

She then sang over my right shoulder, "I won't be held down, by who I used to be."

I turned to her and was about to argue with her but she sang, "She's nothing to me."

She teleported next to Axel and sang, "Feels like the weight of the world, like all my screaming has gone unheard."

She walked to Sora and sang, "And oh, I know you don't believe in me."

She looked at Donald and Goofy and sang, "Safe in the dark, how can you see?"

She looked up at Kingdom Hearts again and sang, "Free fall, free fall, all through life."

I ran up to her and she stopped me by pulling out a fire bomb arrow and she sang, "If you love me, then let go of me. I won't be held down by who I used to be."

Heartless and Nobodies started to flood the hall for the guitar solo. She sat on the floor and started to pet a Shadow Heartless and sang quietly, "If you loved me, then let go of me. I won't be held down by who I was."

She got up abruptly and sang furiously while walking towards me, "If you loved me then let go of me. I won't be held down by who I used to be."

Right when the song ended, a purple, pinkish diamond shaped shard shot from above and hit the ground. Natalee looked up at the balcony opposite to the balcony Kairi and Ansem were fighting on. Then it started to rain diamond shards and killed all the Heartless and Nobodies that surrounded us. Natalee chuckled, "Why do you always have to ruin the fun for me, Xigbar?"

Xigbar replied, "I dunno. Maybe I just get in the way of the wrong people. Scram bitch, your playtime is over."

Natalee snickered and disappeared into a portal. I ran towards the closing portal until Xigbar shot a diamond shard at my feet and said, "Nope I don't think so."

Xigbar turned to Sora and asked, "Have you been a good boy?"

Sora replied, "What's it up to you?"

Xigbar shook his head, "Oh, it sounds like you haven't. Sora! Roxas!"

Sora asked, "Roxas?"

Sora turned to Donald and asked, "Hey, did he just call me Roxas?"

Donald nodded his head at him and then Xigbar said, "You've really put Organization 13 in a pickle. I guess that must be why the Keyblade chose you. But MAN, did it pick a dud this time. You don't look like half the hero the others were."

Sora asked, "Are you done rambling?"

Xigbar gave a snarky reply, "Rambling? As if! All I'm trying to tell you, traitor, is that your time is up!"

He pulled out his arrow guns and Goofy shouted, "Here he comes!"

Xigbar jumped down to where we were and smirked. We started to fight. He teleported from place to place while we tried to hit him. At first it felt like he was going to win since my spirits were down from Natalee's song. But once I knocked him down from hanging in midair, I gained enough confidence to finish him off. I wacked my staff at him and he slid across the room. He held his arrow gun up at me weakly and dropped it. Sora asked, "Why did you call me Roxas?"

Xigbar laughed lowly, "Wouldn't you like to know…"

Natalee appeared by his side and chortled in his ear, "And I thought you learned not to mess with Keyblade bearers."

"Natalee!" I screamed.

Sora shouted, "Hey! Hold on!"

She looked at me and laughed. She disappeared into a portal along with the member she saved in Radiant Garden and Xigbar disintegrated. A tear drop rolled down my eye. Everybody noticed and asked what was wrong. I replied, "I can't believe Natalee meant those words."

Sora asked, "What? How do you know she wasn't being controlled?"

Axel replied, "Her eye color was purple, not red this time."

Sora sighed, "Oh…"

A bunch of emotions swelled up inside of me and I said lowly, "Let's keep going. We need to get to Natalee and see what's the big idea."

Donald shouted, "Sora! It's Kairi!"

Sora said sternly, "Kairi, we're on our way!"

We ran into the next hallway to find Natalee and Kairi.

**EDIT: I gave Axel an extra line and I reworded some things**


	19. Chapter 19: Empty Melodies

**I DO NOT OWN THE MUSIC OF EVANESCENCE. THE LINK TO THE SONG IS IN THE CHAPTER AND ON MY PROFILE.**

**(Natalee's POV)  
><strong>

We walked through the portal to find Xigbar waiting for Sora. "Hey sputnick, good to see you not walking around zombie-like," Xigbar greeted.

"How can you tell I'm not being controlled?" I asked.

Xigbar replied, "You have red eyes when you are being controlled and purple when you're not. It's as simple as that."

"Oh…" I said.

We talked for a while until Saix came and told us to get ready. The gang is already inside the castle so Demyx got his water clones ready and had his little band set up in a corner where Sora and company wouldn't notice them when they would first walk in. Xigbar hid in the balcony

Saix and I appeared on the balcony above the entrance to the next hallway. I was back to back with him so they wouldn't see me. "Sora… you've done well," Saix said.

"Where's Kairi?" Sora asked rudely.

"Who knows? I expect she's catching up with her friend from the darkness," Saix replied.

Sora shouted, "What do you mean!"

"She doesn't need you anymore," Saix said.

Sora smirked, "I'm supposed to believe that?"

Saix replied, "Well, you don't have to… But you can believe this. Organization 13 has no further use for you… Just look there."

He pointed at the heart shaped moon and continued, "Our Kingdom Hearts… Thanks to you, we've collected countless hearts… Can you hear their euphoria? Now, all they need is one more helping from the Keyblade bearer!"

Saix snapped his fingers and Heartless started to appear. We all came back to back with each other and Donald said, "We gotta fight!"

"Break him," Saix quietly ordered.

Saix disappeared and I teleported next to Xigbar. Xigbar said, "Get your own hiding spot."

"I'll only be here for a little bit you baby," I resentfully said.

A giant pile of Heartless landed on Sora and company. Sora broke through and said, "Get off!"

Sora looked up at the balcony Kairi was on and it appeared that she had jumped down to the one below. She was fighting Heartless with Ansem. Sora asked, "What's going on!"

I'm not going to like singing this song one bit. I calmed myself down and turned on my acting skills. I reluctantly snapped my fingers and all the Heartless and Nobodies around them disappeared. Demyx started to play music ( watch?v=Cg1WIPngYHQ).

"Feels like the weight of the world," I sung as I walked out of a portal towards them.

"Like God in heaven gave me a turn," I sang as I turned away from Anthony.

Anthony ran up to me and managed to grab me by my upper right arm and spun me around. He felt the arm brace coiled around my arm. I looked at him angrily just to get him to back off and sang, "Don't cling to me, I swear I can't fix you."

He let go noticing my expression. I sang walking backwards pointing at myself, "Still in the dark, can you fix me?"

I looked up at Kingdom Hearts and sang, "Free fall, free fall, all through life."

I teleported and sang over Anthony's left shoulder, "If you love me, then let go of me."

I then sang over his right shoulder, "I won't be held down, by who I used to be."

He turned to me and was about to argue with me but I sang, "She's nothing to me."

I teleported next to Axel and sang, "Feels like the weight of the world, like all my screaming has gone unheard."

I walked to Sora and sang, "And oh, I know you don't believe in me."

I looked at Donald and Goofy and sang, "Safe in the dark, how can you see?"

I looked up at Kingdom Hearts again and sang, "Free fall, free fall, all through life."

Anthony ran up to me and I stopped him by pulling out a fire bomb arrow and I sang, "If you love me, then let go of me. I won't be held down by who I used to be."

Heartless and Nobodies started to flood the hall for the guitar solo. I sat on the floor and started to pet a Shadow Heartless and sang quietly, "If you loved me, then let go of me. I won't be held down by who I was."

I got up abruptly and sang furiously while walking towards Anthony, "If you loved me then let go of me. I won't be held down by who I used to be."

Right when the song ended, a purple, pinkish diamond shaped shard shot from above and hit the ground. I looked up at the balcony opposite to the balcony Kairi and Ansem were fighting on. Then it started to rain diamond shards and killed all the Heartless and Nobodies that surrounded us. I chuckled, "Why do you always have to ruin the fun for me, Xigbar?"

Xigbar replied, "I dunno. Maybe I just get in the way of the wrong people. Scram bitch, your playtime is over."

I snickered and disappeared into a portal leading me to where Xigbar was hiding until he decided to show himself. Anthony ran towards the closing portal until Xigbar shot a diamond shard at his feet and said, "Nope I don't think so."

Xigbar turned to Sora and asked, "Have you been a good boy?"

Sora replied, "What's it up to you?"

Xigbar shook his head, "Oh, it sounds like you haven't. Sora! Roxas!"

Sora asked, "Roxas?"

Sora turned to Donald and asked, "Hey, did he just call me Roxas?"

Donald nodded his head at him and then Xigbar said, "You've really put Organization 13 in a pickle. I guess that must be why the Keyblade chose you. But MAN, did it pick a dud this time. You don't look like half the hero the others were."

Sora asked, "Are you done rambling?"

Xigbar gave a snarky reply, "Rambling? As if! All I'm trying to tell you, traitor, is that your time is up!"

He pulled out his arrow guns and Goofy shouted, "Here he comes!"

Xigbar jumped down to where they were and smirked. They started to fight. He teleported from place to place while they tried to hit him. At first it felt like he was going to win but once Anthony knocked him down from hanging in midair, he finished him off. Anthony wacked his staff at him and he slid across the room. Xigbar held his arrow gun up at Anthony weakly and dropped it. Sora asked, "Why did you call me Roxas?"

Xigbar laughed lowly, "Wouldn't you like to know…"

I appeared by his side and chortled in his ear, "And I thought you learned not to mess with Keyblade bearers."

"Natalee!" Anthony screamed.

Sora shouted, "Hey! Hold on!"

I looked at Anthony and laughed. I disappeared into a portal along with Demyx to go meet up with Luxord.

**EDIT: I changed one of Xigbar's lines and reworded some things**


	20. Chapter 20: Vengence

**(King Mickey's POV)**

I ran through the outside hallway, killing Heartless and Nobodies every step I took. I saw a man in a weird red outfit on the floor next to a strange device surrounded by Nobodies. I defeated the Nobodies that surrounded him. I then heard rock music and a voice singing in the hallway next to us. The man hugged me and stood up. He took off the red cloth that wrapped around his face and the tan skin of his dissolved as he said, "It's been too long, my friend."

I asked, "Ansem the Wise. Why didn't you come to me before things got so bad?"

"Xemnas, the Organization's Superior, is the Nobody of Xehanort, my foremost apprentice. The burden was mine to bear," Ansem the Wise replied.

I asked, "Is that all?"

He took a few steps to look out into the darkness and the rest of the castle and replied, "I won't deny there was more. I was … obsessed with thoughts of revenge. My apprentices stole everything precious to me – my research and my pride."

I walked right next to him and said, "I can't help you with revenge."

Ansem the Wise replied, "I know. Riku's told me a thousand times."

I asked, "Where is he?"

Ansem the Wise replied, "He must be with his friends by now. Riku was a great help to me. I found him wandering the darkness, after you and he lost track of each other."

I said, "Gosh, we didn't lose track of each other exactly. Riku left… well, 'cause Xehanort's Heartless was still inside his heart, troubling him. And he sure must've been suffering. But what I don't understand is why he looks like that now, when he's still Riku at heart…"

Ansem the Wise said, "I am to blame. When I met Riku for the first time he still had the appearance of a boy. Probably because he had such a strong heart. I asked him to find a young man named Roxas from Organization 13, and bring him to me. When I told him it would help Sora awaken from his slumber, Riku left without a word. He fought Roxas. And I can only surmise he lost that fight. Riku must have realized then: to fight in the realm of darkness, he would have to immerse himself in that same darkness. And when he did... you saw what became of him. When Riku brought Roxas back to me, he was introducing himself… as Ansem. If that was what it took to awaken his friend, then he was ready to live in darkness. Riku was one of the victims of my revenge…. Oh, how my heart ached. I could laugh to hide my shame."

I said, "I guess it musta been after that when I saw Riku again. He said he wanted to help Sora… but he made me promise – Promise that Sora wouldn't ever find out what happened to him while he was out in the darkness. But you also said Riku was one of the victims of your revenge. Is Natalee the other victim of your revenge? Also, why does she look so different than how she did earlier?"

Ansem the Wise sighed, "Yes, Natalee is the only other victim of my revenge. I should've tried to conceal her from the Organization, and not try to kill her. She would've been also a great help to me. Instead, I helped shove her into the darkness and you've seen what has become of her. I would've saved her heart from being tainted by darkness. Her heart is now flooded with darkness despite the protection of her cloak. Since she comes from a different dimension, the effects of being exposed to darkness are reversed for her in some ways. For the beings in our dimension, our skin become tanner, our eyes turn orange, and our ears become pointy. For the beings in her dimension, their skin becomes paler, their eyes turn purple, and they do not get pointy ears but their hair becomes a darker color. But we both do experience the negative emotions that come along with it."

"But wait, the last time I saw her she had red eyes and not purple," I said.

"That means she is being controlled by Xemnas through the arm brace on her left arm. It's a cruel tool they use to have power over her. They also use it to torture her too from what Riku has told me. If you see her again, you'll see one arm looks a bit muscular than the other. Don't be fooled, it's just her arm brace. My friend, the time has come. I must make amends to these young people," Ansem the Wise said.

He turned around to pick up the small machine he was carrying and I walked with him into the hallway.

**EDIT: I reworded some things**


	21. Chapter 21: Havoc's Divide

**I DO NOT OWN THE MUSIC OF EVANESCENCE. THE LINK TO THE SONG IS IN THE CHAPTER AND ON MY PROFILE.**

**(Anthony's POV)  
><strong>

We ran up to the balcony where Ansem and Kairi were. We helped them finish the Heartless and Nobodies that were there. Donald complimented Kairi, "Kairi, you were great!"

Kairi turned to Donald and replied, "Oh?"

Kairi giggled. Then Sora and Kairi walked up to each other and Sora said, "You are different, Kairi, but I'm just glad you're here!"

Kairi replied, "You and Riku never came home, so I came looking for you."

Sora looked away from her and apologized, "I'm sorry."

Kairi hugged Sora and whispered, "This is real…"

Sora looked surprised but then shrugged it off and hugged her back. Donald, Goofy, Axel, and I looked at each other and chuckled. Ansem opened a portal and was about to leave until Sora noticed and said to him, "Wait, Ansem! I mean, Xehanort's Heartless… I never thought for a second that I'd ever see YOU again. Just thinking about all the things you did makes me really mad. But… But you saved Kairi, right? I have to grateful for that… Thanks."

The portal disappeared during Sora's speech so Ansem just started to walk away. Then Kairi ran after him and grabbed his right arm. Kairi pleaded, "Riku, don't go!"

Donald, Goofy, Sora, Axel, and I exclaimed in unison, "Huh?"

Sora asked in disbelief, "Kairi, what did you just say?"

Kairi turned to Sora while still holding "Riku's" hand and said, "Riku."

The so called "Riku" said, "I'm no one- just a castaway from the darkness."

That didn't sound like Riku, I've heard his voice before and that didn't sound anything like it. That sounded like Xehanort's Heartless, A.K.A Ansem. Kairi turned to Sora again and said, "Sora, come here. Say something to him."

Sora cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy and then walked over to Kairi and "Riku". Kairi grabbed Sora's hand and said, "Here. You'll understand."

Kairi put Sora's hand on top of "Riku's" and said, "Close your eyes."

Sora looked up at "Riku" and looked back down at his hand. "Riku" looked at Sora and Sora closed his eyes. A minute passed by and then Sora started to tremble and said as he fell to his knees, "It's Riku. Riku's here…"

Sora buried his face into his arms crying, "I looked for you!"

Riku spoke in his real and now more mature voice, "C'mon Sora. You've got to pull it together."

Sora looked up at Riku still crying, "I looked everywhere for you!"

Riku replied, "I didn't want you to find me."

Sora gasped and Goofy said, "But it was him that was helpin' us, wasn't it?"

Donald replied, "Huh?"

Goofy said, "Those clues we kept finding. That musta been Riku."

Sora stopped crying and stood up. Riku turned to Goofy and Donald and replied, "I was starting to worry you guys weren't ever gonna catch on. Sora never did pick the brightest friends."

I shouted, "What do you mean by that!"

Sora asked Riku, "Why didn't you let me know you were okay?"

"I told you. I didn't want to be found," Riku replied and then held his hands up to his face and continued, "Not like this… I couldn't."

Riku put his hands down and continued, "I fought with Ansem. With… Xehanort's Heartless – when it invaded my heart, and I won. But to use the power of darkness, I had to become Ansem myself."

Kairi asked, "Does that mean… you can't change back?"

Riku replied, "This battle isn't over. And until it is, I still need the power of darkness."

Then I said, "Then… let's finish it."

Sora added, "You're still Riku, no matter what!"

Goofy, Donald, Axel, and I walked over to Riku, Sora, and Kairi. We all nodded in agreement to Sora's statement. Sora cheered, "So how 'bout it: Think we can handle one last rumble together? The King and Natalee are waiting!"

I cheered, "Yeah! Let's get going!"

We walked through the next door and it led us to a room with an upward slope. There were 12 glass looking tombstones that were about 5 and a half feet tall. There were panels on the floor that acted sort of as a door mat to the "tombstones". All but some of the "tombstones" were broken. All but five "doormats" that weren't red were blue but the tombstones of three of them were broken. There was a tunnel at the top of the slope of the room but it was blocked off by the same matter made up out of the "tombstones". I asked Axel, "What is this place?"

"This is the Proof of Existence. This is just a room to prove that us nobodies exist," Axel replied.

Kairi commented, "I don't like this place, it feels like a graveyard."

Axel replied, "It sort of is. The panels that are below the "tombstones", as you would call it, are to say if that member is alive or not. If it glows red that means they're dead, but if it's blue then they're alive. Now the "tombstones" can take you to the chamber of where that Organization member resides. The "tombstones" usually break when that member dies too but sometimes we have to manually break them. Sometimes when a member betrays the Organization, we manually break their "tombstone" too. As you can see, they did that to my "tombstone" and another Organization member's "tombstone". But I don't know why Demyx's "tombstone" is broken. I know he is helping Natalee. I guess it's just not meant to be passed through. Now the tunnel at the top leads to Xemnas. I'm guessing we have to go through the two "tombstones" to kill off the remaining members before we face him."

I asked, "Is there one for Natalee?"

Axel replied, "No, she isn't a Nobody. Yes, she is a member of the Organization but she doesn't get one. Plus, Xemnas has a tracker for her somewhere to keep an eye on her health and where see is."

I pointed to the "tombstone" closest to the door from which we came and said, "Let's go through that one."

We all walked through it and we walked out onto this slanted, rail-less balcony that led to a long fall if one were to jump off it. We walked towards the view of Kingdom Hearts and stared at it. I noticed that there was a sea foam green beam connecting to the middle of Kingdom Hearts from somewhere in the castle. I wondered if that was normal. Sora asked Riku about the beam, "What's that?"

Riku replied, "It's the King and DiZ – I mean, Ansem the Wise. They must be higher up. We better hurry."

We heard a portal open three yards away from us. We all turned around and it appeared to be Natalee, with a devious smirk on her face. Sora and I got in front of the pack. Music started to play ( watch?v=-nfI36AxZ14). Natalee sang, "If you wanna live, let live. If you wanna go, let go. I'm not afraid to dream, to sleep, sleep forever."

Natalee walked towards me to the beat and motioned to some Neo-Marksmen that were in the shadows to come out. She sang, "I don't need to touch the sky."

Natalee stopped and the Organization member with the cool British accent that we encountered in Port Royal walked behind her. Natalee sang and gracefully rose her arms up, "I just want to feel that high."

Axel said to us, "That Organization member's name is Luxord. Got it memorized?"

Then Luxord pulled Natalee up by her arms so she could sit on his left shoulder. Natalee leaned forward towards me and sang, "And you refuse to lift me."

Natalee slid off his shoulder and walked up to me and sang, "Guess it wasn't real after all."

She pressed her forehead against mine and sang, "Ooooh, guess it wasn't real all along."

I got ticked off about these things she was saying. I tried to grab her but she was quicker. She jumped back two feet away from me and sang, "If I fall and all is lost. It's where I belong."

I lunged at her in fury again and she teleported next to Sora and sang in his ear, "If you wanna live, let live. If you wanna go, let go."

Sora tried to hit her with his Keyblade but she teleported next to Riku and sang, "I'm never gonna be, your sweet, sweet surrender."

She took a few steps towards me and sang, "Guess it wasn't real after all. Ooooh, guess it wasn't real all along."

I nodded at Sora and we tried to grab her but yet again she was the quicker one and managed to dodge us. She sang, "If I fall and all is lost. No light to lead the way. Remember that all alone, is where I belong."

She lifted her arms slightly and Luxord grabbed them. She sang, "In a dream, will you give your love to me?"

I walked towards her and Luxord pulled her back as she sang, "Beg my broken heart to be."

I screamed, "NATALEE!"

She sang with a smirk on her face, "Save my life, change my mind."

Luxord led her around him as I ran after her. She sang as Luxord and her danced around the area, "If I fall, then all is lost. No light to lead the way. Remember, all alone, is where I belong."

Luxord and Natalee continued to dance around the area with the gang and I chasing them until the music stopped. The second the music stopped, Demyx and Natalee nodded at each other and teleported away again. I slammed my staff on the floor in frustration. The gang and I saw Luxord wide open for an attack. Luxord snapped his fingers as we ran towards him, but a deck of cards formed a wall around Riku, Kairi, Axel, Donald, and Goofy. The cards disappeared and it seemed Sora and I would be the only ones to fight Luxord. Good. Then I can kill the bastard personally for messing with my girlfriend. Sora shouted, "You!"

Luxord cut him off and said, "I'd rather we just skip the formalities. The first to run out of time is the loser."

He turned us into dice. It was hard to move about the arena but we managed to hit him enough to change us back. Sometimes he would pull a card game on us and if we picked the wrong card, we would be turned into cards. While fighting, I could hear music. It was a piano and I could hear Natalee's "voice" singing. I couldn't hear the lyrics though. But it made me push harder to find out what was going on with her.

The battle was long and hard but eventually we managed to make him run out of time. I ran towards him and he shielded himself with cards but I sliced the cards in half with magic. Luxord looked up at Sora and said, "How could you… Roxas…"

Sora yelled, "That's SORA!"

Luxord disintegrated and the rest of the gang reappeared again. Kairi asked, "You okay?"

Sora replied, "Yeah! No worries."

I replied, "Yeah…"

Axel said, "Let's keep moving."

We ran back in to the Proof of Existence and the panel of Luxord's "tombstone" was red like Axel said would happen. I saw one panel of an open "tombstone" blue and we walked right through it to come to a somewhat pleasant surprise.

**EDIT: I took away one of Donald's lines and gave it to Anthony. I also reworded some things.**


	22. Chapter 22: Cloud Nine

**I DO NOT OWN THE MUSIC OF EVANESCENCE. THE LINK TO THE SONG IS IN THE CHAPTER AND ON MY PROFILE.**

**(Natalee's POV)  
><strong>

"It's about time you showed up, I thought you went back on your deal with the Organization for a minute there," Luxord greeted as Demyx and I walked into the balcony.

"I'm not an idiot," I replied harshly.

Demyx got his little band ready and I looked out into the dark abyss wondering if I'll be able to return home with Anthony. Then I thought of Anthony. I hope he hasn't given up. I guess this will be the test of faith. "Natalee," Luxord said.

I rolled my eyes and turned to him. I then folded my arms and glared at him. He laughed, "What I would give to show you the look on your face! I thought you became out of touch with your heart by the way you've been acting towards people lately."

I growled, "No, it's still here. I just learned how to cut off emotions."

"Oh really," Luxord challenged.

We heard footsteps. Luxord disappeared and I ran next to the door. The gang walked in and stared at Kingdom Hearts. I just noticed that there's a sea foam green beam connecting to the middle of Kingdom Hearts from somewhere in the castle. Sora asked Riku, "What's that?"

Riku replied, "It's the King and DiZ – I mean, Ansem the Wise. They must be higher up. We better hurry."

"Time to create some havoc," I mumbled to myself.

I teleported three yards away from them. Anthony and Sora got in front of the pack. Demyx started playing the music ( watch?v=-nfI36AxZ14). I sang, "If you wanna live, let live. If you wanna go, let go. I'm not afraid to dream, to sleep, sleep forever."

I walked towards Anthony to the beat and motioned to some Neo-Marksmen that were in the shadows to come out. I sang, "I don't need to touch the sky."

I stopped and Luxord walked behind me. I sang and gracefully rose my arms up, "I just want to feel that high."

Axel said something to the gang and then Luxord pulled me up by my arms so I could sit on his left shoulder. I leaned forward towards Anthony and sang, "And you refuse to lift me."

I slid off his shoulder and walked up to Anthony and sang, "Guess it wasn't real after all."

I pressed my forehead against his and sang, "Ooooh, guess it wasn't real all along."

Anthony tried to grab me but I was the quicker one. I jumped back two feet away from him and sang, "If I fall and all is lost. It's where I belong."

Anthony lunged at me again and I teleported next to Sora and sang in his ear, "If you wanna live, let live. If you wanna go, let go."

Sora tried to hit me with his Keyblade but I teleported next to Riku and sang, "I'm never gonna be, your sweet, sweet surrender."

I took a few steps towards Anthony and sang, "Guess it wasn't real after all. Ooooh, guess it wasn't real all along."

Anthony and Sora nodded at each other and tried to grab me but yet again I was the quicker one and managed to dodge them. I sang, "If I fall and all is lost. No light to lead the way. Remember that all alone, is where I belong."

I lifted my arms slightly and Luxord grabbed them. I sang, "In a dream, will you give your love to me?"

Anthony walked towards me and Luxord pulled me back as I sang, "Beg my broken heart to be."

Anthony screamed, "NATALEE!"

I sang with a smirk on my face, "Save my life, change my mind."

Luxord led me around him as Anthony ran after me. I sang as Luxord and I danced around the area, "If I fall, then all is lost. No light to lead the way. Remember, all alone, is where I belong."

Luxord and I continued to dance around the area with Anthony and the other chasing us until the music stopped. The second the music stopped, Demyx and I nodded at each other and teleported to where Saix was waiting for us.

**EDIT: I reworded some things**


	23. Chapter 23: Discovered

**I DO NOT OWN THE MUSIC OF EVANESCENCE. THE LINK TO THE SONG IS IN THE CHAPTER AND ON MY PROFILE.**

Saix turned to us and greeted, "Ah, Natalee, Demyx. There you two are. What is the status of Roxas?"

I put my hands at my hips, cocked my head to the left, raised my right eyebrow and asked, "You mean Sora?"

Saix rolled his eyes and snapped, "You know what I mean! Now tell me his status?!"

I folded my arms and replied, "They killed off Xigbar and now they're fighting Luxord."

Saix said something to himself and then said to me, "Sing something for me to make the time pass by. How about something sad because so far you've only sung songs full of anger."

Demyx and I exchanged looks. Then Demyx pulled out a white piano and then he chimed, "Sit on the piano!"

I sat on the piano at Demyx's command and Demyx started to play the music ( watch?v=5anLPw0Efmo&ob=av2e). I sang, "I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears."

I looked down at my feet and began to swing them lightly and slowly. I continued, "And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase."

I laid down on the piano and stared at the ceiling. I sang, "When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears and I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me."

I sat up again and stared at Kingdom Hearts. I sang, "You used to captivate me by your resonating light. Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me."

A tear rolled down my face as I sang, "These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real.  
>There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears and I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me."<p>

Then more tears started to trickle down my face as I sang, "I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me."

I clenched my stomach and broke down into tears. I sang, "I've been alone all along."

I laid back down on the piano crying hysterically while Demyx's water clones did the guitar solo. After the guitar solo I continued to sing while crying gallons of water, "When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears and I held your hand through all of these years."

The guitars, bass, and drums stopped and the piano continued. I sang softly, "But you still have all of me, me, me."

I rolled to my side and continued to cry hard and Saix applauded slowly. Saix turned to me and mocked, "You should look at yourself right now. You look so pathetic. The way you crumbled by the thought of that weakling."

I sat up and I was about to open my mouth to retort back in frustration but I heard footsteps. Then around the corner I saw Anthony, Axel, Demyx, Riku, Kairi, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Tears welled up in Anthony's eyes as he cried, "So you still do love me!"

The group cheered and then Saix turned his head towards me. If looks could kill, he would've killed me then and there despite his master's wishes. I jumped off the piano as Demyx made it disappear into thin air. I opened a portal to where Xemnas was waiting and ran into it as fast as I could to leave the previous room behind. I knew Saix would end up dying anyways. I fell on one knee as Demyx kneeled next to me. Xemnas turned to me and looked at me as a predator would at his prey. He grabbed me by the neck with one hand as I choked. I tried to loosen his grip but my efforts were wasted. I looked around the Altar of Naught franticly to see Demyx cowering in the corner with a helpless look on his face. He mouthed to me that he would help me but he didn't want he and I to be destroyed. I understood. After all, I was doing the same thing to Anthony. I then looked at Xemnas straight in the eye as he shocked me with my brace. I haven't felt this for a long time. A buzzing sensation went through my whole body. I could feel my muscles stiffen. My heart skipping beats. Black dots started to appear in my vision. I started to think it was the end for me until he dropped me. I landed on my side and hit my head. I felt the side of my head pulse as the black dots floated around my vision. I tried to get up but only to collapse under my own weight. Xemnas chuckled and kicked me in the ribs. I heard a crack and grunted as he kicked me again. Crack. Then again. Crack. And again. Crack. I coughed out some blood and then he kicked me in the chest for the final blow. Crack. Crack. Crack. I flew backwards only to collide with the railing. Crack. If it weren't for the railing, I would've fallen into the endless abyss. I started to cough out more blood as Demyx scooted towards me. Xemnas glared at him and made him go back to where he was sitting. Xemnas then turned around and continued to stare at Kingdom Hearts. I laid there with my back up against the wall and blood dripping from the side of my mouth. I was dying. Everything was starting to go dark until Xemnas motioned something to Demyx and Demyx scurried to my limp body. He carefully pulled me away from the wall and laid my head on his lap. He pulled out a Hi-potion and helped me drink it. My broken ribs snapped back into place as lost blood was replaced. My energy was replenished. Demyx helped me get up and then Xemnas said, "That was for blowing your cover AND for not telling me of this beam. Now go destroy who is up to this. If you don't return in five minutes, then I'll come to see the delay and there will be more punishments to follow."

I nodded and opened a portal. Demyx was about to follow but Xemnas barked, "Stay here Demyx! She is going to have to do this one alone."

Demyx shrugged at me and mouthed sorry. I nodded and walked through the portal to find myself at Naught's Approach to find DiZ and the King there. DiZ was holding onto a machine that encoded the hearts for Kingdom Hearts as data. Mickey spun around when he heard me walk through. Mickey shouted, "Natalee!"

Put a smirk on my face and folded my arms. I leaned on my right leg and raised my right eyebrow. I replied, "So, King Mickey and Ansem the Wise here to ruin my Master's plans."

Mickey retorted, "Your Master? You need to snap out of it Natalee. You need to come back to us. What happened to you? You have Anthony worried sick! Don't let the darkness get to you!"

I looked at my gloved hand to see darkness illuminating from it. I replied, "It's too late. Nothing can change the damage that's already been done."

Ansem the Wise looked at Mickey and pivoted his body in my direction. Ansem the Wise said apologetically, "I'm sorry to hear that. I probably played some part in pushing you towards the darkness."

Mickey gasped, "You don't need to blame yourself! It's all on Xemnas' and her accord!"

Ansem the Wise said, "No. I figured out why she is siding with Xemnas and ignoring Anthony's pleas to come back."

I stood normally and my heart started to race. Have my plans been discovered? Mickey looked at my change in body language and looked back at Ansem the Wise who started to smirk. Ansem the Wise continued, "She is doing this because she wants to protect Anthony. I can see it in her eyes. She still loves him. She is afraid that he will get killed if she doesn't stay with the Organization. I could've lent her a hand. I could've hid her. The Organization has never found me until they got her and they wouldn't have found me without her. I shouldn't have tried to kill her."

Mickey frowned and asked, "What?"

Ansem the Wise replied, "I tried to kill her for revenge – Remember?"

Ansem was cut off by the machine making weird noises. It was going to blow up. Mickey turned to Ansem the Wise and asked, "Ansem?"

Ansem the Wise laughed at his own foolishness and replied, "I'm a fool. I've spent years studying the workings of the heart. Yet it seems I still haven't learned a thing!"

Mickey asked, "What d'ya mean?"

Ansem the Wise replied, "The process of encoding hearts is incalculable. The inhabitants of my Twilight Town were data created from real hearts. I was convinced that they would think and behave the way I had envisioned- but I couldn't have been more wrong. A heart is so much more than any system. I saw it when Roxas and Kairi crossed paths. I knew. But I was too stubborn to accept it. It's always the same. I try to wrap my mind around things my heart already knows, only to fail. While I was trying to bring Sora back, I had so many plans in store. But once Sora was an acting force, they fell apart. All my research amounted to nothing, compared with that one boy's heart."

The machine started to crack and wires started to explode. Mickey jumped at the sounds and yelled, "Ansem! The machine!"

Ansem the Wise continued, "All the more proof that hearts cannot be contained by data. Run, my friend! It's going to self-destruct, and anything could happen!"

Mickey said sadly, "But…"

We then heard footsteps and Sora shouted, "Your Majesty!"

Ansem the Wise looked at Sora and said, "Sora, the rest is up to you…"

Then Ansem the Wise looked away and said to himself, "And Roxas – I doubt you can hear me – but… I am sorry."

Couple more circuits blew and Mickey yelled, "Ansem!"

Ansem the Wise replied, "My heart is telling me what I must do. Please allow me to do what it says!"

Mickey took a step forward and gasped, "No!"

Riku put his hand on Mickey's left shoulder. Mickey turned to him and said, "Riku!"

Riku replied, "His heart's decided. We can't change that."

During that whole charade, I didn't notice Anthony slowly inching towards me. When he was three feet away from me, I pulled out my bow and an explosive arrow. Just then I heard a portal open behind me and I put away my bow and arrows. I turned around to be face to face with Xemnas. He punched me in the face and I fell backwards. He broke my nose and it bled severely. Anthony ran towards me to be by my side but I opened a portal from under me and I closed it the minute I fell through. I landed on my back on the floor of the Altar of Naught. I laid there limp for a minute as the blood trickled all over my face. Once Demyx saw that I was bleeding he ran towards me. He asked me, "What is the damage this time?"

I replied, "Broken nose."

I sat up as he pulled out a potion. I drank it and a sharp pain went through my nose as it snapped back in place and the bleeding stopped. Demyx poured some water onto a cloth as he cleaned my face from the blood. "Today he is really abusing you, huh," Demyx said.

I chuckled in reply. Then all of a sudden I saw a huge bright light shoot from the Naught's Approach. Then Xemnas came through a portal. Demyx quickly rubbed off the last streak of blood from my face as we stood up. Xemnas glared at me as he unsheathed his Ethereal Blades and summoned Dusks to pin Demyx to the railing. Xemnas looked at me and said, "Now it's time for your punishment."


	24. Chapter 24: χ blade

Xemnas smirked and disappeared. I spun around looking for him until he got behind me. He grabbed my hands in one hand and put one Ethereal Blade at my neck. He put it so close to my neck that I could feel the sparks dancing on my skin as they sort of burnt it. I could feel his chest pressed up against my shoulder as he lowered his head to where he had his lips pressed against my right ear. He whispered, "I could've chosen anyone on that pitiful waste you call "Earth". I could've even chosen the creator himself! You want to know the REAL reason why I chose you? Just try to guess."

I thought about it, but any new answers, other than the two he told me long ago, couldn't pop in my head. Why did Xemnas pick me out of the millions of fans out there? Heck, I bet there are some that know more than me. He even could've picked creator who knows everything. So why me over him? "Can't figure it out huh?" Xemnas teased.

I grunted and he continued, "Well, to start, your heart powering Kingdom Hearts is actually not true. I just gave that as a reason for the non-elite members to chew on other than using for knowledge of the past and future. I didn't just pick you because of your knowledge, I should've just picked the creator himself at that point. No, I picked YOU because you have a natural affinity to darkness. With your natural abilities, I could eventually forge the χ-blade."

My heart skipped a beat when he said that name. I was hoping it wouldn't come down to this. My body started to shake. Another Keyblade War? This is – "Ah, so you are aware of the χ-blade," he cut off my train of thought.

He spun me around and lifted me up by the collar of my cloak so I could be face to face with him. "You don't want to start another Keyblade War Master Xehanort," I said shakily.

"I can hear and smell your fear, my child. But you're too late to stop me. You were too late to since you came here and now that I plunged your heart so deep into darkness, YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO LEAVE THIS DIMENSION! YOU ARE STUCK HERE FOR ALL OF ETERNITY!" He laughed maniacally as he threw me across the room.

I hit the railing and as I started to get up he grabbed me. He turned away from the railing and dropped me and started to knee me in the stomach and whatever body part that I came down on from the previous kick. The sight looked like a soccer player kneeing and soccer ball. After a couple blows, he grabbed me and pushed me down. I tried to crawl away, but he unsheathed his Ethereal Blades and started to slice my body with it. He first went for the stomach, then for the arms, the legs, and then my back. There were cuts and burns all over my body. A pool of blood started to form around me. Xemnas unsheathed is Ethereal Blades and pulled up his right sleeve. He had the control for my brace strapped to his wrist like a watch. He pressed a button and a feeling sensation went through my body that I hadn't experienced in a year. He was shocking me and what made it worse this time was the pool of blood that helped to shock me even more. My body went numb from the shock and loss of blood. I thought I was seriously going to die this time but the only thing that kept my hopes up was the fact that he would want to keep me around for the forging of the χ-blade. Everything went black.

I woke up to a kick in the ribs, a fresh new cloak, and my wounds turned into permanent scars. At first my vision was blurry and my hearing was fuzzy but as I blinked a couple times, my vision cleared and my hearing came back. I looked up to see Anthony, Axel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, and Kairi staring at me like an animal lover would at an abused puppy. Xemnas pulled me up and I stumbled a bit. He said, "See, she is just fine. She doesn't need you so you don't need to worry about her."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I flinched since I was sore from the beating. I looked over my shoulder the see Demyx with a worried look on his face. I tried to smile but couldn't pull it off. I looked back at the gang and noticed Xemnas had his hands in the air and magical blue sparks were flying upwards from the floor. A bright light appeared and Demyx and I were alone with everyone except for Sora. I summoned my Neo-Marksmen and we began to fight despite my recent injuries. I started to run in circles around them shooting many different arrays of arrows, some I didn't even know I had. I accidentally stepped sideways on the rail and thought I was going to fall but I managed to stay. Realizing my new anti-gravitational abilities, I walked to where I was hanging upside-down liked Xigbar would in battle. Now this is something that I could get used to. I started to teleport all over the place and in many different angles shooting arrows. I noticed Demyx unconscious on the floor. He must've gotten knocked out during my discovery. I continued to shoot at everybody until Axel hit my right hip with his chakrams and knocked me to the ground. As I was falling, a portal appeared and swallowed me. Unconscious Demyx and I landed in darkness. I figured Sora must've beaten Xemnas at the first battle. Now I'll have to wait for the city battle. Disrupting my thoughts, I noticed darkness seeping into my skin. With that, I felt power growing inside me. I guess I really am not going back. I'm going to be stuck here forever. Never to see my family and friends again. What of Anthony? Will he be able to go back? I don't think he would without me. Well, I guess it's not so bad. I get to be in a fantasy world for the rest of my life, but is that really worth giving up my family and friends back on Earth? For me, it isn't. Maybe Xemnas is saying that just to give up my hopes. I will only know the true answer when this is over and I see Master Yen Sid again. Demyx started to stir and portal appeared from under us. We fell through to appear in a throne room inside the head of a dragon made out of buildings that surrounded a skyscraper. Xemnas was in full body armor and made Demyx's limp body disappear. The throne glowed blue and some of his water clones appeared for a second and vanished. "Now it's your turn," Xemnas said.

"My turn for what?!" I retorted.

"I need your powers to defend myself once Sora and the rest get up here. They just destroyed the cylinders and I don't have much time," he replied sternly.

"You have almost the rest of the Organization's powers. Why do you need mine?" I questioned.

"You remember our deal? You have to obey me no matter what and right now, you broke it," he smirked.

I gasped, I had forgotten I had to obey him with no questions asked. Fuck. Xemnas pulled out the controller and everything went black.


	25. Chapter 25: The Key to the Brace

**(Anthony's POV)**

We found the core to the skyscraper and destroyed it despite the large amounts of Nobodies trying to stop us. We needed to find Natalee and figure out what's going on. Before we rode the core up to the dragon head, Riku called out to me. I walked over and he handed me this weird white key. It wasn't like any ordinary key. The part where you would put inside the keyhole was just round. I asked, "What is this for?"

Riku replied, "It's the key to Natalee's brace. I figured you would want to be the one to take that disgusting thing off. DiZ and I managed to swipe it before the Organization came back to Castle Oblivion. We also managed to do some research on that brace. If we kill Xemnas before freeing her from the brace, the system will control her to carry out "the mission". What "the mission" is? We don't know. Also, if the system is on and she sees that key… then the system will do anything to destroy that key so only pull it out once we manage to get ahold of her."

"Then why do they have a key that can totally jeopardize their mission?" I asked.

"We asked that question too and that key's purpose was to remove the brace if it were ever to malfunction. I'm glad we swiped it because otherwise by now that key would be destroyed. Now let's go, who knows what might be going on up there," Riku replied.

We entered the core at rode up to the head of the dragon. We appeared in this small throne room with Xemnas sitting on a throne wearing full body armor. There was a giant nobody sign above the throne and some weird red material, that I couldn't make out what type of material it was, surrounding the throne. I scanned the room for Natalee but I couldn't find her. "What did you do to Natalee!" I screamed at Xemnas.

He laughed and started to attack us with his giant light red and light gold, double-blade sword with a sharp nobody sign attached diagonally onto it. We all started to fight against him and he sent waves of the previously defeated Organization member's weapons. Even Natalee's weapon appeared. They were all self-controlled and hard to predict. There were also many copies of them so it was hard to keep your mind intact. He also had many Nobodies, including Natalee's which we've only seen her control up to this point. I wonder what's happened to Natalee? We managed to defeat Xemnas and a bright light appeared. We appeared back to where we originally were when we first saw Xemnas and Natalee. Xemnas, back in his Organization cloak, fell to one knee and said, "I need… more rage… I need more… hearts…"

Sora got out of his fighting stance and replied, "Xemnas. There's more to a heart than just anger or hate. It's full of all kinds of feelings. Don't you remember?"

Xemnas looked up and said, "Unfortunately… I don't."

Xemnas disappeared into a portal. We finally defeated him. Everyone started cheering while I looked for Natalee. I called out her name and there was no reply. I started to panic. Was she dead? Where is she? Everyone noticed my franticness and started to help me look for her. Riku stopped for a minute and said to me, "Anthony…"

I ran to him and asked, "Did you find her?"

He replied, "No, but maybe she's not in this world. Maybe since Xemnas died, she might've teleported somewhere."

Sora said, "Maybe she might be at Destiny Islands. Why don't we go home first and start from there?"

I nodded and Riku walked away. Sora ran after him and asked, "You're coming back with us, right?"

Riku replied, "I had given in to the darkness."

Sora frowned, "Riku!"

Riku asked, "How'm I gonna face everyone?"

"Like this," Sora said as he put on a funny face.

Riku laughed and then the building shook. Mickey ran over to them and shouted, "Hurry!"

Riku put his hand out and said, "I'll open a path."

Riku tried to open a portal but it didn't work. He gasped at this development. Mickey smiled and said, "You don't belong in the dark realm anymore, Riku."

Donald replied, "How do we get out of here, Your Majesty?"

Sora, Axel, and I turned to see a hologram of Naminé. She opened a portal and Mickey and Donald ran over to it. Apparently they couldn't see her because they ran right through her and she disappeared. Donald asked, "Who did this?"

Axel said, "It certainly wasn't me."

Mickey replied, "Whelp, I'm not sure. But we'd better hurry and get through."

We heard barking and Pluto appeared. He ran around Mickey and Donald and ran through the portal. Goofy shouted, "Wait for me!"

Goofy ran into the portal and Mickey followed. Donald turned to us and shouted, "C'mon!"

Donald ran through and a hologram of Naminé appeared again. We walked up to her and Kairi greeted, "Thank you, Naminé."

She replied, "Sure."

Naminé turned to Sora and said, "See? We meet again, like we promised."

Sora gave her a weird look and asked confusedly, "Huh?"

A voice said, "You said we'd meet again, but when we did, we might not recognize each other."

A hologram of Roxas stepped out of Sora as Sora jumped a foot away confused. "I did, didn't I?" Naminé asked Roxas.

"But I knew you," Roxas said.

Naminé replied, "Mmm… it's strange."

Roxas replied, "I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me. And you see yourself the way I remember you."

Naminé replied, "I always thought Nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness…"

"Yeah, but you and I didn't. We got to meet our original selves," Roxas cheered.

Naminé cheered, "So, we can be together again!"

Roxas stood next to her and replied, "Right. Anytime Sora and Kairi are together."

"We'll be together every day. Right, Sora?" Kairi asked.

Sora jumped, still confused and replied, "Uh… yeah!"

Kairi and Naminé took a step towards each other. Kairi put her hand out and Naminé put hers out and it looked like they were about to shake hands, but Naminé started to glow yellow and faded into Kairi. Sora was shocked and gaped at what he just saw. Roxas chuckled, "Look sharp!"

Sora straightened up and Roxas glowed blue and disappeared into Sora. Sora looked at his hands and looked at his hands and Riku walked over said, "Don't worry. You're all still you."

Kairi walked to the portal and said, "Hey, let's go home!"

Sora turned to Riku and said, "Riku… C'mon."

Riku replied, "Yeah."

Kairi started to walked half-way in the portal and the portal started to close. Kairi shouted, "Sora! Riku! Anthony! Axel!"

We all ran to the portal only for the portal to close on us. A bright light flashed and the same dragon that surrounded the skyscraper was in this green transparent sphere in the distance. It started to fly towards us and it rammed the building. The building started to fall over and Riku started to run down it. He jumped off onto a speeder with two panels sticking out on both sides of it. He flew around the building once and stopped it right in front of us and called our names. Sora jumped on the left panel, Axel on the right panel, and I got behind Riku. We first tried to take out the spikes on the tail. I shot magic from my staff and Axel and Sora batted away Nobodies that flew at us. We got rid of the spikes on the tail and then it was safe to move closer. Next we tried to take out the back laser cannons. It took a while to get rid of them but we prevailed nonetheless. Then we flew in front of the dragon to see Xemnas controlling it via the dragon's head. He was completely shielded and had his armor on, so there was no point in trying to get him now. We next wanted to take down the wings. We shot at them and managed to break them. The dragon fell down and when it did, it got back up and started to create strong, tornado-like winds all around itself and us. We noticed the throne room was back on the dragon's head so Riku flew the speeder to the dragon's head and we all jumped off. The speeder blew away due to the strong winds and we all faced our attention to Xemnas. It was the whole throne room charade again. We hit him a couple times and then all of a sudden he sent a strong gust of wind that sent us out into the void that we fought the dragon in. Then dragon formed a giant shield so we couldn't get back on. Then Xemnas casted the city buildings we saw in this world at us. We used our special glide ability we learned from our travels to try to get around the buildings. A building flew at Sora and Riku nodded at him and jumped on the building. Sora whacked the building with his Keyblade and it flew at the shield and almost broke it. I nodded at Axel and he jumped on a building that came at me and I hit it with my staff. That building finally broke the shield and we were able to get back to the throne room. Then the whole thing repeated itself a couple times. During that battle, Xemnas taunted us and tried to break our trust with each other. We weren't stupid enough to believe it. In our final time back at the throne room, Sora hit Xemnas and a bright light shined where his heart would be. He screamed in pain and we were all blinded the by the light. I wondered where this light would take us this time.

**EDIT: Yet again I reworded some things**


	26. Chapter 26: Monster

**I DO NOT OWN THE MUSIC OF MIRRORTHRONE. THE LINK TO THE SONG IS IN THE CHAPTER AND ON MY PROFILE.**

We appeared in a room that was similar to the one where we found Axel in, but the only difference was that the entire room was different shades of light gray. Demyx and his band were off to the side and they started playing music ( watch?v=O_qRLlnsjhU). At the center of the room was Xemnas in an Organization cloak that had white and black jagged swirls. A few feet behind him was a black sphere that had demonic shrieks and screams coming from it. Xemnas said, "Heroes from the realm of light… I will not allow it to end this way – not yet. If light and darkness are eternal, then surely we nothings must be the same… Eternal!"

Riku replied before I questioned him about the sphere, "You're right, light and darkness are eternal. Nothing probably goes on forever, too. But guess what, Xemnas?"

"That doesn't mean YOU'RE eternal!" I finished Riku's sentence.

Xemnas laughed slowly and replied, "No more eternal than that radiance of yours…"

"Now what's in that sphere? Is it Natalee? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" I screamed.

"You want to know…" He grinned.

Xemnas snapped his fingers and the sphere burst like a water balloon. An animal of some sort fell to the ground covered in black goo. It shook it off like a dog. The animal had the head of a Neoshadow and the body of a fox, but without the fur. It had jet-black, cloth-like skin and its eyes were red as blood. The animal was the size of a large pony. What shielded the animal's skin was a skeleton of the animal ( #/d5bcdin). The animal shrieked at us and its shriek sounded exactly like a Velociraptor's shriek. It looked like something that came out of a nightmare. Xemnas continued, "This is what became of your precious little girlfriend! This is her final and most powerful form!"

He laughed manically and Natalee ran off. Xemnas grabbed Sora and threw him in the air. Xemnas and Riku flew up there and Sora and Riku dodged and attempted to attack him. Then all of a sudden Natalee came out from behind Axel and me and knocked us over. She shrieked at us again and Axel said to me, "Let's focus our attention onto her."

I replied back, "But I want to be the one to kill Xemnas after all he's done to her!"

"Maybe once they come down we can think about that! But right now look at what he's doing!" Axel shouted.

Natalee shot a ball of darkness at us and it hit us both. She sent us soaring across the room. The darkness charred our skin, but we got up despite the pain. Axel threw his chakrams at her and I shot my magic at her. She dodged all of our attempts to slow her down. Axel almost managed to pin her down but missed her by a hair. She kept shooting darkness at us and she missed us on and off. "She has a pretty good aim not only in arching, but just in general," Axel commented with me in between blows.

I snickered and then Sora grunted loudly in pain. We looked at where he was and Xemnas had him by the heart and Riku tried to save him only to be blocked by Natalee's razor sharp claws that were about a foot long. "When did she get those?" Axel shouted nervously.

Axel and I ran over to Riku to help him get to Sora. Natalee tried to attack Riku but Riku hit her in the face with his Keyblade while I hit Xemnas to free Sora. Riku said, "I finally hit this bitch after a year of her snooping around DiZ's mansion!"

Natalee nudged Xemnas up as we helped Sora up. I noticed Xemnas was starting to get weak. I said to my group, "Riku, Axel. You guys need to distract Natalee while Sora and I defeat Xemnas. I want to be the one who kills that bastard."

Riku and Axel nodded at me and ran towards Natalee and started to fight her. I turned my attention to Xemnas as he unsheathed his Ethereal Blades. He teleported over to Sora and I and we blocked his attacks with our weapons. He managed to get us once and we flew a few feet away. Then Xemnas shot some darkness out of his hands and formed a dark hemisphere around Sora and I. Then Xemnas surrounded us with many self-controlling Ethereal Blades. They started coming at us in giant waves. Our bodies just moved automatically and blocked every single blade that came near us. We kept blocking the giant waves of blades that came at us until there was a bright light. We both were on one knee and out of breath. Then Xemnas came up to me and hit me on the shoulder with an Ethereal Blade. He sent me about two feet away. My shoulder was burned but I still got up to block another one of Xemnas attacks on Sora. I stunned Xemnas for a few seconds which was long enough for Sora to deal a few of the final deadly blows. Sora hit Xemnas to where he was floating in mid-air and when Sora came down he held his Keyblade out and asked me, "Care to do the honors?"

I put my hand over his, since I can't control the Keyblade, and a beam of light shot from it. It shot through Xemnas' chest and he screamed in pain. Xemnas started to shiver as he faded away as his control to the brace dropped to the ground. Sora cheered, "We did it!"

I heard Natalee shriek in the distance. Sora and I turned to the direction the shriek came from to see Axel and Riku frozen in shock. Natalee was levitating and being electrocuted by her brace. She then dropped to the ground, limp. I pulled out the key, assuming she is probably paralyzed from the amount of electrocution she received. I walked over to her until I was a foot away from her. Then all of a sudden she lunged at me. Riku and Axel grabbed onto her pelvis but they were too late. She already stabbed me in the heart with her long razor sharp claws. I saw the brace on her upper right arm and the keyhole on it glowing. I wasn't going to let this machine controlling her win. I gathered all the strength I had left and stabbed the keyhole with the key and turned it. I heard the brace unlock and she shook violently as we both looked into each other's eyes. You know how one's eyes are a window to their soul? I saw Natalee's soul finally being released from the shell of the monster that's fatally injured me. I finally broke the walls of the rational maze she lived in for the past year. The only price tag was death. Our bodies slammed to ground and I saw Natalee's human form taking shape. Happy with my success, I smiled as I closed my eyes to leave this world, to never see the friends I made again, and to never return again. Even though my vision blurred and my hearing muffled up, I still managed to hear the music come to an end and so did my life along with it.

**Note: If you can't see the link to the picture, then you can find it on my profile**

**EDIT: I added some more detail and I reworded some lines**


	27. Chapter 27: Life Isn't Always Fair

**(Natalee's POV)**

I slowly opened my eyes and everything was blurry at first but my vision cleared eventually. My head was in Axel's lap, Demyx was to my left, and Riku and Sora were at my right. "What happened?" I asked.

Axel replied, "We defeated Xemnas and got that brace off of you and in –"

I thought of Anthony and sat up abruptly. I scanned the room franticly to not find him anywhere. I asked nervously, "Where's Anthony?"

Axel moved right next to me and everybody started looking at each other nervously. I started to smell the awkwardness and guilt. I knew something seriously wrong happened to him and I asked firmly, "What happened to Anthony?"

Everyone mumbled and Riku replied, "You killed him. His body faded away a few minutes before you woke up."

Sora shouted, "Riku! That was rude! You should've slowly let her down!"

I repeated Riku's words slowly as my body started to shiver, "I… ki-… killed… him…"

Riku retorted back at Sora, "Well it's the truth! You can't sugar coat something like that! She killed him! What am I gonna say?!"

The guilt I felt was like no other. I looked at my gloved hands. I felt like Macbeth after he killed King Duncan. Images of blood on my hands flashed in my vision. Tears poured out of my eyes as I curled up into a ball on the floor still shivering. Images of blood flashed in and out of my vision. My eyes darted around the room. When I blinked I saw a dead corpse all mangled and mutilated. Every time I blinked, the corpse started to stand. Then the corpse turned around and it was Anthony's dead corpse. He slowly walked towards me and then he disappeared. Then there were no more visions of Anthony's dead corpse. I started to hyperventilate. Where was this dead corpse? Was he going to attack me? I tried to summon my bow and arrows but I was too scared. I was afraid I would hurt everyone by mistaking them for corpses. Everyone stopped arguing because they noticed me and then Riku joked, "Even the Devil sheds tears."

Everyone shouted angrily, "RIKU!"

Everyone started arguing. Then everything was becoming blurry and dark. I started to feel my body going numb. I looked at my hands once more and I saw darkness seeping into my skin more than before. Was I dying?! I started to say to myself, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no."

Axel noticed that I was freaking out and saw the darkness. He asked, "Are you okay?"

He sat me up and I told him what I was feeling. He tried to help me stand but I fell down. He picked me up bridal style and shouted, "Hey guys! We need to get out of here quickly! I think she's dying!"

Everyone mumbled and we started walking. Then a bright light appeared and we were in the dark realm. Which part? I wasn't sure. I recognized the beach we were in. Well, at least if I were to die now, it would be in sort of a nice place. At least it was a nicer place than Anthony… More tears streamed down my face. I can't even think about him without tearing up. I commented, "Great, now I'm for sure going to die. I don't understand why though, I've –"

Sora ran to me and grabbed my shoulders. He lightly shook me on each syllable as he said, "You are not going to die."

We walked to the water and Axel sat me down on the sand and kneeled down in front of me. Demyx sat right next to him. Sora and Riku looked along the shoreline for some way out. The sand felt cool against my cloak and the smell of the sea breeze sort of comforted me. I started to see black dots in my vision. This was it. I fell backwards onto my back and then a bright light appeared. Apparently I wasn't hallucinating this because Axel and Demyx turned around to look at it too. Everything went white. I felt my body starting to glide upwards. I looked up and saw the darkness. There were shrieks and demonic noises coming from it. There were many yellow eyes staring at me like I was dinner. Then a bunch of claws tried to grab me and pull me in, but all of a sudden I shot towards the light and away from the darkness.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

**_DEAR READERS,_**

**_THE END OF THE FIRST PART OF THIS SERIES IS SLOWLY COMING TO AN END. THE FINAL TWO CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE RELEASED BETWEEN MAY 12TH-13TH. I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER AND THE ENTIRE SERIES SO FAR._**

**_LLAMAWORSHIPPER_**


	28. Chapter 28: Distrust

Then I was flying downwards towards the ocean and a blue light was surrounding me. I looked like a comet. I looked around to the best of my ability and managed to spot Sora, Riku, Axel, and Demyx in the same situation I was in. I looked to my left to see Destiny Islands. "So I narrowly escaped death", I thought to myself.

Happiness shot through me at this discovery. We then landed in the ocean and everyone surfaced. Everyone noticed I was alive and Axel and Demyx swam to me and hugged me. "Sora! Riku!" Kairi's voice shouted in the distance.

We looked towards shore to see Kairi waving at us. Sora cheered and we all swam to shore. Then Goofy and Donald came out of nowhere. They jumped on Sora and knocked him down while group hugging him. King Mickey came over and hugged Riku too. Axel and Demyx hugged me at the same time and were both saying things about not knowing what to do without me and other corny stuff similar to that too. Sora showed Kairi the good luck charm she gave him a year ago and said, "W-We're back!"

Kairi helped Sora up and we all grouped up. Axel, Demyx, Sora, and Riku filled us in on what happened exactly while I was a monster during the Xemnas battle. Then I told them about the whole "agreement" with Xemnas and why I acted the way I did. Everyone except Riku understood how I acted and didn't hold it against me. I asked, "So what now?"

Mickey replied, "Well Donald, Goofy, and I need to go back home. I would invite you, Axel, and Demyx to come stay with me but I'm afraid the Cornerstone of Light that protects our castle will destroy you guys, since you guys are dark beings."

I replied, "I completely understand and that's what I thought too."

Sora cut in, "You can stay here on Destiny Islands! Then we can –"

Riku cut him off, "No, they can't stay."

Sora frowned, "Why not, Riku?"

"I am not letting Nobodies and someone who is capable of mass destruction near my home. How do I know she's not going to attack us? Look at what she did to Anthony!" Riku shouted while pointing his Keyblade at me.

I could smell Riku's hostility and I wasn't surprised by this at all, but the thought of the murder I committed stung greatly. Some tears welt up in my eyes, but I wiped them quickly before anyone noticed. "Riku! What's gotten into you? Ever since Natalee woke up, you've been so mean to her! Stop it right now!" Sora shouted angrily.

Riku was about to reply but I cut in, "Sora, it's okay –"

Sora cut me off, "No, it's not okay! I'm not going to –"

I cut him off, "No, Sora. It's okay. I understand. Riku and I have been enemies for a long time. While you were asleep, I was always sent to snoop around to check on your progress and to try to find a way to get Roxas back. Some days I succeeded in getting Intel, but others I would end up fighting Riku. He thought I was trying to harm you and halt your progress, which I'll admit, was sort of my mission. So he saw me as a threat to his friend's survival. So I understand why he is acting this way. I know one place we can go to and plus, I need to go to him to ask some questions anyways."

Kairi asked, "Where are you gonna go?"

"To Master Yen Sid. I know I'll be safe with him," I replied.

King Mickey nodded in agreement. We then all said our goodbyes and Axel opened a portal to Master Yen Sid's tower. We walked in the portal and saw Master Yen Sid at his desk. Our eyes met and the portal closed and he asked, "One of you is missing, tell me what happened?"

We told him every single detail that went on during the past few hours. After finishing our story; Master Yen Sid commented, "Your loss is tragic. I give you my condolences. Now as of your experience back in the dark realm, I know why you were dying. You were giving up and letting darkness eat away at your body. Natalee, never give up on yourself and the darkness will be your ally. Now, how much of the future do you know as of now?"

I replied, "As of now, nothing. I have my hunches, but nothing is for sure. My main hunch is that Master Xehanort might come back somehow. How? I have no clue, to me it seems impossible but yet very possible. I have mixed feelings about it."

He then asked, "So what of the brace?"

I looked at Axel and Demyx for an answer. Demyx answered, "We left it back in the dark realm, I think. It all happened so fast and we weren't sure if Natalee was all right. She lost quite a bit of blood after all of the metal wires that came out of her from the brace."

"We have to go back and get it. Before he gets it," Master Yen Sid said.

"Before WHO gets it?" Axel questioned.

"I didn't want to say this now because I didn't want to stress you three out now, but Natalee's hunches are correct. Now that both the Heartless and Nobody halves of Xehanort are destroyed, they will come together and bring back Master Xehanort. By the information that Natalee told us about his plans to use her for the χ-blade, we can't let him get ahold of the brace. I am not saying his comeback will be overnight, it will take some time and during that time I will teach Natalee how to control her growing darkness so she can eventually go back into the dark realm and get it." Master Yen Sid said grimly.

"So I can't go back to Earth?" I asked.

"No, you can't go back. You've stepped too far into darkness and you keep stepping in farther and farther. Your darkness is so powerful that by the time Master Xehanort comes back, your power will almost the equivalent of his. Now that you are what you are and that Anthony is dead, both of your existences have been wiped off the face of the Earth and we won't get a Heartless and/or Nobody out of him since his system was never acclimated to our dimension," Master Yen Sid replied.

I sighed. "Also, if you could go back, I wouldn't let you because Master Xehanort will go there and bring you back anyways. You three can stay here with me and meanwhile, I will teach Natalee to control her darkness and how to use it effectively. Also, she will be safe here because Master Xehanort doesn't know of this tower and probably wouldn't look here anyways," Master Yen Sid replied.

We thanked him and Axel asked, "But why only Natalee? Why can't Demyx and I go into the dark realm and get the brace?"

I replied, "The brace will now only show itself to me and Master Xehanort. It's a safety feature so that no one can find it and find out Master Xehanort's plans. Well, that's what Xemnas told me during Sora's slumber."

"Wow, he really must want that χ-blade really badly," Demyx chuckled.

I replied seriously, "Demyx, it's no laughing matter. The χ-blade can wreak havoc among the worlds and spread darkness everywhere."

Master Yen Sid agreed, "Yes, you are correct Natalee. This is not something to take lightly. Now you all must be mentally, physically, and Natalee should be emotionally exhausted. I'll have the three good fairies show you to your rooms."

We thanked him and he called the three good fairies to help us get settled. I had a small white room to myself with a small bed of black cherry wood and that was almost floor level and that had purple sheets. There was a matching black cherry wood dresser on the opposite side of the room. In between the dresser and the bed, there was a giant window that had a little ledge you can sit on that overlooked a beautiful courtyard that was behind the tower. Axel and Demyx's room was next to mine and their room was double the size of mine and almost had the same format. While they got settled into their new environment, I sat by my window and stared at the stars mentally healing from the events that happened during the past few hours. Wow, I can't believe all of that happened just hours ago. I wanted to cry so badly, but I forced myself to hold back the tears. Right now is the time when I have to be strong and I can't allow myself to let the darkness get at me ever again. I can't let myself get so caught up in past events. I had to let him go no matter how guilty I felt for just brushing him off right after I murdered him. I closed my eyes. I cleared my mind and breathed slowly. After clearing my mind somewhat, I leaned against the side of my window and felt my back burn. I stood up and ran into Demyx's and Axel's room. They looked at me weirdly and Demyx asked, "You look as if you've seen a ghost. What's wrong?"

I threw off my cloak and turned my back towards them. I said urgently, "I started to lean my back against my window and I felt my back burning! The burning was in the area of my tattoo! What's going on back there?"

My heart raced as they jumped to their feet and scanned my back. I could hear them mumbling. "What's going on back there?" I asked in a scared tone.

Axel said, "Your previous tattoo is gone, but a new one has formed. It just shows "χ". It's small. Maybe about three-four inches long?"

"And it's in the same kind of ink as before too!" Demyx replied.

My eyes widened as my fate started to appear before me. "We need to show this to Master Yen Sid!" I shouted.

We ran back to Master Yen Sid's study and showed/told him of our discovery. Master Yen Sid replied, "As your back is reminding you, Master Xehanort wants to use you for the rebirth of the χ-blade. But don't worry about that now. You guys had a long day today and need your rest. Good night."

We all went back into Demyx's and Axel's room and I put my cloak back on. I sat on the white carpet floor as they sat about two or three feet across from me. We all started talking but about a few minutes through the conversation, I stared at the stars once more thinking of the events that will come in the next few days.

**EDIT: I reworded some things. For those of you who read this chapter when it first came out, there have been MAJOR changes. There some details that I forgot to address and I have now addressed everything that I am willing to disclose so far.**


	29. Chapter 29: Epilogue

**(Unknown POV)**

The instruments of slavery laid in the dark realm for what seemed like eons. Until one day, a sound of menacing footsteps drew nearer and nearer and stopped right in front of the instruments. Two white gloved hands picked up the instruments and handled them with care. The yellow eyes that belonged to the same body as the gloved hands scanned the instruments and recognized it from his previous life. An evil smile formed on the aged face of a man who had been looking for this instrument for a long time after his reincarnation. He realized he is one step closer to getting what he had longed for, for so many years. His only problem was finding the girl he needed to complete the key.

**The End**

_** AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**DEAR READERS,**_

_** I CONGRATULARE YOU ON FINISHING THE FIRST PART OF THIS SERIES. I AM SORRY FOR MY EXTREMELY IRREGULAR SCHEDULE OF POSTING CHAPTERS AND FOR NOW **__**FINALLY**__** FINISHING IT AFTER A YEAR OF THE FAN-FICTION'S RELEASE. ANYWAYS, I AM GLAD TO ANNOUNCE THAT THERE WILL BE A PART TWO TO THIS FAN-FICTION ONCE KINGDOM HEARTS 3 COMES OUT. FOR NOW I SHALL GO INTO HIATUS UNTIL JUNE FOR THE PLANNING FOR THE NEXT FAN FICTION THAT I PLAN TO RELEASE WHICH SHALL BE A CROSSOVER AND DURING THAT HIATUS I SHALL GO OVER THE CHAPTERS TO THIS FAN-FICTION AND MAKE SURE THERE ARE NO MORE SPELLING/GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND MAYBE ADD MORE DETAIL. AS FOR THE CROSSOVER, I WILL GIVE YOU A HINT AS TO WHAT IT IS. HERE IS YOUR HINT: LET'S JUST SAY THE KINGDOM HEARTS CHARACTERS GET A LITTLE **__**HUNGRY**__**.**_

_** I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE SERIES AS MUCH AS I DID AND PLEASE FAVORITE AND SUSCRIBE! SEE YOU LATER FOR THE RELEASE OF MY NEW FAN-FICTION!**_

_** -LLAMAWORSHIPPER**_

_**EDIT: All the chapters have been finally updated and there shall be no more changes information-wise. I'm pretty sure I caught everything but there is a chance that I might've missed some grammar/spelling errors and any wording that sounds weird. Just let me know if I missed anything and I will get on it immediately.**_


End file.
